Ayer sobre las escaleras de PitViperOfDoom
by ArgoraKnight
Summary: Esta historia no es mía, sino la de un escritor impresionante e inglés llamado PitViperOfDoom. Sólo quería compartir esta historia, haciendo de papel de traductora para aquellos que no tienen un buen nivel de inglés. Midoriya siempre había sido caracterizado por ser raro, pero es bastante precisa. Porque su particularidad era única, otra cosa es que le creyese alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Una historia original escrita por PitViperOfDoom.

 _ **Introducción:**_

Midoriya siempre había sido caracterizado por ser raro. Como si no fuese suficientemente malo ser un don nadie (sin particularidad en insulto) debilucho, tenía que ser el grandioso raro don nadie debilucho.

Pero sinceramente, la parte "rara" es la única que es precisa. Está determinado a no ser un debilucho, y a pesar de lo que diga la hoja, no es realmente un sin particularidad. Incluso antes de conocer a All Might y obtener el poder One for All, Izuku no era un sin particularidad.

No es que alguien le creyera si lo contase.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

"¿Disculpe? Em, ¿disculpe?"

Le toma un rato a la mujer de notar su presencia, e incluso más para ella mirar. Está sentada de piernas cruzadas en un banco del parque, acurrucándose mientras se balancea y llora, y ha estado sentada y balanceándose y llorando desde que Izuku llegó hace diez minutos. Puede sentir una dolorosa presión en su garganta con sólo mirarla, y sus ojos picaban. Se fuerza a esconder ese sentimiento. Es difícil no llorar cuando otros lloran, y esta mujer ha estado sollozando desde su corazón mientras que Izuku esperaba a que todos del rango de escucha sobre ella se alejasen.

Deseaba que pudiese decir que estaba sorprendido, pero hace tres días un supervillano estuvo en el área. Héroes de la agencia local le derrotaron, pero no sin antes llevarse unos pocos edificios consigo. Aún persiste el daño.

Finalmente, lentamente, ella alza la cabeza.

"¿Estabas hablando conmigo?" Pregunta silenciosamente.

Izuku consigue sonreír. "Si" Dice. No hay nada a que sentirse avergonzado, no ahora que no hay nadie que pueda escuchar. "P-Perdón por molestarte. Si quieres que me vaya-"

La mano de la mujer se cierra en su muñeca, e Izuku se mantiene quieto y en calma en vez de temblar. Ella no podía evitarlo, él sabe que no podía evitarlo, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía por reflejo. "No" Ella dice. "Por favor, no te vayas."

Izuku se sienta junto a ella cautelosamente. "Está bien." Él dice. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Midoriya."

Después de un momento, ella suspira. "Y-Yamamoto."

"Es un placer conocerte, Sra. Yamamoto." Aún sigue sujetando su muñeca. "¿Necesitabas ayuda con algo?"

"Si" Salta al decirlo, y el sollozo no es solo por miedo y sufrimiento – hay alivio en él también.

"¿Qué es?" Izuku pregunta con delicadeza, siempre con delicadeza. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Yo…" Con su mano libre, se aparta en vano las lagrimas que caen sobre su cara. "Lo… Lo _intento._ No lo puedo recordar. ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar?"

"Está bien, Sra. Yamamoto." Repite. "Está bien. Nada va a hacerte daño. Solo… respire." Es absurdo decirle, pero no puede pensar en otra cosa, y utilizando las acciones de inhalar y exhalar parece calmarle igualmente.

"Yo, em." Sra. Yamamoto moquea. "Era… Era algo _importante._ "

"¿Tienes que decirle algo a alguien?" Izuku pregunta.

"N-No, en serio, yo no… yo no tengo a nadie a quien decir… no hay nadie…"

"Vale. ¿Tienes que encontrar algo?"

"¡Sí! Sí, yo… em…" Se detiene, y su frío agarre en su muñeca aumenta. "O quizás…"

"¿Has perdido algo?" Izuku presiona. "¿Tú… dejaste algo en algún sitio?"

"¡Sí!" Su voz extrañamente resuena en sus oídos, provocando temblores por su espina, pero está sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas. "¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso era! Dejé… Dejé…"

"¿Fue en tu casa? ¿En el trabajo? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?"

"Casa." Sra. Yamamoto dice. "Casa. Llévame a casa."

Izuku asiente, y le sonríe en lo que espera que sea tranquilizadora. "Dime dónde."

Ella le lleva a un apartamento, sólo a unos bloques más allá. Ella vive en la quinta planta, y dice que coge el ascensor todos los días. Izuku lo obvia y en cambio coge la escalera.

No hay convenientemente una llave de repuesto debajo del felpudo, que es un pequeño retraso para Izuku. Llama a la puerta, sólo para estar seguro, pero cuando nadie contesta, él revisa tras su espalda por cualquier testigo o cámaras de seguridad. Cuando nadie aparece, él forcejea el pómo y entra.

Sólo estaba cerca de la puerta cuando ocurre un ligero, y rítmico tintineo, acompañado por un agudo maullido. La Sra. Yamamoto deja escapar un sollozo a la vez que un pequeño gato con un ojo viene trotando del pasillo del apartamento, maullando por encima del sonido del cascabel de su collar. Mientras que Izuku observa, el gato directamente se dirige alrededor de los tobillos de la Sra. Yamamoto y hace un profundo ronroneo. Los dedos de la mujer rozan el pelaje del gato, casi tocándolo.

Izuku se aparta y se adentra en el vacío apartamento. No está desorganizado de ninguna forma, pero parece desordenado y sin vida, y puede asegurar que la Sra. Yamamoto nunca ha tenido compañeros de piso a parte de su gato. Hay un calendario en la cocina, mostrando la página de hace tres días. Al pie del fregadero hay un comedero para gatos y un bebedor. Ambos vacíos, e Izuku respinga. Los llena, después de buscar y toquetear todo para encontrar la comida de gato, y momentos después el gato regresa trotando y se detiene en los cuencos. Izuku observa la etiqueta de su collar; el nombre de la gata es Mika.

"La dejé."

Izuku mira hacia la procedencia de la voz de la Sra. Yamamoto. La mujer se encuentra en la entrada de la cocina, posando sus manos a ambos lados. "La dejé." Repite. "Hace tres días, cuando el hombre… el edificio calló… no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Ella podría…" Ella parpadea, como un viejo vídeo. Por un segundo, la sangre fluyó por su cara y su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada con oscuras, mojadas marcas, y entonces Izuku parpadea y ella vuelve a estar normal. "La dejé."

Sus ojos picaban, y cuando él parpadea su visión es borrosa. "No fue por tu culpa." Él dice suavemente.

"Ella podría haber muerto de hambre." Sus ojos – o las pupilas blancas donde deberían estar sus ojos, hace tres días – miraron hacia él. "Podría haber muerto, pero tú me ayudaste."

Izuku fuerza una sonrisa temblorosa. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Asegúrate – asegúrate de que esté bien" Izuku parpadea otra vez, y entonces la Sra. Yamamoto está al lado suyo, de cuclillas para acariciar a la gata. "¿Podrías hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto."

La Sra. Yamamoto sonríe y para de llorar. Izuku parpadea una última vez, y cuando abre sus ojos, sólo hay una cocina vacía con una gata ronroneando bajo sus pies.

" _No lo entiendo." Su madre dice, por lo menos la quinta vez. Izuku se sienta silenciosamente en el regazo de su madre, con sus cejas juntas en un ceño fruncido. Su estómago se siente presionado e incómodo y pesado, y no es lo suficientemente mayor para saber que palabra va con este sentimiento. "Los rayos X-"_

" _Los rayos X… muestran una rama en la diagnosis." El doctor suspira. "Es cierto, Izuku le falta el ligamento extra en su dedo en lo que sería normalmente asociado como sin particularidad. Estadísticamente, su falta de particularidad es altamente inusual, pero-"_

" _Los otros doctores dijeron que era prácticamente imposible." Su madre interrumpe._

" _Pero es hora de aceptar los hechos." El doctor continúa pacientemente. "Incluso si tiene una particularidad, no puedes registrarle si no sabes lo que es."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir que_ _incluso_ _? – ¡Podría ser un atrasado!" (Realmente pone late bloomer que podría significarse como alguien que obtiene algo más tarde de lo normal, y no iba a poner retrasado por RAZONES OBVIAS)_

" _Con todo el debido respeto, Sra. Midoriya." Los ojos del doctor muestran simpatía. "Su sexto cumpleaños llegó y terminó. Ya ha pasado el tiempo usual en el que una particularidad pueda manifestarse." Mamá suspira profundamente, y el doctor se acerca. "Hay una posibilidad. Es rara, pero algunas personas nacen con lo que llamamos_ _Particularidades invisibles_ _."_

" _¿Particularidades invisibles?" El chico de la sala de emergencia repite. Él es un poco más mayor que Izuku, estaba sentado en la esquina de la silla de plástico donde su madre dejó el bolso, dejando caer agua por el suelo. Izuku le vió por primera vez mientras tenía su altura medida, y se había introducido así mismo como Takada. "Eso suena genial."_

 _Izuku se alza esperanzado._

" _Con ciertas personas, sus particularidades son tan ocultas que no son fácilmente notables." El doctor explica. "O sus particularidades sólo pueden ser activados bajo un específico extremo de circunstancias. Tales personas pueden llegar a vivir toda su vida sin notar su propia particularidad, simplemente por esas específicas circunstancias que nunca ocurrieron, y no existe ningún uso práctico." El doctor encoge sus hombros con pesar. "Ésa es la mejor explicación que puedo ofrecer."_

 _La expresión de Izuku recae. Através de la sala, Takada lanza una frambuesa. "Que penoso." Recalca. "Eso casi es tan malo como no tener una particularidad."_

 _Mamá estuvo en silencio por un rato, sus labios presionados. "¿Q-Qué pasaría si puede ver cosas?" Ella pregunta con profundidad. "Ha habido veces… Quiero decir, él habla con personas que no están ahí, habla consigo mismo o mira a la pared durante horas – cuando tenía tres años, decía algo sobre que su padre le arropaba, y-y… y Hisashi murió justo después de que él naciese-"_

" _Sra. Midoriya." El doctor dice pacientemente. "Sé que está usted preocupada. Y sé que quiere lo mejor para su hijo y sus sueños, pero… es peligroso producir falsas esperanzas. Los niños tienen imaginaciones salvajes, y si tú los animas a ver algo que no ven, podrá ser doloroso en el futuro. Si realmente él tiene una particularidad, entonces o se mostrará ella misma o no." Se levanta, poniendo una sonrisa. "Mientras tanto, ser funcionalmente un sin particularidad no le podrá prevenir de ninguna forma de vivir una vida normal y feliz. Tiene una excelente salud, y bien educado sobre todo." El doctor acaricia el pelo de Izuku, pero Izuku casi lo nota. Está demasiado ocupado viendo a Takada girar sus ojos, levantarse de la silla, y se marcha de la sala, vagamente empujando el cuenco de piruletas mientras pasa._

 _El cuenco cae y se abre._

 _El doctor mira sobre sus hombros mientras frunce el ceño. "Qué raro." Murmura, y va para colocarlo otra vez en su sitio. "Habrá algún animal por aquí."_

 _Izuku se queda mirando al cuenco y no dice ni una palabra por el resto de la visita, incluso su Mamá retiene sus lágrimas, le besa en la mejilla, y se lo lleva de la mano. Él casi le escucha, casi siente la gentil presión de sus dedos a lo que le lleva afuera. Está demasiado ocupado pensando, recopilando a lo que sabe y a lo que piensa y a lo que recuerda, pieza por pieza a lo que se juntan._

 _Nadie más puede ver a sus amigos – sabe hasta tal punto. Pero es la primera vez que uno de sus amigos ha hecho algo que otra persona pudiese ver._

 _Vió a Papá, cuando tenía tres años - él sabe que lo hizo, sabe que no lo soñó, porque Mamá recuerda que se lo contó. Pero Papá está muerto._

 _Takada estaba completamente mojado, pero el suelo seco. Pero Izuku le vió tirar el cuenco, y el docto vió el cuenco caer pero sin ver a Takada._

 _Izuku alza su mirada mientras que pasan el pasillo de la oficina del doctor. La sala del hospital está cerca, e Izuku mira a su alrededor y ve-_

 _Donde los doctores, médicos y pacientes, la gente pasaba con los vestidos/batas de hospital, paliduchos y errantes. Perdidos. Uno de ellos camina cerca de Mamá, llamando a su marido, y Mamá ni siquiera tuerce la cabeza. Izuku se acerca, y sus dedos tocan una piel helada. La mujer gira su expresión lagrimosa hacia él, cruzan sus ojos, y vomita sangre._

 _Izuku esconde su rostro a un lado de su madre y llora. Ella no ve lo que él ve. No hay ninguna manera de que ella sepa por qué está llorando. Ella piensa que es porque no tiene una particularidad, o porque tiene una particularidad que es tan inútil que quizás tal vez piense que no tiene ninguna después de todo._

 _Se merece ser feliz. Porque tiene una particularidad después de todo, y no es una inútil. Y cuando llore todos sus miedos, cuando estén en casa a salvo, entonces él le dirá a su madre de que no tiene que disculparse después de todo._

Deja el collar puesto cuando se lleva a Mika al no-mortal refugio donde usualmente va para esto. Llamaron al número en las etiquetas, hicieron su trabajo, y descubrieron que el dueño de la gata murió. Es una gata muy mona incluso sin su ojo izquierdo. Es amigable y cariñosa, con un pelaje blanco con manchas grises y naranjas, y con un agudo ronroneo. Tendrá buenas oportunidades de ser adoptada, y entonces no volverá a pasar hambre sola.

(Le da su teléfono a la mujer detrás del demostrador, por si acaso.)

Todo el incidente le hace llegar tarde a casa, pero no tan tarde como para perderse la cena. Mamá aún está ocupada en la cocina, así que Izuku se detiene enfrente de la TV y lo enciende. El volumen está lo suficientemente alta, sin molestar a los vecinos. Siempre lo está; ahoga los extraños suspiros de las cañerías, la puerta rara que se cierra sola, y el gran piramidal de sonidos que podrían describirse como La casa encantada si no fuera tan frecuente. Izuku cambia de canal continuamente, hasta quedarse en el que él estaba buscando.

Una melodía de música etéreo-falsa señaliza el final de los anuncios, acompañado por un grupo de aplausos del estudio de audiencia mientras que el presentador aparece en el escenario. Su traje no es nada más que llamativo, un conjunto de plata sobre una camisa blanca estirada y unos pantalones azul claro. El narrador presenta al llamativo presentador con un apodo que hace que Izuku se encoja por vergüenza ajena y eliminarlo inmediatamente de su memoria.

Hay muchos efectos de sonido, gesticulaciones salvajes y anuncios grandiosos en una voz amplificada que arrastra todas las vocales. Los miembros de la audiencia se acercan al escenario por la oportunidad de salir en la TV por quince minutos, y el ropaje-llamativo presentador del show procede a exorcizar demonios, haciendo contacto con otro marido enfermo, y curar otra de sus frecuentes pesadillas. Por un momento se desmaya, cansado por el "esfuerzo" de utilizar su "particularidad". Un participante de la audiencia es reducido a lágrimas cuando el presentador mantiene una conversación individual con su hermana gemela quien murió de pequeña.

El escenario está vacío excepto por el presentador y la mujer llorona. Él está hablando al mismísimo aire. Ha estado hablando al aire desde que por lo menos Izuku haya estado viendo.

"No puedo entender cómo puedes ver este tipo de cosas." Su madre se para en la entrada y se acerca justo detrás de donde Izuku está sentado. Se apoya en la parte de atrás del sofá y suspira, moviendo la cabeza de desaprobación. "¿Quién patrocinó este show, me pregunto?"

"¿Por qué crees que la gente hace esto?" Izuku pregunta. Realmente no espera una respuesta, o busca por una. "¿Sólo… para hacer estas cosas y hacer pensar que son reales?"

Su madre suspira otra vez. "Creo que quizás es porque… incluso en un mundo como el nuestro, aún existen cosas imposibles. O, cosas que todo el mundo piensa que son imposibles." Le da un beso en la cabeza. "Incluso pueden estar equivocados. Y mientras que haya cosas imposibles, habrá gente que quiera que esas cosas sean reales." Ronca un poco, entonces. "Y mientras la gente quiera algo, habrá otros que lo usarán para hacer dinero fácil."

"Pero no es imposible." Izuku dice por lo bajo. Su garganta se siente presionada. "En el mundo en el que vivimos, no podemos ni saber qué _es_ lo imposible." Menea su mano vagamente a la pantalla. "Es sólo por estas cosas que todos piensan que es una gran broma."

Aún está mirando a la pantalla, viendo el llamativo espectáculo de show, pero él puede sentir los ojos de su madre sobre él. Sabe que se preocupa.

"Lo sé, Izuku." Dice al final. "Y por supuesto que no es imposible – tú eres prueba de ello, ¿verdad? Y algún día… algún día la gente lo sabrá. Y puede que no sepamos mucho sobre fantasmas, pero si alguien puede saberlo, ese eres tú." Otro beso, e Izuku consigue sonreír. "Gracias a las estrellas que tuviste el cerebro de tu madre. No te preocupes por comentarios como ésos. Tu particularidad es tuya y de nadie más."

"Estaría bien que sirviese de algo para el trabajo de un héroe." Izuku murmura. "E incluso si fuese así, soy un sin particularidad en la hoja, así que ninguna clase va a quererme-"

"Hey." Mamá toca un lado de su cabeza gentilmente. Él mira hacia ella automáticamente, y su corazón se hunde al ver pena en su rostro. "Lo siento, Izuku. Sé que no es lo que querías. Pero sabes, no tienes que ser un héroe profesional para ayudar a gente. Tú ayudas a gente que incluso los héroes no saben que lo _necesitan_." Sonríe otra vez. "Y pienso que eso es genial, ¿tú no?"

Izuku cambia de canal. Cuando no contesta, su madre finalmente se marcha de la habitación. Su mano es un puño, casi una presión dolorosa alrededor del lápiz a lo que intenta volver a sus tareas. A pesar de los ánimos de su madre, el show le ha dejado con un mal sabor de boca. Realmente no es justo. Es como un lobo llorando, sólo todos los demás han echado el llanto, y ahora el lobo está en sus manos, perdido con lo que tiene que hacer con él.

Esperando que se suban sus ánimos, Izuku vuelve a los anuncios para ver si puede pillar algún reportaje de algún superhéroe. No hay mucho - en algún momento de la tarde, Kamui Woods detuvo un atraco en una tienda de la esquina, pero más allá de eso ha sido un día tranquilo. El interés de Izuku desaparece, y finalmente regresa su atención a las asignaturas mientras que las noticias se siguen reproduciendo de fondo.

Casi termina con las tareas de mates por hoy cuando la voz del reportero se desvanece. Al principio no lo nota, pero entonces la estática aparece, y su lápiz tiembla y marca una línea oscura en su hoja. Maldiciéndose así mismo, le lanza una maldición a la TV. La pantalla se vuelve negra, y se detiene. Lo blanco vacila y desaparece, y por un segundo parece que la imagen pueda estar regresando. O… _una_ imagen, igualmente. No parece mucho a unos anuncios. Parece como un vídeo de una sala vacía, pero parpadea rápidamente para Izuku para decirlo con seguridad. Mientras observa, la imagen se rompe y se queda estática una vez más,

"Oh, por dios." Mamá murmura mientras vuelve a la habitación. Coge otra vez el mando e intenta cambiar de canal, sin éxito, antes de dárselo a Izuku. "Sabes, ésta es la tercera vez esta semana."

Lo estático da un violento temblor. A lo que Izuku observa, una mano pálido emerge de la pantalla, como garra y agarrando al completo aire. La mano alcanza el suelo, las uñas rasgando para sujetarse, y una cabeza sale después. Pelo negro, rizado y desordenado, se escupe de lo estático blanco, seguido por unos hombros, otra mano, y finalmente la apariencia pálida salió de la pantalla al suelo del salón.

"Bueno, dime si algo cambia." Mamá suspira. "La cena ya está casi lista."

"Vale." Izuku dice. La apariencia cadáver se arrastra por la alfombra, su rostro cubierto de pelo negro. Izuku termina su problema de mates. Su madre deja la habitación.

La aparición agarra su tobillo.

"Estoy seguro de que eso es malo para la TV." Izuku dice, moviendo el pie. Su mano se sentía fría, incluso a través de su calcetín.

El sonido que ella hace en respuesta para nada suena como algo que una pequeña niña de ocho o nueve años debería hacer, pero sí que suena realmente similar a la TV estática. Como si fuese a demostrar su error, la pantalla parpadea otra vez, y las noticias regresan.

"¡La TV está bien, Mamá!" Llama a la cocina.

"¡Oh, bien! ¡Vosotros dos jugáis bien, ahora!"

El sofá no se hunde cuando la pálida fantasma se sienta al lado suyo, pero su oscuro, húmedo pelo si estorba cuando se acerca para mirar sus tareas. Izuku se aproxima, posicionándose para tener espacio para trabajar y para que ella tenga mejor vista sobre él. "Es bastante aburrido, Rei." Dice, un poco con pesar. "Sólo es mates."

Más sonidos fantasmales. Izuku nunca le ha oído hablar desde que le conoció, y es casi como tan vieja amiga como Bakugou fue. Está bien, incluso. No necesita hablar para hacerle sentir menos solitario.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del autor**_

Un par de notas antes de continuar-

Primero, pido disculpas si la cronología de esta historia es algo desordenada. Uno de los problemas de este tipo de AU/UA (Universo Alterno) que me gustaría evitar es simplemente volver a relatar los eventos de la oficial (Serie Original) exactamente iguales. Así que, si me salto o menciono un evento o escena sin mucho detalle, asumid que sucede más o menos igual como la oficial.

Y segundo, el personaje Rei, como-casi-un OC/PO (Personaje Original), está inspirado por el personaje Erma en la webcomic del mismo nombre por Brandon Santiago. Lo recomiendo muchísimo si sois de los que pensáis que es una monada un cómic de la vida cotidiana que juega con temas de terror mientras mantiene un ligero aire a Calvin-And-Hobbes.

Y con esto, disfruten el capítulo 2.

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Rei le sigue hasta el colegio al día siguiente.

No hay nada raro en eso. Le ha seguido hasta el colegio desde aquél día en Segundo Grado. No sucederá otra vez, Izuku le dijo, pero aún así le sigue. Tras años de prácticas, Izuku es el maestro de mantenerse quieto y atento perfectamente mientras que ella deambula por la clase, tirando papeles de las mesas para ver a los estudiantes luchar por recuperarlos, haciendo que las luces se apaguen y se enciendan para que algunos salten por sorpresa, o ponerse delante de la sala junto con el profesor e imitando sus poses y movimientos. Izuku solía estar en problemas por reírse, pero ya no.

Hoy, Izuku se encuentra en silencio en medio de sus compañeros alborotadores, sonriendo un poco exteriormente y carcajeándose interiormente, mientras que Rei realiza el baile _Hare Hare Yukai_ en la mesa de Hanamura, cuando la voz de su profesor le produce agua congelada por sus venas (como si le recorriese un sudor frío por la espalda).

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no quería Midoriya ir a la Yuuei/U.A. también?"

Izuku ha estado en muchos cementerios. Los próximos segundos en silencio los hace recordar cada uno.

Entonces todos a la vez, la clase es sumergida por risas descontroladas. Izuku se queda mirando al frente, dejando que sus compañeros se lancen con desdén por todos lados. Rei se enfada y entonces, su grito de furia resuena sobre sus voces, pero Izuku se enfrenta de cara a la clase y mantiene su mirada hasta que una explosión en miniatura nace de su mesa y le manda para atrás contra el suelo.

"Olvídate de tener una particularidad inútil." La voz hace que las costillas de Izuku se cierren en su sitio. Intenta mirar a Bakugou a los ojos; él realmente, realmente lo intenta. "¡Tú ni siquiera _tienes_ una jodida particularidad! Así que, ¿de dónde te sacas la oportunidad de estar en mi mismo nivel?"

Mirar su rostro es demasiado, así que Izuku vuelve a mirar de frente. "Solo intento matricularme en un colegio." Él dice. "No tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¡Qué te jodan, Deku, sé lo que es un _desafío_ en cuanto lo veo!" Un paso adelante, e Izuku mantiene su mirada al frente y espera. "¿Estás jodidamente intentando morir?"

"No." Izuku dice. "Estoy intentando entrar a una escuela. Eso es todo. Solo estoy… intentándolo. No hay nada malo en intentarlo."

La clase explota con risas varias. Rei grita y araña a su tormento sin éxito, y pasa un buen rato hasta que el orden se restaura.

Para cuando la clase ha terminado, Izuku se sumerge en la seguridad de las noticias online. Vídeos, fotografías, y relucientes cuentas de héroes le tranquilizan, y los asquerosos y horribles sentimientos desaparecen a lo que recuerda sus metas.

Pero el silbido de advertencia de Rei le trae de vuelta al presente, y por instinto empieza a recoger sus cosas. A lo que una sombra familiar cae sobre su mesa y el silbido de su querida amiga fantasma se convierte en un gruñido amenazante, Izuku agarra su cuaderno e intenta guardarlo en su mochila. La rapidez con la que él recoja sus cosas, más fácilmente podrá escapar.

El cuaderno es robado de sus manos y alejado de su alcance. Rei se lanza, con sus dedos como-garras bien abiertos, pero traspasa la cara, el cuerpo y los brazos de Bakugou, y ni una sola vez pestañea. Con un grito de frustración lanza a volar los papeles de las mesas cercanas, y ni incluso Bakugou o ninguno de sus amigos parecen notarlo.

"No hemos terminado, Deku."

La frustración de Rei puede ser contagiosa, porque Izuku siente que arde por dentro. "Es sólo unos _apuntes del instituto_." Intenta agarrar su cuaderno, sin éxito. Bakugou lo aleja de su alcance.

"Esa es la cosa, Deku. Intenta y coge esto de tu pequeño cerebro sin particularidad. Seré el primero y el único estudiante de esta mierda de instituto en entrar en la U.A." Una explosión de una palma de la mano rasga el cuaderno, e Izuku hace un sonido como si hubiese sido golpeado en el estómago. "Así que no me gusta cuando un incompetente como tú viene y me desafía."

Está demasiado cerca. A Rei no le gusta demasiado, y puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo en lo que se transforma. Es difícil describirlo, y más mantener la mirada sin sentir su comida subir por el esófago. Aleja sus ojos de ella y de vuelta a sus compañeros, y su cerebro inmediatamente empieza a limpiarse de esa imagen. No hay ninguna forma de bloquear los sonidos, de hecho. Izuku llevará esos sonidos a la tumba.

Sin nada más, pone las cosas un poco en perspectiva. La presión en su pecho se aligera, y el poder del habla regresa a él. "Si soy tan inútil, ¿entonces por qué me ves como una amenaza?" Pegunta.

"¡No lo _eres_!" La mesa recibe más abuso con otro puñetazo explosivo. "¡No vuelvas a jodidamente olvidarlo! ¡No eres una amenaza para mí! ¡No eres nada y tú _siempre_ serás nada! ¡Intenta recordarlo cuando vuelvas a decir mierdas como ésas!"

Ella está furiosa, muy furiosa. Algunas veces Izuku tiene que apartar sus ojos y recordarse a sí mismo de que no puede dañar a Bakugou, incluso si lo intenta. (Y lo ha intentado.)

"Ése es tu problema, Bakugou." Dice suavemente. "Tú siempre piensas que todo es sobre _ti_."

Se arrepiente de eso al segundo, cuando la mano de Bakugou se cierra sobre su hombro.

Hay varias formas en las que Izuku puede reaccionar a esto. Es un número pequeño, y no incluyen cosas como gritar por ayuda, luchar, o pedir perdón. Esta opción se presenta por un pequeño segundo en la mente de Izuku, y lo poco que queda de su parte racional de su cerebro lo rechaza. Y entonces, a cambio, Izuku se queda congelado.

Un momento después de que le agarre Bakugou, Izuku se queda completamente quieto. Sus costillas en su sitio, sus manos en puños inmóviles en su regazo, y observa pálido a la cara de ira de Bakugou.

(Una de las luces fluorescentes del techo se apaga, y eso es todo lo que cualquiera sería capaz de ver de lo que la amiga de Izuku está planeando. Él puede ver el resto, y es aún más terrorífico que el adolescente quien _no deja ir su hombro_.)

No hay nada que pueda hacer para parar a Bakugou de estrujar su hombro y de gritarle, así que no hace nada. Simplemente se queda sentado, observa y mantiene su boca cerrada y sus puños en su regazo y se dice a sí mismo una y otra vez, que estrujarle y gritarle es todo lo que Bakugou va a hacer. Se dice a sí mismo, _no volverá a suceder_.

No lo hará.

El enfado pasará. Todo lo que Izuku tiene que hacer es esperar.

No tiene que esperar demasiado. Bakugou termina diciendo su frase, y el hielo de la sangre de Izuku se desvanece al momento en que la mano de Bakugou deja su hombro. Rei aún está intentando dañarle. Él desea que no lo hiciese.

Aún así, Izuku se alegra de que esté ahí, porque cuando Bakugou deja caer su cuaderno por la ventana, se lanza a por él. No hay arreglo para las marcas de quemado de la particularidad de Bakugou, pero cuando Izuku finalmente se hace paso con sus piernas temblorosas al patio de al lado, se le encuentra al lado del estanque de kois con su cuaderno en el suelo bajo sus pies, perfectamente seco.

Él es apreciado después.

Todo es en vano, pero Izuku aún lo aprecia. Están caminando bajo un puente, o por lo menos él está andando y ella flota a su lado. Izuku se adentra bajo el puente, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor mientras que lucha con sus pensamientos y miedos y esperanzas. No está prestando atención hasta que ella se aparece delante suya.

Su cara se torna en una máscara enfermiza. Se oscila sobre él, su expresión convirtiéndose en un gruñido, su pelo torciéndose y envolviéndose como serpientes. Pero no está mirando a él – está mirando tras él.

Siguiendo su mirada, Izuku se da la vuelta cuando un slime* aparece de la alcantarilla. Tiene tiempo para correr, pero no lo suficiente, y el slime está sobre él antes de poder siquiera salir debajo del puente. Le cubre, pegajosamente, haciéndose paso por su boca y nariz antes de que la oscuridad bordee los bordes de su visión. Ve a ella aparecer de la nada, y sus oídos retumban y tiemblan con su grito en llanto hasta que su cráneo sienta como si pudiese partirse en dos, pero no lo suficiente. La cosa no lo puede ver, y no puede tocarle; sus garras hacen menos daño que los de Izuku.

Su particularidad es realmente inútil en combate, alguna pequeña, parte poca-racional de él se da cuenta. Ayuda a gente que otros no ven, resuelve problemas que otros no saben que necesitan arreglo, pero aquí está, sofocándose por un criminal con una particularidad de lujo, y no hay nada que él o ninguno de sus amigos puedan hacer.

En tiempos como éstos, como en Segundo Grado, como sus años en el instituto en el que era vapuleado y encerrado en las taquillas, él es tan bueno como un sin particularidad.

El pánico que nubla sus pensamientos es puramente intencional, nacido del instinto de supervivencia. Pero a lo que Izuku se sofoca lentamente, su último pensamiento a lo que su visión se vuelve oscura es que va a unirse con ella pronto, y quizás signifique que quizás pueda finalmente saber su verdadero nombre.

* * *

Ningún momento de descanso con este hombre, ¿verdad?

"Te estás volviendo cada vez más lento." Le dice. "En el pasado, le habrías atrapado cual ratón por su cola antes de que siquiera llegase a la alcantarilla."

Toshi no responde. Nunca lo hace.

Sinceramente, Shimura Nana* no es buena juzgando sobre velocidades estos días. Él podría estar superando a un tren bala, y aún así ella estaría pisando sus talones sin sudar. Por supuesto, no es justo decirlo; no podría sudar aunque quisiera. Uno no puede sudar sin piel, o respirar sin pulmones, o cansarse sin cuerpo.

Uno no puede hacer mucho, la verdad.

Así que le sigue, y observa, y su brillante e ingenioso comentario acaba en oídos sordos.

Hoy, su estudiante de confianza ha perseguido a un criminal hasta el sistema de alcantarillado. Es un criminal penoso, casi sin merecerse llamar villano, pero Toshi nunca pudo ignorar un grito de auxilio. Desafortunadamente las cosas se han torcido un poco, y hay muy poco a lo que ella podría ayudar o guiarle.

No, todo lo que Nana puede hacer es mantenerse a su lado, lo que ha hecho durante años, viendo como corre y contrataca y encuentra el camino correcto. El cuerpo del criminal es un lodo viscoso, y ha dejado su rastro en su huida. No es que Nana estuviese preocupada. Toshi siempre encuentra su camino eventualmente.

El grito le hace saltar. Ha estado por aquí por un buen rato, lo suficiente como para saber que partes son de su nueva vida normal y lo que no. Esto no es un grito de un inocente en peligro; sabe que no lo es, porque si lo fuese entonces Toshi lo escucharía e iría directamente de culo al lugar en vez de recorrerse el mismo sitio, siguiendo las marcas de lodo dejadas por el culpable. Éste es el tipo de grito que el arañazo en la pizarra desearía copiar, el típico ruido tocapelotas que se siente como si te jodiesen los oídos, el típico sonido de varias voces en una, que hacen temblar las paredes y quiebran ventanas y se convierten la música de fondo de tus pesadillas durante semanas.

Tampoco es que Nana sea capaz de dormir.

Pero a pesar de la inconsciencia de Toshi, aún sigue yendo directamente hacia él, y eso significa que Toshi se dirige hacia algo que quizás no esté preparado. ¿Y qué tipo de vigilante fantasmal sería si se quedase aparte y lo deja suceder?

En un parpadeo ella está por delante de él, siguiendo a sus oídos y cualquier otra sensación que le dirige a actuar. Deja a Toshi detrás, y el camino del slime se vuelve gruesa y gruesa hasta que asciende hasta debajo de un puente y-

Oh dios mío.

El slime villano está ahí, y no está solo. Que la diosa nos ayude a todos, hay _niños_ ahí. Uno de ellos está atrapado por su agarre, envuelto por el slime como si se estuviese ahogando en un estanque viviente. Sus movimientos eran lentos, haciéndose más y más débil por segundo a lo que va perdiendo consciencia. Y el otro…

El otro sigue gritando, su forma cambiando y distorsionando a lo que gruñe para despertar a la muerte. Por su tamaño y la vaga impresión de un camisón para niños dieron la pista a Nana para ver el hecho de que está mirando a una pequeña niña y no a un golum demoníaco que se arrastró hasta aquí desde las profundidades de un sueño enfermizo. La parte restante de ella es todo retorcidos, retortijones de sombras, dedos que se alargan como sombras de ramas que traspasan una ventana oscura, salvajes rastros de pelo negro, y una cara que quema la memoria de Nana.

Ella grita, gruñe, no por miedo sino por ira, a lo que sus dedos afilados desgarran inútilmente a la envoltura de lodo. Está atacando al villano, no al chico; como un voltio Nana se da cuenta de que está intentado _liberar_ al chico.

Y entonces Toshi está ahí.

La pelea es milagrosamente corta, si es que eso se pudiese llamar una "pelea". En dos movimientos, el villano está encerrado en un par de botellas de soda, y Toshi está recogiendo al inconsciente chico y trayéndole hacia la luz del sol. La pequeña chica está ahora en calma, aún con las sombras, y Nana se encuentra mirando a una chica de unos ocho o nueve años, toda palidecida y con huesos delgados y con un oscuro, revuelto pelo. Sus ojos negros parpadean hacia Nana, curiosa pero no hostil como algunos poltergeist (Fantasmas/espíritus que con su poder pueden afectar al mundo humano, por lo general, negativamente). Nana le sonríe, y después de unos momentos de duda y una mirada hacia el chico aún-vivo, la pequeña fantasma sonríe de vuelta.

Es una sonrisa inquieta, eso seguro, pero una sincera.

"¿Amigo tuyo?" Nana pregunta. La chica asiente. "Ah. Es un buen detalle por tu parte. ¿No te sientes a veces sola? Él tendrá una larga vida por vivir, sabes."

La chica se rasca la nariz con una sonrisa torcida, como si encontrase las palabras de Nana graciosas de alguna manera.

Es un alivio cuando el chico despierta, y altamente divertido cuando se queda anonadado al conocer a Toshi. Nana desearía que pudiese colarse y darle a su viejo estudiante con orejas de conejo, algo para enseñar a este pobre chico quien es el mayor friki y que no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso, pero no es como si el chico pudiese verle igualmente, así que se queda atrás.

Los dedos de la chica son como cubitos de hielo cuando coge la mano de Nana. Le aprieta hasta atraer la atención de Nana, y apunta hacia su tembloroso amigo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Nana le mira, pero más allá de parecer como un adorable idiota enfrente de su estudiante, él no hace nada notable.

La chica apunta, con mayor urgencia, pero no habla, y Nana no es influenciada por niños, mucho menos niños fantasma.

"Lo siento, yo no – _oh demonios_." Toshi se marcha entonces – literalmente, como un cohete – con el chico agarrándose a su pierna, y le cuesta mucho a Nana de no reírse hasta morir por segunda vez a lo que les sigue.

…..

"¿Es posible para mí ser un héroe como tú, sin tener siquiera una particularidad?" El chico pregunta, y anda que no es ésa una pregunta trampa.

Nana está un poco distraída de eso, de hecho, está viendo como sólo queda una rápida y disipante nube de humo entre Toshi y el no querido descubrimiento. Desearía que pudiese menear sus brazos y crear una distracción, aplastar con sus manos los ojos del chico, algo para esconder a Toshi, pero es inútil. Un simple viento revela al Toshi enfermizo, su verdadera forma, y el chico deja su embarazoso murmullo para hacer un sonido como aplastar a un ratón.

"Jodida suerte." Nana suspira, a pesar de saber que Toshi no puede oírle. "Quizás deberías pedirle un descanso antes de que este chico suba tu preciado trasero por todo Instagram."

"¿Q-Que-Qué está sucediendo – tú no eres –?" El chico chisporrotea.

"Vamos, sólo márchate." Nana impulsa. Es como cuando a veces les gritas a los personajes de una película. "Estarás a tope de fuerza mañana y no es como si alguien le fuese a _creer_ si contase que vio a All Might deshinchado como a un triste pez globo."

La cara del chico se endurece, sus ojos parpadeando, con lo que Nana reconoce abruptamente como un estirado bufido de risa. Se le queda mirando. ¿Acaso él… se _ríe_ de la desgracia de su estudiante? Antes de que se enfade apropiadamente, rápidamente cambia su cara en una más neutral, curiosa expresión.

"Tú estás…" Dice silenciosamente, los ojos abiertos en alerta. "¿Acaso… te sucedió algo?"

Toshi abre su boca para contestar y en cambio vomita sangre.

Nana tiembla por simpatía, probablemente por Toshi pero un poquito por el crío, también. Eso debió ser bastante terrorífico, ver al Símbolo de la Paz toser como si se fuera a morir. Le mira, pensando en qué categoría iba a caer. ¿Será un gritón? ¿Un desfallecido? ¿O será uno de las posibles mentes rápidas que van a por su teléfono y pedirán inmediatamente la ambulancia? Muy curiosa y no implicada, Nana mira por su reacción.

Y…

No hay ninguna.

Espera, no, hay un pestañeo. Por lo menos pestañea. Por supuesto, acaba de tener un vuelo impromptu por la vía aérea de la ciudad, así que quizás tenga los ojos secos.

"¿Estás bien?" El chico pregunta, y eso es todo.

"Estoy bien." Toshi contesta tersamente, limpiando su boca con su brazo. "Mira… Voy a necesitar que esto lo mantengas en secreto, ¿vale?"

Y eso es todo. Toshi cambia de tema y… el chico le sigue el rollo.

Va…le…

Nana se acerca a lo que Toshi le explica sobre su condición y el chico escucha. Estar muerta significa ser un observador, y un observador significa seguir lo que sea que le capte su interés por el bien de mantenerse cuerdos. No hay razón en ignorar la curiosidad; ella ya está completamente muerta, y a pesar de que la satisfacción no le traerá de vuelta, seguramente le mantendrá alejada de la fina línea hacia la locura.

Es algo bajito, este chico. Delgado, incluso para un adolescente. Es el tipo de chico que se mezcla con el fondo incluso sin intentarlo. Las únicas cosas remotamente destacables sobre él son el ligero tono de verde en su pelo, y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Hay una palidez en su rostro, también, que pasaría desapercibido si no hiciesen que su aspersión de pecas destacasen.

Pero su apariencia no es lo que llama la atención de Nana y que lo mantenga – es cómo se está tomando la historia de Toshi. O más bien, cómo _no_ se lo está tomando.

No interrumpe, además de ser cortés haciendo sonidos y contestaciones para mostrar de que aún le está escuchando. Su expresión no cambia. No hay sorpresa, ni horror, ni incluso repulsión cuando Toshi muestra su asquerosa, nudosa cicatriz a su lado. El chico toma todo con la misma expresión de triste, triste simpatía.

"Eso debió ser horrible." Dice silenciosamente, cuando Toshi se detiene. "Nunca me dí cuenta."

"Eso es bueno." Toshi dice, ajustándose la camiseta otra vez. "No dije nada al público sobre mi condición, y no lo pienso hacer. Soy el Símbolo de la Paz, después de todo. El héroe que rescata a la gente con una sonrisa. No puedo sucumbir al mal o al miedo.

"Lo sé." El chico murmura, casi demasiado bajo como para oírle. "Eso es, em. Eso es por qué quiero ser un héroe. Quiero ser _ese tipo_ de héroe. Como tú." Y oh, Nana no quiere nada más que meter este chico en su bolsillo y llevárselo a casa.

Toshi suspira fuertemente. "Mira. La verdad es, no hay mucho tras esa sonrisa. Gloria y felicidad no entran en ello cuando ya es suficiente mantenerse con vida y salvar a todos los que puedas. Yo sonrío para distraerme de mis propios miedos, y de la presión."

"Ya… veo." El chico se ve pensativo sobre esto, las cejas fruncidas mientras toma lo que Toshi le ha dicho. "Casi yo… entiendo cómo se siente." Mueve la cabeza como si se lo limpiase. "Lo siento, no quería hacerte – esto fue estúpido por mi parte y – no diré nada a nadie, así que no te tienes que preocupar por eso." El chico consigue una nerviosa sonrisa con pesar.

"Gracias." Toshi dice, y lo siente. "Y con esto en mente, para contestar tu pregunta… no. No creo que puedas convertirte en héroe sin una particularidad."

La sonrisa desvanece como si hubiese sido abofeteada.

"Ésto es el peligro del trabajo." Toshi continúa. "Y esto es lo que pasa _con_ una particularidad. Sin uno, y uno sin utilidad para el combate, no tienes demasiadas esperanzas. Es peligroso, y créeme – da igual lo chulo que sea, no vale la pena tu vida si no tienes una particularidad para protegerte a ti y a los demás."

Este chico y su expresión le están haciendo trizas su corazón ahora mismo. "Un poco duro ahí, Toshi." Ella murmulla. "E hipócrita, Dios."

Nana recuerda cuando esta pregunta llegó, el día que se tropezó con un chico largirucho con un gran corazón y un desafortunado poder escaso para respaldarlo. Porque sí, un chico sin particularidad puede convertirse en héroe, otorgados por una particularidad en algún momento, ¿pero cómo de raro es eso? No es como si Nana o Toshi pudiesen otorgar One for All para todo necesitado quienes lo quieren desesperadamente.

No detiene la mirada del chico en querer darle un abrazo. Toshi saca la sugerencia de ser un agente de policía como un premio de consolación, y Nana respinga porque ahora el chico parece como si fuese a llorar.

"Ahora mira lo que has hecho." Ella dice con una mirada plana a su estudiante. "¿Ves? Ea – ea. Ahí está su corazón rompiéndose, ese es el mismo instante en el que se rompe. Tú monstruo."

Le sigue saliéndose de la terraza, dejando al chico con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y una pequeña chica fantasma apoyándole simpáticamente. Bueno, eso es lo que es, ella piensa.

Antes de que se acabe el día, Midoriya Izuku golpea a un monstruoso slime en el ojo y solloza a lo que acepta la oferta de Toshi de obtener el One for All, y Nana no podía sentirse más a gusto de haber estado equivocada.

* * *

Izuku aún está eufórico a lo que regresa a casa. Sus piernas son ligeramente más robustas que temblorosas, y su mente es un reproductor en eco de las palabras de All Might.

 _Puedes convertirte en héroe. Puedes convertirte en héroe. Puedes convertirte en héroe._

"Debería haber lanzado mi mochila a un supervillano hace meses." Lo dice en voz alta. Rei le hace un chasquido que manda un gato callejero hacia los arbustos.

No es cuando posa sus pies en la entrada de su casa que la felicidad, impensable e incrédula, y la dura e inolvidable realización les pegan en la cara cual rayos de sol directos a los ojos.

"Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío, no soy un sin particularidad."

Ella pestañea cual búho hacia él.

"Acabo de mentir a All Might. Acabo de mentirle en su _cara_." El corazón de Izuku se oprime, y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. "Acabo de mirar al Símbolo de la Paz a sus ojos y le mentí como si nada y oh Dios soy una persona horrible y _Mamá._ " La segunda realización no es menos brutal que la primera. Por un segundo, un gran fallo en su 'supuesto' plan hace una abrupta aparición.

Él dijo que sí. Por supuesto que diría que sí. All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz, el Héroe Número Uno, el grandioso profesional en activo que Izuku alguna vez haya escuchado, el hombre cuyo rostro estaba pegada por todas las paredes de su habitación, le ha acercado su mano y le ofrecido entrenarle personalmente como sucesor y pasarle una poderosa particularidad a su cuidado. ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente debía haber hecho, darle la mano y decir no gracias?

"Mamá nunca va a aceptar esto." Suspira.

Ella le da una mirada plana.

"¡Es que no puedo no decírselo!" Izuku siseó, comprobando sus alrededores de que nadie pueda verle o escucharle discutir con un fantasma. "Ya tengo una particularidad. Ella sabe que particularidad es. Si de repente empiezo a tener otro nuevo, ella-"

La puerta frontal se abre, e Izuku podría jurar que perdió por lo menos cinco años de su vida. "¡Izuku!" Es atraído a un abrazo antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. "Izuku, oh dios mío, he visto las noticias y estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?"

"Mamá, hice una cosa estúpida." Se escapan de la boca de Izuku antes de que completamente sepa lo que tiene intención de hacer. "Hice bastantes cosas estúpidas."

La palma de su amiga fantasma hace un ligero sonido de golpetazo a lo que se da en su frente.

Mamá se abalanza sobre él a lo que entran, comprobando una y otra vez de que realmente está ileso. En unos minutos, sus zapatillas y su chaqueta son quitadas y están sentados para cenar. Izuku se queda observando a su plato, sus cejas fruncidas. Alguna parte de las paredes, una voz incorpórea susurra algo incoherente antes de que continúe su camino.

"¿Izuku?" Él no le mira la cara, pero puede oír cómo de preocupada está Mamá. "Sabes, cariño… sea lo que sea, no podré ayudarte si no me dices qué va mal."

"Conocí a All Might hoy." Izuku dice.

"¡Oh!" Su madre salta de sorpresa. "Oh dios santo, tú – wow. ¡Eso es increíble! Me alegro por ti, cariño, pero… entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ésa es la cosa, nada va mal." Izuku dice, mirándole por fin. "Todo es… increíble, realmente, es sólo. Quizás tú no… sentirás lo mismo."

Mamá frunce el ceño. "Yo… no lo entiendo. Pienso que es maravilloso que llegases a conocer a tú héroe."

"Quiere entrenarme."

El ceño desaparece, y Mamá se le queda mirando con una cara puramente atónita que podría ser muy divertida en otra situación. "¿Te pido perdón?"

"Verás, él – yo – " Izuku se detiene, su corazón cayendo en picado. Las palabras se traban en su garganta, y ante él se encuentra un dilema.

Tiene dos opciones. O pude mentir a su madre y eventualmente rebuscar una forma para explicárselo cuando finalmente consiga super fuerza, o puede decirle la verdad y traicionar la confianza de All Might revelando el secreto de su particularidad, y posiblemente su herida también.

 _Está elección apesta_. Hoy se está convirtiendo cada vez menos y menos a un sueño hecho realidad.

"¿Izuku?" Mamá prosigue. "Em. Voy a necesitar un poco de contexto, cariño."

"Me dijo algo sobre él mismo." Izuku finalmente dice. "Algo que no quiere que la gente sepa. Pero no puedo hacer esto sin decírtelo, y no puedo decirte eso sin tener que decirte eso otro. Así que… estoy atrapado."

"Oh." El rostro de Mamá decae. "Oh, cariño. Ésa es una situación muy dura." Ella frunce el ceño, pero es más como un fruncido pensativo a lo que busca una solución. "Esta cosa que él no quiere que la gente sepa, ¿te pone en peligro?"

"No." Izuku dice. "Realmente no."

"¿Pone a otra gente en peligro?"

"Sólo a él mismo." Izuku dice, recordando la cicatriz distorsionada.

"Vale." Mamá asiente, aún pensativa. "Si no es nada que te vaya a hacer daño, Izuku, entonces… Supongo que estará bien el que no lo sepa. _Pero sólo entonces,_ ¿escuchaste?" Izuku asiente. "¿Hay alguna forma de decirme el resto sin traicionar la confianza de nadie?"

"Lo… intentaré."

"Y si no puedes, entonces… Preferiría que no me lo dijeses, Izuku."

"Lo sé, Mamá. Vale." Él toma aire. "All Might – está buscando un sucesor. Su particularidad… em." No hay forma de retroceder ahora. "Puede pasar su particularidad, Mamá. Él me preguntó si yo lo quería."

Mamá suelta sus palillos estrepitosamente. Se le queda mirando, muda y en shock.

"Yo… yo no le he dicho sobre mi poder." Izuku continúa. Sus ojos regresaron al plato. "Él piensa que soy un sin particularidad. Pero él – él piensa que tengo lo que necesito para tener su poder." Se detiene, su garganta meneándose a lo que traga. "Mamá, yo… yo le dije que sí."

" _¡Izuku!_ "

"¡Lo sé!" Izuku suelta, dejando caer sus palillos. "¡Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido una estupidez pero – es All Might, Mamá! ¡Y era _yo_! ¿Qué _pensabas_ que iba a decir?"

"Deberías haber hablado conmigo antes." Mamá se lleva sus manos a su cara. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Izuku puede verlos temblar.

"No estabas ahí para decírtelo." Izuku dice silenciosamente. "Así que te estoy diciéndolo ahora. Mamá, realmente quiero hacer esto."

"Lo sé, Izuku, lo sé, pero-"

"Yo no-" Su voz queda atraganta en su garganta. "No pienso que vaya a tener otra oportunidad como ésta, Mamá. Yo…" La culpabilidad sube hasta su garganta, y siente sus lagrimas en sus ojos, porque su sueño imposible está de repente a su alcance pero _ella puede decir que no_. "Casi no te lo llego a decir, pero… ya sabes sobre mi particularidad, y no podría esconderlo de ti si de repente tengo uno nuevo, y-"

"Siempre me lo dices." Su voz es suave, su rostro escondido tras sus manos. Izuku no puede decir lo que ella siente, y eso le asusta. "No importa qué, tú _siempre me lo dices_ , porque si no lo haces y te metes en problemas entonces-"

"Lo sé."

"Izuku." Lentamente, sus manos regresan a su regazo, e Izuku le resulta difícil mirar su rostro por mucho tiempo. "Esto es - esto es _gran cambio en tu vida._ Y sólo tienes catorce años. No sé si esto es una buena idea. ¿Acaso – acaso sabes lo que él planea?"

"Todo lo que sé." Izuku dice. "Es que All Might quiere entrenarme, y ésta es la única oportunidad que he tenido para convertirme en héroe."

"Izuku-"

"Mamá." Su voz se quiebra. "Necesito - necesito contarte lo que sucedió. Mamá, era Bakugou." Ve su expresión cambiarse a la de una pieda. "No, quiero decir – estaba en problemas. Fui atacado primero, y entonces el hombre fue a por Bakugou, y…" Su respiración se engancha. "Mamá, estaba _asustado_."

La mirada de piedra en sus ojos se rompe.

"Él estaba tan asustado, Mamá. Estaba tan asustado como yo cuando – y no me importó lo que él – yo ni siquiera le di importancia a lo que hizo, yo sólo – le tenía, y-" La figura de Mamá se nubla a lo que las lágrimas caen, e Izuku se esfuerza en hablar contra su tembloroso y apretado dolor en su garganta. "Y lo único que podía pensar fue, que no quería verle de ésa manera. Ni ahora. Ni _nunca_. Y-Yo no quiero verle nunca más de ésa forma. Así que intenté detenerlo, y Mamá, no podía hacer _nada_. Todo lo que podía hacer era – atrasarlo. _Lancé mi mochila_ y eso fue todo. Y entonces fue directo a hacerme daño y-y no podía hacer nada más. Y entonces All Might apareció y – y todo _acabó_." Él solloza, limpiándose sus lágrimas con su manga. "Sé que tengo una particularidad y sé que es especial y única pero _no pudo salvar a nadie con ella_. No puedo salvar la vida de las personas. Todo lo que puedo hacer es hablarles después de que estén muertos." Brazos le envolvieron, calientes y suaves, e Izuku solloza en el jersey de su madre. "No quiero volver a pasar por eso."

"Oh, cariño." Su voz tiembla e Izuku piensa si ella también va a llorar. "Lo siento. Lo siento de que tuvieses miedo y lo siento de que tuvieses que sentirte así." Ella presiona un beso a un lado de su cabeza y acaricia su espalda gentilmente. "Eres bueno, ¿me escuchas? Eres una buena persona y el mundo tiene suerte de tenerte."

"Yo…" Su respiración se engancha un poco, y ella deja salir un suspiro. "Yo… yo lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Y pienso…" Retrocede, con un pelo escandaloso cayendo por sus ojos. Respira profundamente. "Pienso que si te detengo, entonces… yo también me arrepentiré."

Izuku parpadea, de repente con los ojos abiertos, lágrimas secándose en su rostro. "Quieres decir…"

"Quiero que estés a salvo." Dice. "Realmente deseo que estés a salvo. Pero prefiero que tú seas feliz." Gentilmente, Mamá sujeta un lado de su rostro con su mano. "¿Esto te hará feliz?"

"Más que nada." Izuku susurra.

"Bueno." Después de un momento, ella ofrece una pequeña sonrisa valiente, y de alguna manera parece incluso más brillante que la de All Might. "Entonces vale. Dime en lo que te puedo ayudar."

Rei salta triunfante, quitando la luz de la cocina y mandando a volar una espátula de metal por la sala.

* * *

 _ **Notas propias:**_

Slime* El monstruo de lodo -.-

Shimura Nana* Personaje importante de la serie BNHA (¿Spoiler del manga para aquellos que no lo leen? Personalmente no lo veo como un spoiler, ya que me estoy leyendo el manga)

Muchísimas gracias a JacksonDragneel16, Pau-Neko y nessa11997 por vuestras reviews. Me alegra saber que os gustase el primer capítulo, y espero que también este. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible los demás capítulos. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Hacer por voluntad propia servicios comunitarios es sorprendentemente difícil con todo ese grito.

Izuku no es el que está gritando – bueno, sí que grita un poco, cuando se quema en el dedo con algún horno desechable o cuando accidentalmente se le cae algún microondas en el pie. Pero no se está distrayendo por el sonido de su propia voz.

La primera vez que ocurre es al primer día, e Izuku está exhausto de percatarse al ponerse el sol estando seguro de que sólo está teniendo una viviente alucinación auditoria.

Pero no, ése no es el caso, porque el propio sonido obliga a Rei a bajarse cual araña de su sitio en la pila de basura, y hace que la mujer fantasma de All Might se acerque y mire a su alrededor en alerta. Con la espalda de la fantasma mostrándose, Rei agarra su mano y apunta con su dedo. Él sigue la dirección del dedo, soñoliento, pero todo lo que ve son montañas de basura.

Montañas aullantes* de basura.

Ya está cansado y adolorido de los pesados levantamientos que ha hecho desde que empezó, pero ahora hay un zumbido que recorre todo su cuerpo. No es miedo, aún no, pero es una silenciosa e implacable y nerviosa energía. Es tanto como lucha o huye; pero aún es incapaz de decir si quiere más luchar o huir; todo lo que sabe es que no quiere mantenerse quieto. Quiere hacer _algo_ , cualquier cosa para detener los gritos.

Antes de poder detenerse, gruñe en alto y se masajea desesperadamente su frente, tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza que estaba por llegar,

Un cálido golpe en su espalda casi hace estampar su cara contra el suelo, y su mal equilibrio esconde el hecho de que le hizo saltar del susto cual conejo. "¿Descansando ya?" La voz de All Might retumba, momentáneamente ahogando el grito desencarnado. "No te rendirás tan pronto, ¿verdad, joven Midoriya?"

"¡Nope!" Izuku pone su más brillante y determinada sonrisa, y regresa a transportar la basura al recogedor. No tarda mucho en quitarle la respiración, pero continúa. A lo que lo hace, mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando encontrar el lugar donde los gritos provenían. Su amiga se mantiene cerca de él, observando el lugar todo el rato.

No por mucho tiempo, Izuku determina que la voz no es sólo de gritos; es llanto, también. Su nerviosismo decrece un poco, pero el zumbido del resto de energía está ahí. Izuku lo vierte en lo que está haciendo.

"Esto no me gusta."

Izuku hace una mirada rápida a la fantasma. Desde el incidente del villano de lodo, le ha visto mantenerse al lado de All Might. Él aún no les ha visto separados.

Ella no es alguien que pueda reconocer, y eso sólo le hace picar su curiosidad. Es ancha y muscular, con pelo negro en una media coleta. Muchos fantasmas aparecen con la ropa con la que murieron, pero bastantes de ellos pueden cambiar su apariencia como quieran, e Izuku nunca puede estar seguro cual es de los dos a excepción de que haya sangre o desgaste en la ropa. En el caso de esta fantasma, su camiseta de tirantes y sus pantalones de deporte le hacen ver como si hubiese muerto de camino al gimnasio. No parece haber una marca en ella, incluso, así que o ha sido envenenada o ha cambiado su apariencia.

Izuku se pregunta cuál será su nombre.

No ha hablado con ella – aún. No le ha visto sin que All Might no estuviese cerca, y de ninguna forma iba él a arriesgarse a hablar con ella cuando el Héroe Número Uno pueda escucharle. Si All Might le escuchase, entonces preguntará que con quién está hablando, e Izuku no puede decirle la verdad. Absolutamente no puede.

Izuku tiene una oportunidad, su primera y única oportunidad para convertirse en héroe. De ninguna manera va a arriesgarlo todo cuando acaba de empezar. All Might no necesita saberlo.

Mientras él observa por el rabillo del ojo, la mujer apunta a por un aplastamiento a la cabeza de All Might que lo traspasa. "Bueno, voy a ir a echar un vistazo a ese desorden y, eh… por suerte hallar una forma para dar una pista a ambos cabeza huecas sobre una fantasma furiosa y gritona si lo necesito. Espera sentado, Toshi." Se desvanece en el mismo aire.

Izuku aprieta sus labios a lo que se levanta y envuelve con sus brazos a lo que parece ser los restos de un microondas. Y si demuestra ser peligrosa, entonces tendrá que encontrar una manera para avisar a All Might sin revelar demasiado. ¿Podría inventarse una excusa para ellos marcharse, sin hacer pensar a All Might que no toma esto en serio?

Antes de que pueda pensar más sobre el asunto, la voz fantasmal se une por un segundo, y es cuando los gemidos misteriosos se vuelven como un chillido fantasmal equivalente al ruido que hacen los gatos al pelearse en un callejón. Izuku no se lo esperaba, porque es cuando suelta el microondas en su propio pie y añade su propio agudo chillido al alboroto.

Gracias al desuso y decaimiento, sólo es ahora la mitad de un microondas, así que Izuku evita un pie roto. Aunque no es capaz de evitar llamar la atención de All Might.

"¡Jaja, u-ups!" Cuidadosamente saca su pie del roto electrodoméstico. "Tonto de mí, d-dedos de mariposa, jaja. Ningún daño provocado, no te preocupes, yo puedo, volver a cogerlo." Hace eso mismo, aún susurrándose así mismo con la ligera esperanza de que All Might lo dejase pasar. "Sip, aún continuando. Sin problemas. Hacia al camión." Excepto de que es muy probable de que la amiga fantasma de All Might se esté enredando con una infeliz poltergeist* ahora mismo, e Izuku no tiene forma de escapar de su atención lo suficiente como para solucionar la situación.

Él transporta el microondas roto y casi se choca contra Rei. Su pelo está empezando a moverse, sin ayuda del viento, y eso es usualmente una buena señal de que también está incómoda. Izuku mastica su labio y anda despacio, escogiendo la siguiente basura para agarrar. La mujer debe ser alguien que All Might conozca. No se parece demasiado como para ser un familiar - ¿quizás una amiga? ¿Una novia? ¿Acaso All Might tuvo una novia? Es cierto que tiene muchas fans – se está desviando. El punto es, que si está pasando su otra vida siguiéndole, entonces hubo una clase de unión. Tuvo que haberlo. Rei es diferente; si no fuese por el hecho de que podía verle y escucharle y hablarle, Izuku duda de que le hubiese dado un repaso. Pero si esta mujer es importante para All Might…

Bueno, estar sentado mientras que ella se mete en problemas con una poltergeist no le sienta bien a Izuku.

No puede arriesgarse de hablar con Rei con All Might tan cerca, así que se para por unos segundos para dejar sus manos libres.

"¿Ve a echarle un vistazo?" Él señala, dando la espalda a All Might para esconder sus movimientos. "Asegúrate de que está bien." Su amiga se desvanece, e Izuku levanta un viejo neumático, lo desliza sobre sus hombros, y trota de vuelta a la colección.

El doble entonado chillido es cortado por un chillido espeluznante que revuelve el estómago de Izuku hasta hacerle detenerse para evitar las náuseas, y por unos gloriosos segundos, el silencio recae. Izuku espera en un aliento rebajado, antes de que finalmente la voz original vuelva a su gemido fantasmal una vez más.

Rei se materializa cerca suyo, y unos segundos después Izuku deja un suave suspiro de satisfacción a lo que la mujer de pelo negro regresa al lado de All Might. Ella parece un poco desigual y decolorada alrededor de los bordes, pero parece estar bien.

"Mierda." Escucha su quejido. " _Mierda_. También me he debilitado, Toshi. En mis tiempos, podría haber terminado una pelea como esa con sólo mi dedo meñique. Ahora necesito pequeñas monstruitas para venir a recatarme – sin ofender, cariño, gracias por eso. _Ow_. Vale. Sólo… tengo que alejarme del sedán. Por el amor de Dios, Toshi, _aléjate de ese sedán_."

Izuku echa una mirada sobre su hombro, frunce el ceño un poco, y halla el coche en cuestión. Está tan machacado y en desuso como todo lo demás de la chatarrería de esta costa, inclinado y deformado, muchas de las ventanas destrozadas, y está en la dirección donde los gemidos provienen. Está incluso dentro del área que All Might le mandó limpiar, pero fuera de su alcance por ahora. A este paso, necesitaría una maquina de escalada para llegar tras el resto de basura.

El gemido se rompe en un sollozo, sólo por un momento.

Izuku prepara su mandíbula y se adentra a la dirección del viejo sedán. Hay bastante chatarra en el camino, pero llegará. Tiene que hacerlo; poltergeist o no, hay alguien que pueda necesitar ayuda, y no considerará su trabajo terminado excepto si también limpia eso.

Posa sus hombros contra una descuartizada lavavajillas, entierra sus talones en la arena, y sigue trabajando.

* * *

Le toma dos semanas y media para él llegar al sedán. Si All Might ha notado que ha estado moviéndose en una específica dirección, no dice nada e Izuku no ofrece ningún reconocimiento o explicación. Aunque la mujer lo nota, la que sigue a All Might. Siempre ha sido nerviosa, desde el grito continuo que resuena por el montón de basura, pero hace unos días antes de que Izuku alcanzase el coche, ella se da cuenta de que se está dirigiendo directamente en aquella dirección.

Intenta detenerle. Por la mayor parte del día, Izuku trabaja sobre sus gritos de aviso por encima de los chillidos. Él intenta señalizar a ella cuando All Might está dado la vuelta, pero nunca se da cuenta. Y no intentará detenerle físicamente, porque Rei gruñe cuando se acerca demasiado.

(Él piensa igualmente en arriesgarse. All Might está en su forma verdadera-esquelética más a menudo – ¿él es más o menos observador cuando no está usando su particularidad?)

Llega el punto del día en el que finalmente Izuku limpia el camino. Consigue transportar tres bicicletas que estaban enredadas entre sí, y eso se convierte en algo como el objeto clave en limpiar el camino hacia el sedán. Después de que Izuku se pelee con el desorden en la parte de atrás del recogedor, regresa corriendo para continuar. All Might observa y espera, lo suficiente descarnado para hundirse en la chaqueta que lleva.

La senda que Izuku ha limpiado corta entre dos largos pilares como un callejón estrecho de basura. En la cima de la pila a la derecha, hay una televisión colocado en equilibrio de forma cuidadosa. Como mucho, parece lo suficiente estable, pero muchos no tienen en cuenta los arrebatos de fantasmas deseosos.

"Un paso cada vez, joven Midoriya." All Might dice a lo que Izuku regresa. "En tu estado, dudo de que puedas mover eso." Asiente al destrozado sedán. "Excepto, por supuesto, de que quieras intentarlo."

"Me pondré en ello." Izuku dice, y resiste el deseo de taparse los oídos. Los gritos son casi hasta dañinos a este punto.

"No, _no lo harás_." La fantasma que sigue a All Might suena bastante agitada. Desaparece en un pestañeo, acabando colgada en la cima de la pila a la derecha. Izuku le echa una mirada, pero está demasiado desanimada como para notarlo. "¡Mantente alejado de allí! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Toshi, _lo digo en serio_!" La amiga de Izuku le sisea, y la forma de la mujer destella. "¿No podemos _avisarles_?" Sisea de vuelta. La fuerza de su frustración menea a Izuku, y ella se choca contra el televisor.

All Might toma un paso para acercarse a la pila. Izuku ni siquiera lo piensa. Su mano sale disparada, bloqueando a All Might de tomar otro paso más. En aquél momento, la televisión se balancea, cae, y se golpea contra la arena a unos pocos metros de ellos.

" _Mierda-_ " Izuku escucha el quejido de la mujer fantasma, antes de que Rei escale cual araña a la pila para gritar su ira directamente a la cara de la mujer.

Mudamente él se agacha, levanta la televisión, y regresa de vuelta a la recolección bajo su peso, mientras que las frenéticas disculpas de la mujer se manejan con los furiosos gritos y gruñidos de su amiga.

All Might le sorprende acariciando su pelo cuando regresa, e Izuku se dirige al camino limpio hacia el sedán una vez más.

Es sólo esa noche que se atreve a acercarse otra vez. Una vez ha comido y terminado sus tareas, sus estudios, y sus ejercicios diarios, Izuku se hace paso hasta la playa. All Might y su perseguidora protectora no se les ve por ningún lado. Izuku está solo excepto por Rei, y libre de hacer lo que quiera que necesite.

"Quédate atrás." Le dice él. Ella se queja, y él le devuelve la mirada. "Quédate _atrás_. Sólo necesito hablarle."

La arena se cruje bajo sus pies a lo que reduce su camino por la basura. La poltergeist aún está gritando y llorando, más y más alto a lo que Izuku se acerca por el camino que hizo hacia el sedán roto. Su caminar se vuelve lento hasta que se mueve poco a poco hacia delante. Un paso, y se detiene. Un paso, y se detiene. Un paso, y se detiene. Finalmente, Izuku puede acercarse y rozar la puerta del conductor con la palma de sus dedos.

Una mano pálida, sangrienta y con dos dedos desaparecidos, se lanza afuera de la ventana, le agarra por la muñeca, y _tira_. Izuku pilla el borde de la puerta, y eso es todo lo que le mantiene a ser arrastrado por la ventana rota. Él aún está siendo tirado por la entrada, y se encuentra así mismo casi cara a cara con la fantasma quejumbrosa.

Su cara está machacada hasta ser irreconocible, su cráneo hundido y deformado. Los cascos del parabrisas roto sobresalen de su garganta, y su grito burbujea secamente. Su otra mano, torcida y la mitad desaparecida, agarra inútilmente su garganta.

El terror le recorre, y por un segundo Izuku se ahoga en él. Le cubre su pecho y sigue avanzando, vibrando por debajo de su piel, llenando su cabeza como algodón.

Izuku inspira, expira, y continúa haciéndolo a lo que espera al miedo detenerse y retroceder. Vagamente puede aún escuchar las olas deslizándose por la playa, y se concentra en ese sonido. El terror le inunda de igual forma que las olas en la arena, y se enturbia en su estómago por unos segundos antes de que finalmente es filtrado otra vez, dejándole temblando pero con la mente despejada.

(Su amiga se mantiene atrás, técnicamente, pero siente su agarre en la manga de su chaqueta y escucha su suave, agudo gruñido de advertencia.)

Él tose, traga el terrón en su garganta, y posiciona su peso en la arena. "Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Midoriya. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

" _¡Lo he perdido!_ " Sus oídos ardían cuando chilla tan cerca de ellos. " _¡Lo he perdido, lo he perdido! ¡Necesito encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_ "

"Perdona." Izuku contesta. "¿Qué es lo que ha perdido?"

" _Él romperá los frenos_." La poltergeist solloza a lo que la sangre cubre sus ojos y su nariz y escupe libremente por su boca. " _He perdido el anillo, y él no me cree. Sólo estaba escondiéndome – aquí. Me escondí aquí. Me llamó basura así que me escondí con la basura. ¡Y lo he perdido!_ "

"¿Un anillo? ¿Aquí, en la playa?"

" _Él pensó que lo tiré. Pensó que le iba a dejar._ " Ella deja su garganta sola y golpea desesperadamente la parte de delante de su chaqueta. " _Estaba conduciendo hasta aquí. Hasta esta playa. A buscarlo – está aquí. En algún lugar. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo – si no lo encuentro él pensará que lo voy a dejar y dijo que rompería los frenos si intentaba huir!_ "

"Te ayudaré." Izuku dice. "Te ayudaré, lo prometo. Estoy limpiando la playa. Lo buscaré, y si lo encuentro, te lo traeré."

" _Dile que lo buscaré._ " La fantasma suplica. " _Díselo. Dile que no necesita romper los frenos._ "

"Te ayudaré." Izuku repite, aunque siente que su garganta se está cerrando. "Todo va a estar bien. Te ayudaré."

Las manos en su chaqueta y en su muñeca se desvanecen. La mujer se desvanece. Izuku se encuentra así mismo apoyándose contra el sedán roto, mirando por la destrozada ventana de un coche vacío.

Un dolor punzante en su mano se hace notable. Al mantenerse en el suelo, se habrá cortado su palma en uno de los restos de cristales de la ventana. En su otra mano, marcas de dedos rodean su muñeca.

Antes de irse a la cama a dormir, Izuku hace una rápida búsqueda en internet. Encuentra una historia en las noticias de hace unos meses: después de un largo año de juicio, un Takeshi Matsumoto es acusado de asesinar a su esposa saboteando su coche. Izuku reconoce el coche y su conductora en las fotos, cierra su ordenador, y duerme más o menos como te lo esperas.

* * *

La poltergeist se silencia después de eso. Eso es buena señal, porque eso significa que la amiga fantasmal de All Might es menos nerviosa, Rei es menos irascible, la colección de televisores tendrá menos posibilidades de caerse en alguien, e Izuku puede concentrarse mejor en su objetivo.

O más bien, en sus objetivos.

Es totalmente posible (bastante improbable) de que se haya tropezado con el anillo y tirado ya por accidente. Pero hasta que haya terminado de limpiar la playa, no tiene manera de saberlo. Lo que significa, más que limpiar la sección del horizonte como All Might dijo, en cambio quizás deba limpiar toda la maldita costa.

Oh, bueno. Más o menos tenía esa intención igualmente. Esto es sólo motivación extra.

La única diferencia real que hace es que ahora también va a la playa por las noches, y ayuda a la asesinada fantasma en buscar la pila de basura donde perdió el anillo. Siempre le deja exhausto al siguiente día, y All Might lo nota.

"No estás siguiendo el plan, ¿verdad?" All Might le regaña cuando se colapsa en mitad de la carrera. "Sobre esforzándolo es tan malo como no trabajar en absoluto, sabes. Si te exhaustas a ti mismo, sólo retrocederás."

"Tengo que seguir." Izuku resuella.

"Con más _razón_ , chico."

Izuku cruje sus dientes. No es como si pudiese explicar el por qué está trabajando tanto.

"Es bueno el sobrepasar tus límites." All Might continúa. "Éste es totalmente el punto de este entrenamiento en primer lugar. Pero tienes que _saber_ esos límites, para poder ajustarnos a tus capacidades a tiempo para el examen."

"No es sólo sobre el examen." Izuku trata de levantarse, realmente lo intenta. "Mi – yo no – sólo tengo que ser más fuerte. Para poder – " _salvar a la gente, salvar tantas como pueda, detener a asesinos para que la gente no tenga que preocuparse de casos de frenos rotos y anillos perdidos, detener a supervillanos para que la gente pueda irse a casa y dar de comer a sus mascotas en vez de morirse en hospitales, hacer un mundo donde hay menos fantasmas para yo hablarles-_

No dice nada de eso. Lo que dice es- "Tengo que ser más fuerte. Tan fuerte como el héroe más fuerte." Alza su cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos de All Might, permitiéndole entender, pero no entender demasiado.

Un momento después, All Might está activando su particularidad recogiéndolo inmediatamente de la tierra cual gato cansado. "¡Realmente eres obsesivo!" Hay risa en su voz. "Pero no puedo decir de que no lo apruebo. ¡Aún así! Tener impaciencia con tu entrenamiento no ayudará a nadie, y menos para ti. Aunque no hay que preocuparse – este viejo hombre revisará tu plan para ti."

"¡Toshi, no me des esa mierda!" La mujer fantasma grita. "¡Viejo mi trasero!"

A pesar de todo, Izuku ríe tan fuerte que casi vomita.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, él entra.

All Might se encuentra con él en la Playa Aullante, con la mujer fantasmal cerca suyo y su mano alzada para un choca-esos-cinco. Izuku parpadea sobre él por un momento, perplejo, antes de invocar todo su coraje para regresárselo. ¿Quién sería si dejase esperando al Héroe Número Uno?

"Bueno, em, sobre mi brazo." Izuku dice, intentando no hablar demasiado alto sobre los chillidos que All Might no puede escuchar. "Y mis piernas. ¿Tenía que… suceder?"

"Lo supuse."

"¿Cómo?"

La amiga fantasma de All Might suelta un suspiro. "Podías al menos haberle avisado, Toshi."

"No se puede hacer nada." All Might prosigue. "Eres lo suficientemente como para ser el contenedor, pero sigues siendo un simple novato para usarlo."

"Cosa que podías haberle _avisado_ , Toshi." Su fantasma le regaña. "No todos pueden ser un gran, increíble, _hombre-taurino_ como tú."

Izuku se mantiene, por poco, de disfrazar una pequeña risilla a lo que tose.

"¿Ocurre algo?" All Might pregunta.

"Si. No. Alergias." Izuku fuerza su cara a ser otra vez directa. "Así que, ¿mi brazo? Bueno, más mis piernas. Puedo entender lo de mi brazo, quiero decir, he golpeado a un robot gigante en la cara – pienso que era la cara, igualmente, era realmente difícil decir - ¿pero qué pasa con mis piernas? Todo lo que hice fue saltar, y yo totalmente las destroce ambas-"

"Como estaba diciendo." All Might interrumpe. "Ahora tienes una particularidad, después de vivir toda tu vida sin una. No serás un experto en el Día Uno – porque esos seis meses no cuentan, chico. Ése fue tu primer día de poseer el One for All, y eso lo hace el _Día Uno_."

"Podías haberme avisado." Izuku murmura.

"No había tiempo. Además, funcionó, ¿no?" All Might le golpea ligeramente en el pecho, haciendo que Izuku le mire a los ojos. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, sobre lo de ser fuerte? Bueno, tenías razón. _Tienes_ que ser más fuerte. Vas a tener que trabajar más que cualquier otro de los estudiantes. Ellos, han estado viviendo con ligamentos extras y visiones láseres y lo que tienes en todas sus vidas. Tu primer obstáculo está detrás de ti, pero aún tienes un largo camino por recorrer." Se agacha un poco, para estar cara a cara. "Y te prometo, _estaré ahí para ayudarte_ , ¿entiendes?"

Hay un sentimiento cálido en su pecho a lo que Izuku asiente con vigor. Rei sacude su brazo emocionada, e intenta que su meneo sea visible.

"Recuerda, llegaste hasta este punto por tu trabajo duro." All Might continúa. "Va a ser necesario más trabajo duro para seguir avanzando desde aquí. Cuanto más fuerte te vuelvas, mejor podrás manejar el One for All. Tomará trabajo, y también tiempo. Pero por ahora… te has ganado un descanso. Disfruta mientras puedas, y mantén tu fuerza. Ahora eres un estudiante de la U.A., y no tienen piedad con los novatos."

"No te defraudaré." Izuku escupe.

"Bien."

Están a punto de marcharse. La luna está en lo alto y brillando, e Izuku destella con gran energía y deslumbrante orgullo, y si no fuese por esas dos cosas, quizás no hubiese sucedido. Es una oportunidad entre un millón, realmente. Precisamente en el momento correcto, Izuku gira su cabeza para admirar su mano de obra de estos seis meses, y ve la luz de la luna iluminar algo en la arena.

No.

No puede ser.

Izuku se lanza hacia el objeto, enviando arena en su despertar, ojos fijados en el pequeño destello del reflejo de la luz de la luna. Se vuelve más lento a lo que se acerca, no queriendo golpear arena sobre él y perderlo otra vez. Se detiene, aparta un poco de la arena, y recoge el anillo de plata de la playa.

Es una cinta de metal simple, puesta con una pequeña piedra parecida a un diamante. Un anillo de compromiso, por lo que parece. Está un poco sucia de estar en la playa, pero aún brilla.

All Might le llama desde el otro lado de la arena. "¡Midoriya! ¿Todo bien?"

"Em, ¡sigue tú!" Izuku le responde. "¡Llegaré a salvo a casa!" Se mantiene donde está, bajo el pretexto de admiración de las olas bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que está seguro de que All Might se ha ido.

Nunca ha vuelto a tocar el viejo sedán desde que la limpieza. Parece un poco más solitaria que antes, un último punto de basura que deslustra el horizonte. Izuku llega a un punto en el que está a unos pocos pasos de la puerta del conductor, y saca el anillo sobre su palma.

El silencio cae.

"Lo encontraste."

Izuku se da la vuelta con cuidado. La fantasma quejumbrosa está en la arena, viéndose por un segundo tan horrible y torcida como cuando la primera vez que Izuku le vió. Entonces parpadea, y se posa ante él completa otra vez, pálida y delgada con una chaqueta de puntos y falda.

"Lo encontraste." Lágrimas cubren sus ojos, y avanza hasta alcanzarlo. "Quería buscarlo… para mostrarle que no lo había perdido. No me estaba marchando… romperá los frenos si me marcho." A una pulgada de distancia al anillo, su mano se detiene. Izuku no puede decir si está parpadeando o si está temblando. Aparecen más lágrimas, y su voz tiembla y se rompe. "Sólo… Realmente no tengo que preocuparme por eso. ¿Verdad?" Ojos vacíos y blancos, brillando con luz fantasmal y lágrimas, se encuentran con los de Izuku. "Porque ya lo hizo."

"Lo siento." La voz de Izuku es grave por el dolor en su garganta. "Lo siento que él te haya hecho eso. No te lo merecías." Echa un vistazo al anillo. "Ahora está en la cárcel, sabes. No se salió con la suya. No será capaz de hacer daño a nadie más."

"Bien. Eso está bien." La mano de la mujer está claramente temblando ahora. "Mi nombre es Sachi. Gracias por encontrar mi anillo."

"Me alegro de ayudar."

"Lo siento." Sachi solloza, y baja su mano hasta estar a su lado. "Lo siento, te hice pasar por todo este problema para nada. No lo quiero nunca más."

"Está bien." Izuku dice. "No creo que lo necesites. Y no era para nada. Realmente no lo fue."

"No puedo recordar - la última vez que alguien me ayudó. Sólo porque." Sachi alza su mano otra vez, pero para limpiarse los ojos. "Gracias. Muchas gracias. Nunca lo olvidaré."

Izuku sonríe. "No creo que yo tampoco lo haga. No sé si puedo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma también me ayudaste. Gracias."

Sachi no responde, pero asiente.

"¿Tú crees...?" La garganta de Izuku se traba a lo que traga. "¿Vas a estar bien ahora?"

"Creo que… sí." Sachi sonríe sobre sus lágrimas, y es una de las más brillantes sonrisas que Izuku haya visto. "Creo… creo que debo rime. Estoy bien. Estaré bien."

Al momento en el que Izuku aparta sus lágrimas de sus ojos, ella se fue. El coche está vacío. La playa está silenciosa.

Solloza un poco y limpia sus ojos. Una brisa del viento le hace mirar hacia arriba, para ver a Rei estando cerca, radiante.

"Y qué tal tú, ¿eh?" Pregunta. "¿Crees que algún día…?"

Parece pensativa sobre esto, entonces se encoge de hombros, y flota cerca de él para darle a su brazo un abrazo.

"Bueno, vale." Izuku dice. "Si estás segura."

Se va a casa, y sus ligamentos son pesados pero su corazón es ligero.

* * *

 _ **Notas propias**_

 **Montañas aullantes*** La versión original dice 'screaming hills' que su traducción literal es 'colinas gritonas', pero me pareció que perdía demasiada fuerza y tampoco es que guardara bastante sentido, por lo que lo dejé así.

 **Poltergeist*** Espíritus o fantasmas con poderes sobrenaturales que pueden afectar al mundo 'real', generalmente de forma negativa.

Es muy probable que esta próxima semana no tenga tiempo para actualizar, por lo que aquí tenéis también el capítulo tres, ya que la próxima semana tengo exámenes y me voy a la Madrid Game Experience.

Espero que todos tengáis unas buenas semanas. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

A Izuku no le extraña el miedo.

Es un experto del miedo. Respira sobre un corazón acelerado, come por encima de las mariposas en su estómago, y duerme a pesar de las puertas chirriantes y las paredes chillonas. Cuando el miedo se acerca, lo saluda cual compañero de piso irritante y sigue con su vida.

Y aún así, cuando la mirada de Bakugou quema la parte trasera de su cabeza, él quiere huir. Cuando Bakugou le sigue afuera, quiere esconderse. Cuando Bakugou le agarra por el hombro y le embiste contra la pared, quiere enroscarse y esperar hasta que él se vaya. Pero no puede, no con Bakugou sujetándole de pie. Así que en cambio, Izuku siente congelarse otra vez. Rei intenta arrastrar a Bakugou lejos de él, pero no funcionará. Nunca lo hace. Los sonidos a su alrededor suenan extrañamente sordos, como si llevase tapones, pero no es lo suficiente como para bloquear lo que Bakugou está diciendo.

"¿Qué pedazo de truco sucio usaste para pasar el examen? ¡Contéstame, pedazo de mierda!"

Izuku no contesta. No puede, no cuando su lengua está sellada en su boca. Todo lo que puede hacer es quedarse mirando como idiota a Bakugou. _No sucederá. Él no lo hará. De ninguna forma podrá él hacerlo aunque quiera. Y no lo hará. Todo lo que hará será gritarme como siempre lo ha hecho. No sucederá. No lo hará._

"¿-estás jodidamente escuchándome? ¡Se suponía que yo sería el primero en entrar en la U.A. de esta mierda de escuela! ¡Y lo has fastidiado todo!"

Izuku se le queda mirando, en silencio y congelado como el pantallazo estático en blanco de una TV. _No lo volverá a hacer. No sucederá._ El agarre de Bakugou en su hombro tiene la suficiente presión como para dañarlo, como la fantasma de la playa – la playa donde entrenó, donde sangró y vomitó y sudó durante diez meses hasta el día del examen. El mantra se desvanece, y la frustración crea nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza. _No era un truco. Era yo. Lo merecí. All Might lo dijo. No es sobre ti. No era un truco._

"¡Te dije que fueses a otro sitio, joder!" Bakugou le menea con fuerza, y la parte trasera de la cabeza de Izuku se choca contra la pared de detrás de él.

 _Mis amigos dan más miedo que tú.*_

Izuku cruza miradas con Bakugou otra vez, sin pestañear, todos sus sentidos nublados.

"¿Te hace sentirte poderoso?" Pregunta.

Y Bakugou es el primero en pestañear.

"¿Qué-"

"¿Te hace sentirte poderoso, hacer daño a alguien que no te enfrentará?"

Los ojos de Bakugou se encojen. Sus labios se contraen, mostrando sus dientes apretados. "¿De qué cojones estás hablando-"

"¿Te hace sentirte fuerte, golpeando a niños que no tienen particularidades?" Parte de él, una pequeña parte, está gritándole que se calle antes de que haga enojar a Bakugou lo suficiente como para golpearle. ¿Pero qué lo hará? Es sólo un golpe. Todo lo que puede hacer es dejarle una herida o hacerle sangrar. "¿Te hace sentirte valiente, cuando están asustados de ti?"

"Cierra la jodida boca." Bakugou gruñe, e Izuku ve chispas y humo en la mano que sujeta su hombro.

 _Lo peor – lo peor que puede hacerte, es matarte por accidente._

"Tendrás que hacerlo." Izuku dice sin pensar.

"¿Hacer el qué?" Bakugou escupe de vuelta.

"Matarme. Si quieres detenerme." All Might sonríe para engañar al miedo dentro de él, así que Izuku sonríe a Bakugou. "Si no lo haces, entonces iré a U.A." Izuku observa los ojos de Bakugou de la misma forma que vería las luces de un tren en camino. "¿O sólo quieres que llore, Bakugou? ¿Eso te hará sentirte grande?"

Bakugou le suelta.

Es raro – por un momento es como si Bakugou no hubiese notado que le soltó. Pero si lo hace, y parece casi sorprendido cuando sucede.

El movimiento regresa a las piernas de Izuku, y se desliza para fuera de la pared y fuera del alcance de Bakugou. No corre. Anda, y Bakugou no le sigue.

* * *

Tiempos como éstos hacen que Izuku se dé cuenta dolorosamente de cómo su particularidad es tan inútil.

No One for All – One for All es genial e increíble y exactamente lo que necesita para convertirse en héroe profesional. O, por lo menos, lo será una vez que descubra como usarlo sin completamente obliterar sus brazos y piernas. Es un hábito con el que debería acabar lo más pronto posible.

Pero aún no lo ha hecho, lo que es un problema cuando la primera orden de trabajo en su primer día de clase se trata de un test de evaluación de particularidades, y está asegurado de que será echado si puntúa lo suficientemente bajo. Ya que no está interesado en terminar su primer día de escuela con un viaje al hospital, va a tener que hacerlo con lo que tenía antes de One for All.

Pero, tan pronto como Izuku había aceptado desde que era lo suficientemente mayor y consciente como para ensimismarse en su propia particularidad, ver fantasmas no va a ayudarle en correr más rápido, saltar más alto, o en hacer más flexiones. Así que con suerte, sus diez meses de entrenamiento intensivo le servirán y le mantendrán de no ser expulsado en su primer día.

El campo de atletismo del colegio está alborotado de conversaciones, y no sólo de sus compañeros parlanchines. Hay fantasmas aquí, no necesariamente atados al lugar o asustando a alguien, simplemente paseando por ahí y observando el mundo a su alrededor. A lo que Izuku se prepara en el sitio y espera a que el test comience, sucede que empieza a observar y ve a Rei estando en una de las líneas de banda, pálida y desgastada contra el brillante y verde césped, observándole por una zona de su pelo como si estuviese echando una ojeada por una cortina.

Izuku observa sus periféricos para asegurarse de que nadie se dé cuenta, y le envía una rápida sonrisa y un rápido saludo. Ella reacciona, levantando su cabeza para que la mayor parte de su pelo se aparte de su cara, y salta un poquito a lo que saluda de vuelta.

"Ey, ¿has visto eso? ¿Acaso acaba de saludar?" Izuku casi entra en pánico, pero se relaja cuando el hablante se trata de otro fantasma pasando por allí, un adolescente con un agujero en su mentón que aún suelta sangre. "Hey, pequeña niña. ¿Ese chico acaba de saludarte?" Asiente emocionada. "¡No jodas!* ¿Puede – puede _vernos_?"

 _Oh, por qué no._ Izuku cruza miradas con el fantasma, sonríe, y le guiña. La cara del chico se ilumina como cuando es Año Nuevo.

El mundo va rápido entre los muertos. No mucho tiempo después, Izuku tiene una pequeña audiencia en las líneas de banda. Rei aún está al frente, observando ansiosamente a lo que el test de evaluación de particularidades comienza.

Desearía haber podido dar un mejor espectáculo delante de ellos, realmente lo hace. Sin lugar a dudas, debería haber podido. Diez meses de entrenamiento no han sido nada, ¿verdad? Ha estado comiendo mejor, entrenándose en todo los momentos posibles, mejorando su resistencia a niveles que nunca había soñado antes. Pero en todos los test, siempre hay alguien mejor. Siempre hay alguien, o dos, o tres, o más, cuales sus particularidades son perfectas para mandar a volar sus intentos. La velocidad de Iida le hace dominar en el sprint. La manipulación de gravedad de Uraraka hace burlarse del salto de longitud. Satou hace flexiones como un hombre poseído (también al hablar).

Izuku, en cambio, tiene… una sección extra de animadores que nadie puede ver.

Eso es…

Bueno, no es nada.

"¡Ey, chico, lo estás haciendo genial!"

"¡Sí, vamos, joven, mantén tu cabeza en alza! ¡Eres más rápido de lo que nunca fui cuando tenía pulmones!"

"¡No te rindas!"

"¿Has visto a esos dos? ¡Les has dejado para el arrastre! ¡Sigue así!"

Rei salta arriba y abajo, aunque sus pies nunca toquen en realidad el suelo. Su pelo se tuerce en un viento invisible y revela hoyos negros que tragan la luz por ojos, y sus ovaciones suenan un poquito a un Espectro del Anillo*, pero sigue siendo un cálido sentimiento. Las voces de la muerte ahogan los abucheos de Bakugou, y le dejan centrarse en otra cosa que no sea la mirada fría de Aizawa.

A pesar de sí mismo, Izuku sonríe. Su poder puede que no sea bueno para trabajos de héroe, pero es bueno para no sentirse sólo a veces.

Aún así, su estómago se vuelca a lo que coge una pelota del test de lanzamiento. Él ha casi terminado con los test. Quizás lo que realmente necesita hacer es ir con todo, sólo por una vez. No ha tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su particularidad (su segunda, por lo menos) y no estaba seguro de que el resto de test fueran buenos para lucir One for All. Quizás si la lanza con todo, aún estaría bien. Quizás todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamar la atención de Aizawa y probar de que por lo menos puede hacer _algo_. Ése es el punto de esta prueba, ¿no es así? ¿Mostrarse donde está, en términos de poder?

Merece la pena intentarlo, por lo menos. Y con eso, significa que es la cosa que únicamente Izuku ha podido pensar.

Un disparo de One for All, y él probablemente esté fuera de combate pero por lo menos tendrá algún tipo de impresión.

Los fantasmas gritan en alto a lo que su brazo con el que lanzará se llena de energía. Izuku espera por el pitido, se centra en los ánimos, y-

Silencio.

Izuku estaba a punto de mover su brazo para el lanzamiento cuando las voces animándole desaparecen. El sentimiento de algodón en sus oídos le hacen mirar hacia arriba, buscando en las líneas de banda a lo que pueda ser que les hayan hecho callar, y se encuentra a él mismo mirando sólo hierba. Los fantasmas no están, y Rei – su muda, pesadilla terrorífica como mejor amiga, quien raramente se ha alejado de su lado desde que tuvo siete años – no se haya por ningún lado. Las únicas personas que se quedan mirando son sus vivos compañeros, y hay diecinueve de ellos más su tutor pero la pista de atletismo se siente de repente muy vacía.

La sorpresa del silencio, del mísero segundo del poderoso sentimiento de estar sólo, rompe la concentración de Izuku. Pierde su agarre en el One for All, lo que aligera el poder de lanzamiento. La pelota sobrevuela a unos veinte metros antes de caer patéticamente al suelo.

Por un momento, el pánico recorre por Izuku con tal fuerza y volumen que es incapaz de reaccionar más que con una mirada perdida. ¿Los fantasmas se fueron? ¿Por qué se marcharían? No pudieron perder el interés y decidir desvanecerse en medio de los gritos de ánimo. ¿Y por qué Rei se marcharía? ¿Acaso les han pasado algo? ¿ _Puede_ suceder algo con los fantasmas?

"He borrado tu particularidad." La voz de Aizawa corta su entumecida, muda sorpresa, y se asusta cual conejo y es incapaz de controlar un silencioso sonido de alarme. Entre sus compañeros, alguien se ríe.

"¿Q-Qué?" Su corazón late frenéticamente, e Izuku a lo lejos reconoce el oscilado dolor en su pecho, y la pesada sensación en su estómago, nada relacionado con el _miedo_.

(¿No es al revés de que esté asustado por la ausencia de los fantasmas?)

Aizawa estaba empezando a parecerse a un fantasma, con el rostro pálido y ojos rojos desgarrados y un pelo oscuro levitando como si estuviese en un viento invisible. Izuku capta la bufanda, las gafas, y la extraña particularidad, y la realización de quién era su tutor le golpea duramente.

"No tienes ni idea de cómo usar decentemente tu particularidad, ¿verdad?" Eraserhead dijo fríamente, avanzando por su paso. Su bufanda se retuerce a su alrededor como si tuviese vida propia. "¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que alguien te salvaría si te destrozabas a ti mismo otra vez?"

 _Mala elección. Mala elección. Tenía que haber seguido el plan original-_

La bufanda se envuelve a su alrededor, atrayéndole, y otro instante de pánico convierte su visión en blanco por un momento. Los instintos de 'Luchar' o 'Huir' se hacen presentes, y a lo que la voz de Aizawa se desvanece en el fondo de su propia pulsación tormentosa de sus oídos, Izuku consigue mirar abajo a su propia mano. Mueve los dedos en forma de experimentación, y es recompensado por un chispa de One for All en su dedo.

 _Él borró mi particularidad_ , se da cuenta sobre su pulsación en sus oídos. _Pero borró el equivocado._

"Afróntalo, Midoriya Izuku." La voz de Aizawa, plana y fría, le regresa del pánico al presente. "Con un poder como ese, nunca te convertirás en un héroe."

Pasa un momento, y el pelo de Aizawa vuelve a caer a su rostro, los oídos de Izuku se destaponan a lo que las voces de los muertos regresan y él _oh vaya, ahí es donde se fue_.

Rei ya no estaba observando en las líneas de banda. Su rostro ya no es pálido, sus ojos ya no son oscuros. Es como si los colores fueron invertidos – su cuerpo entero, desde su piel al camisón y a su pelo, es el tipo de negro que se traga la luz y no deja nada en el que reflejarse. Lo único blanco que queda es en la misteriosa y pálida luz que reluce por sus ojos y en su boca (las bocas por lo normal no deberían ser de esa forma, los labios por lo normal no deberían ser capaces de alargarse tanto, niñas pequeñas y dulces por lo normal no deberían tener colmillos que se clavan como espinas oscuras contra el brillo). Sus zarcillos retorcidos de su pelo ponen a la bufanda en vergüenza a lo que se mueven y se deslizan alrededor de los brazos y de la garganta de su profesor, y los dedos de ella se alargan y se curvan en duras, y afiladas garras para desgarrarle. Su boca se estira como un cocodrilo, y da rienda suelta a su furia a pocos centímetros de la cara de Aizawa. Los oídos de Izuku arden por sus gritos, y su furia le presiona como hierro fundido.

Aizawa pestañea lentamente. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Déjame ir." Izuku suelta antes de poder detenerse. Aizawa alza una ceja. "Quiero decir, em. ¿Por favor? Probablemente deberías… para que yo… pueda lanzar. La pelota."

Aizawa parece aburrido, pero acepta y retrocede a observar desde las líneas de banda. No es hasta que la bufanda está bastante alejada de Izuku que Rei hace un último chillido, golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Aizawa, y se marcha. La oscuridad se desvanece, y una pálida y pequeña chica se mantiene al lado de Izuku otra vez más.

No puede parar de _temblar_.

¿Acaba de revelarse? ¿Aizawa lo notó? ¿Cómo demonios va a salir de ésta? Quizás no sea tan malo. Quizás All Might hablará por él. Quizás en vez de ser expulsado, será transferido a otra clase. Eso estaría bien. Eso estaría-

Dedos helados se envuelven en su mano libre. Izuku se sobresalta de sorpresa y mira hacia abajo para ver a su amiga agarrándose a su mano con ambas manos, mirándole con grandes, ojos preocupados. Hace un suave susurro, como el lejano zumbido de las moscas.

El temblor se detiene. Izuku respira hondo, consigue sonreír, e intenta, lo tan sutilmente* posible, para dar a sus manos una presión reconfortante.

Debió de darle mucho miedo a ella también, si él de repente no pudiese verle.

Observa a las líneas de banda para encontrarse al grupo de fantasmas justo donde estaban la última vez, mirando y esperando con ansias. Ninguno de ellos se fue.

Bueno. Cual sea lo que venga, debería también darles algo que merezca verse. Los dedos de Izuku se agarran alrededor de la pelota, y recuerda como trajo una chispa de One for All solo a su dedo. Una idea se forma en su cabeza, y puede ser lo suficiente loca como para funcionar.

Puede terminar el resto de ejercicios solo con nueve dedos, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ha pasado mucho desde que la última vez que Nana caminó por los pasillos de U.A. El recuerdo es nostálgico, casi doloroso, y esto es lo único que le hace alejarse de Toshi brevemente.

Desde la pelea contra All for One hace seis años, desde que su fiable sucesor estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar y unirse con ella, Nana se ha mantenido tan cerca al lado de Toshi todo lo posible. Es fácil; no necesita ni dormir ni comer ni descanso de ningún tipo, y ha existido lo suficiente para que la paciencia sea natural. Usualmente, mantenerse demasiado alejada de él le trae un gran pánico que no puede ser calmado por nada excepto que regresar corriendo a su lado, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar que no ha muerto mientras que le dio la espalda.

Él parece tan desesperadamente frágil ahora. Es un hombre mayorcito, por supuesto, envejecido y golpeado por los años de trabajos heroicos, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, parte de ella nunca podrá dejar de ver al desgarbado, ilusionado joven que fue cuando puso por primera vez sus ojos en él.

Y oh, cómo _ha crecido_ , y consiguió además un estudiante por su cuenta.

Pero por ahora, U.A. se siente seguro. No se ha sentido tan calmada y tan en paz desde la última vez que puso pies sobre su tumba y vio sobre la tierra en la que se encontraba. U.A. se siente como en casa, y por primera vez en muchos años, Nana se siente bien como para alejarse de Toshi. Es muy improbable que haya un peligro acercándose a ver a Aizawa dando su primera clase del año. Así que recorre el lugar por sí misma, echando un ojo en las aulas y en los laboratorios, explorando el colegio a donde fue.

Es diferente en muchas formas, y en otras que no han cambiado en un pelo.

Pierde la noción del tiempo, antes de que lo sepa, el día ha acabado y ha terminado por regresar a la enfermería. Por suerte Toshi no se habrá marchado aún – probablemente no. Puede pillarle con facilidad si lo necesita. Nana se da la vuelta para irse, justo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abre y se cierra.

"¡Oh! Em, disculpe." Una voz se oye detrás de ella, pero está tan centrada como para molestarse en husmear en una conversación que no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Pasos veloces le siguen. "¡E-Espera! Em, ¿señora? ¿Disculpe?"

Un chico bloquea su paso, y Nana daría un salto si sus pies estuviesen tocando el suelo. Es la pequeña fantasma otra vez, la misteriosa chica de cabello moreno que sigue fielmente en las sombras a Midoriya Izuku. Está sonriendo, y es todo dientes.

"Disculpe." La, ahora familiar, voz dice una vez más, y Nana regresa la vista para ver el motivo de tanto jaleo-

-y se encuentra con los ojos de Midoriya justo enfrente.

En el momento en el que ella le está mirando, la cara del chico se convierte en una sonrisa. Él le habla.

"Hola."

Nana _se asusta_ , rompiendo una de las luces fluorescentes del techo. Sin quererlo, termina yéndose al final del pasillo lejos de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La chica fantasma se ríe, y suena estática como una televisión rota.

"¡L-Lo siento!" Midoriya acelera para alcanzarle. "Lo siento. No quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien?"

"Ebbuh." Es la primera cosa que Nana Shimura ha dicho al estudiante de su sucesor.

Su sonrisa se suaviza, y comprueba sobre sus hombros antes de añadir otra vez. "Me lo dicen mucho. Perdona por no hablar contigo antes, es sólo que estos meses pasados han sido realmente ocupados y tú estabas realmente cerca de All Might, así que era una mezcla de estar cansado y distraído y nunca tener una buena oportunidad. Pero me alegro de haberte pillado ahora. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Nana le admira por otros pesados quince segundos antes de encontrar su voz otra vez. "Es – em, yo soy – es Shimura. Shimura Nana. ¿Qué-"

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

Lo que sea que Nana estuviese esperando él decir, eso no lo era. "¿Perdona?"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Midoriya repite, dejando caer su mano a uno de sus lados. "Está bien para ambos, es sólo, yo normalmente. Ofrezco. Quiero decir, ¿necesitas que envíe algún mensaje? ¿O encontrar algo? ¿O… estás bien?"

"Realmente me vendría bien una explicación." Nana dice ligeramente. "Em.¿ _Cómo_?"

Midoriya abre su boca para contestar, entonces mira otra vez a la enfermería. "Aquí no. No es seguro, no lo creo. ¿Está bien que llevemos esto afuera?"

Por un momento Nana estaba a punto de decir que sí, absolutamente, vayamos afuera y por favor explícame literalmente todo, pero entonces recuerda la hora y su auto proclamado deber. "Sabes qué, guárdatelo, necesito regresa a – a _All Might_." _Mierda_ , piensa, _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ , ¿cuántas veces habrá llamado a Toshi por su nombre en la presencia del pequeño estudiante? "Así que necesito irme, pero después, definitivamente después, tendremos una, una conversación. O algo por el estilo."

"¡Por supuesto!" Midoriya le contesta. "¿Quizás podamos hablar mañana, Sra. Shimura? Intentaré mantenerme alejado de la enfermería para tener la oportunidad. Que tenga una buena tarde, entonces." Y se va trotando, tan cómodamente, con una muchacha fantasmal con un peinado fibroso como si fuese su estela.

Se le queda mirando, atónita, mucho después de marcharse.

"Pero qué mierda."

* * *

 _ **Notas propias**_

 **Mis amigos dan más miedo que tú.*** En el futuro, este será la frase célebre de la serie. (Gritando internamente)

 **¡No jodas!*** El famoso 'Holy shit!', que lo entendemos en inglés, pero que en español no decimos '¡Mierda santa!'.

 **Espectro del Anillo*** Son los fantasmas negros que aparecen en la película El Señor de los Anillos.

 **Sutilmente*** La verdadera traducción es 'subrepticiamente', pero como ni siquiera yo sabía lo que era eso hasta que fui al diccionario, decidí poner una palabra más conocida con similar significado.

Y perdonadme por tardar tanto, pero es que estas próximas semanas tengo exámenes de bachiller, por lo que he estado y estaré ocupada. Pero tened en claro que intentaré subir los capítulos lo más pronto posibles.

Y no olvidéis de apoyar a la versión original!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5:_**

Nadie se había molestado en decir a Toshinori que enseñar iba a ser así de… complicado.

Desde el otro lado, todo parecía simple. Entraba con una cabeza vacía, y sus profesores se la llenaban. Entendía las cosas mal, y ellos le corregían.

Pero ser un profesor, parece ser, que es mucho más complicado que ser un héroe profesional.

El ejercicio de Héroes Vs. Villanos era, en su propia opinión, un éxito relativo. Ya había tenido un primer vistazo de las particularidades de sus estudiantes al ver la clase de Aizawa el día anterior, pero ahora tiene un mejor presentimiento para ellos como aspirantes potenciales. Hay un mundo de diferencia, después de todo, entre verles utilizar sus particularidades para mejorar su puntuación atlética, y verles usar sus particularidades en batalla.

A pesar de su sorprendente éxito en su primera clase, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dejando de lado el pequeño revuelco de incomodidad en su estómago. La primera batalla le molesta, y continúa haciéndolo todo el día. Al joven Iida y a la joven Uraraka parece irles bien, y su actuación es ejemplar. Pero para los otros dos…

Midoriya pasa el resto de la clase en la enfermería, y Toshinori pilla la bronca de Recovery Girl cuando se cuela para echarle un vistazo a su estudiante y esconderse después de su límite de tiempo.

"¿Por qué les dejaste ir tan lejos?" Ella le regaña. "Es el segundo día de escuela, ¡y ésta es la tercera vez que ha estado aquí!"

"Mis disculpas-"

"¡No es a mí a quién debes estar disculpándote!" Los ojos de Recovery Girl casi completamente cerrados, le observan duramente. "¿En qué _demonios_ estabas pensando?"

"Yo…" La voz de Toshinori tiembla, y voltea su cabeza a Midoriya. Su brazo derecho es un desastre, delgado y ligeramente deformado, en negrecido por las heridas donde los vendajes no lo cubren. One for All es una particularidad milagrosa, pero abusa a cualquier portador que no esté preparado para ello. Para Toshinori, le deja un rastro de dolor en su forma desgastada que le deja escupiendo sangre. Para Midoriya, un movimiento rompe sus huesos.

Y sí, tenía un presentimiento de que acabaría así, cuando estaba observando. Pero después de cómo el combate empezó, Toshinori no tenía el corazón para obligar al chico en acabar de esa manera.

"Estaba pensando de que cometería un error." Toshinori dice al final.

"Oh, un _error_." Recovery Girl dice agriamente. "¿Y cuándo ocurrió? ¿Antes o después de que terminase las cosas destrozando todo hueso en su brazo derecho?"

"Poco después de que el combate empezase." Toshinori responde. Recovery Girl parpadea, y por un momento su ira da paso a sorpresa.

"¿Oh?"

"Es posible que el primer error que cometiese fuese en la asignación de esos particulares grupos a enfrentarse entre sí." Él explica. "La selección fue aleatoria y no sabía – asumí que eran amigos, después de…" Mueve la cabeza. "Midoriya nunca dijo nada."

"All Might." Recovery Girl dice con una paciencia forzada. "No tengo la mísera idea de qué estás hablando."

"Es… difícil explicarlo."

 _La pelea comenzó no con un puñetazo, sino con un agarre. Bakugou se lanzó a ellos con una explosión, y al segundo que Midoriya estaba al alcance, se acercó y cerró su mano alrededor de la parte de arriba del brazo de Midoriya._

 _Toshinori esperaba un intercambio de golpes. Esperaba que Midoriya golpease de vuelta, o peor, que Bakugou activase su particularidad mientras le agarraba. El chico era un poco violento, después de todo._

 _Pero en el momento en el que la mano de Bakugou estaba sobre él, Midoriya paró de moverse._

 _Eso no estaba bien – Bakugou era fuerte, seguro, pero sólo estaba agarrando una parte de él. Midoriya no estaba atrapado, ni de lejos._

 _Toshinori buscó en las cámaras de vigilancia, cazando un mejor ángulo en vez de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su sucesor, pero no había ninguna. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si sólo pudiese ver el rostro del chico!"Como esperaba."La voz de Bakugou era engreída cuando Toshinori lo escuchó por los comunicadores de los estudiantes. "¿Qué sucede, Deku? Pensé que tenías una particularidad ahora. ¿Vas a seguir congelándote como un muerto?"_

 _La voz de Uraraka sonó, alta y preocupada. "¡Deku! ¿Deku, qué sucede?" Su tono se volvió acusativo. "¿Qué le hiciste?"_

 _"Nada. No_ necesito _hacer nada contra él. Qué pena que te juntasen con él como compañero - ¿Qué? ¿No sabías cómo se desploma como una jodida toalla mojada cada vez que alguien le agarra?"_

 _Y eso no es cierto, Toshinori pensó. Ha agarrado al chico por su hombro varias veces. Nunca ha visto a hacerlo con un ningún estudiante – incluso vio a Aizawa atraparle justo el día anterior. Pero nunca antes ha visto al joven Midoriya simplemente detenerse._

 _"El inútil de Deku es un debilucho empollón." Bakugou añadió. "Siempre lo ha sido."_

 _Uraraka entonces salva el día, por perder el temple y por gritar._

 _"¡Déjale en paz, abusón!"_

 _Midoriya respinga como si le hubiesen electrocutado, retorciéndose en el agarre de Bakugou. "No_ inútil _-" Saltó para atrás en una retirada, gritando a Uraraka que corra. Bakugou se lanza otra vez, preparado para dar un puñetazo-_

 _Esta vez, Midoriya estaba preparado. Toshinori tuvo que dar todo para contenerse de animarle cuando lanzó a Bakugou por encima del hombro – no debía tener favoritos, debía mantenerse imparcial. Y entonces Uraraka se marchó e Izuku se alejó y volvió a correr._

 _"Has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?" Bakugou gritó tras él con voz ronca. "Todo este tiempo tuviste una particularidad, ¡y estuviste llenando la cabeza de todos con mierdas! ¡Vuelve aquí, Deku!"_

 _Sobre la frecuencia, Toshinori podía asegurar haber escuchado un sollozo._

"Te aseguro que no era mi intención, pero no debería haberles hecho enfrentarse tan pronto." Toshinori dice al final. "No sé los detalles, pero parece que tienen un cierto pasado. Creo que el joven Midoriya tenía que, ah, resolver algunas cosas." Su ceño se frunce. "Exorcizar viejos fantasmas, supongo." Justamente, Midoriya murmura y se estira, pero no se despierta.

"Bueno, eso está bastante bien." Recovery Girl resopla un poco. "Pero si tiene que ser tu sucesor, All Might, entonces no debes animarle cuando pone su vida y sus ligamentos en juego tan pronto durante su desarrollo."

"… Bueno, él _sí_ que ganó." Toshinori enfatiza.

"¡No sin antes destruir la mitad de un edificio y todo hueso en su brazo!" Ella suelta. "¡All Might, usted debería saber mejor que nadie que dejar a un chico tan joven en este tipo de prácticas peligrosas de lucha cuando es emocionalmente vulnerable es impensable!"

"Si lo hubiese sabido-"

"No lo sabías. Pero eso no es excusa para no ejercer el buen juicio." Su mirada se suaviza, pero sólo ligeramente. "Ahora eres un profesor, All Might. Y ante al respecto eres tan novato como él. Tienes una responsabilidad sobre estos niños, no sólo usted o cualquier nebulosa idea de la paz. No podrás solucionarlo mediante rompiendo cabezas y siguiendo tu corazón – es hora de que aprendas a usar el _sentido común_ , cariño."

Y entonces, Toshinori le da una oportunidad. Sus emociones, sus impulsos, y sus sentimientos le impulsan al lado de su sucesor, de ver al joven Bakugou con desconfianza y sospecha y llegar al fondo de las cosas por el lado de Midoriya y sólo suya. Pero sus sentidos le recuerdan el congelado, desesperado rostro del joven Bakugou después de que acabase la pelea. Su sentido común, silencioso y sumiso pero irritablemente cierto, le dice que el orgullo de Bakugou no llama al desdén, sino a la corrección. Es un chico como cualquier otro; necesita ser ayudado en sus errores, no simplemente castigarle por ellos.

Alcanza al chico a lo que Bakugou camina trabajosamente las escaleras de la puerta principal, accidentalmente asustándole de por vida si el grito del chico es una pista. Whoops, mejor anotarlo, no asustarle antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir algo.

"¡Bakugou!" Comienza a decir. "¡Te diré esto sólo una vez! ¡La auto-confianza es seguramente una cosa vital, y no estás equivocado al pensar que tienes talento para ser un profesional! ¡Pero de ahora en adelante-"

Bakugou le sorprende al darse la vuelta y gritarle. "Bueno ¿QUÉ BIEN ME HE HIZO, VERDAD?"

Toshinori deja pasar un momento para darle al coco. "Er."

"¡Oh, _maravilloso_!" El sarcasmo es notable en la voz de Bakugou. "Tengo _talento_. ¿Cuánto talento tengo si _Deku_ me leyó como a un maldito libro y me hizo parecer como un _idiota_ delante de toda la clase?"

 _Quién demonios es Deku,_ fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza, antes de recordar los gritos de Bakugou posteriores, y el kanji* que definía el nombre de su sucesor y… oh… bueno, eso no es algo bueno de su parte. "Venga ya, ¿te molesta tanto?" Él pregunta. "No debería, ¿sabes? Es tu segundo día, y tienes mucho que aprender-"

"¡No le conoces!" Bakugou reclama, mostrando los dientes en una mueca. Parece como ira, pero es sólo una máscara, y es una que se afloja con rapidez. El chico acaba de probar la derrota, y le _aterra_. "¡Le he conocido toda mi puta vida, y es un debilucho! ¡Siempre ha sido un debilucho! ¡Nunca ha tenido una particularidad, y ahora de repente él-" Sus palabras tiemblan a unos sonidos incoherentes de frustración.

El entendimiento le inunda, y posa sus manos en sus caderas. "Y ahora de repente." Toshinori termina por él. "Te ha derrotado en algo."

Los ojos de Bakugou flaquean.

"Te guste o no." Toshinori dice. "Te ha derrotado. Hoy has perdido, y a menos que mi predicción sea errónea, perderás muchas veces para la hora de la graduación."

"Debe haber hecho trampas." Bakugou murmuró. "Hizo trampas, o ha estado engañándome todo este tiempo-"

"Y si lo hubiese hecho, ¿qué lo hará diferente?" Toshinori pregunta. "Viste el resto de combates, como yo lo hice. ¿Qué piensas de tus nuevos compañeros, mi chico?"

Su estudiante no lo dice en alto, pero sus hombros se enderezan y aprieta sus puños hasta que su particularidad aparece como una sucesión de disparos. Toshinori casi puede escuchar su mandíbula al apretarse. Después de un rato, la respuesta de Bakugou sale, sorda y tensa y dirigida al suelo. "No puedo vencerles."

"Eso es porque, joven Bakugou, estás empezando desde el principio." Toshinori le informa. "Lo mismo que al resto. Tu orgullo no te llevará a ninguna parte. No sé lo que cualquiera te haya estado diciendo, pero esto es U.A., el alma máter de la mitad de los mejores héroes del país. Aquí no eres especial."

Eso le hace alzarse contra él. "¡Bueno, y qué!" Bakugou explota, y sus ojos se clavan en el rostro de Toshinori. "¡No has visto _nada_ aún! ¡Sólo me ha derrotado una vez! ¡No me importa lo fuertes que sean los demás, porque voy a hacerme más fuerte!" Sus ojos se encogen a lo que se cruzan con los de Toshinori. "Voy a sobrepasarles, y entonces te superaré a ti, también. Voy a mantenerme derecho por encima de ti como el mejor héroe."

Toshinori parpadea. _Cielos, me lo ha dejado en claro_. Por un momento busca una respuesta apropiada, a por una joya educativa de sabiduría para coronar al chico, pero su mente está en blanco. Al final, todo lo que puede decir es, "Lo estaré esperando."

La conversación termina ahí, dejando a Bakugou regresar a casa y a Toshinori regresando a la sala de profesores para relajarse y dejarse divagar por sus pensamientos. Ya se ha empujado así mismo más allá de los límites para aparecerse ante Bakugou, y no puede arriesgarse en ser visto por sus otros estudiantes en este paliducho estado, así que probablemente no tendrá tiempo de pillar a Midoriya para una charla antes de que el chico vaya a su casa por hoy.

¿Hizo lo correcto allí atrás? ¿No lo habrá liado, verdad? No parecía como si lo hubiese jodido.

 _El tiempo lo dirá_ , decide eventualmente. Fue una llama para el joven Bakugou, eso seguro. Sólo espera que fuese lo correcto, y de que tenga el tiempo para hacer lo mismo que con Midoriya y al resto.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Aizawa pregunta a lo que pasaba por el sofá.

"Enseñar es muy duro."

" _Ja_." Aizawa se ríe, pero no suena como una. "Ja. Ja. Bienvenido al infierno, Número Uno. No tienes a nadie más que a ti a quien culpar."

* * *

Nana está de igual de irritada como impresionada.

A lo que ocurría, Midoriya no es capaz de mantenerse alejado de la enfermería. De hecho, Nana termina esperándole a que apareciese desde todo el día antes de que finalmente muestre su cara en el pasillo otra vez.

"Buena victoria allí atrás." Ella dice, y está un poco decepcionada cuando casi no se da cuenta de su presencia, en vez de sorprenderse como ella hubiese querido. Su amiga y compañera siempre-presente fantasmal debe haberle avisado de alguna manera. "Qué mal por la forma en la que tenías que obtener esa victoria, _mierda_ santa, chico, sé más cuidadoso. Sigue así lanzando por ahí el One for All y convertirás tu esqueleto en harina antes de que se acabe el año." Si ella habla con un nivel de degustación, será difícilmente culpada por ello. Ésta es la primera vez en años de que ha sido capaz de ser juguetona enfrente de una audiencia viva.

Para su inmensa decepción, él continúa de ligeramente darse cuenta de que ella está ahí mientras sigue caminando. Preocupada, Nana revolotea para alcanzarle.

"Hey, vamos." Dice, viendo el temblor que acaba de recorrer su brazo. "No lo decía en serio. Hey. Chiquillo. No me imaginé que me viste ayer, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, eh, no. Lo siento." Tiene el rostro apagado, y a lo que se dirige de vuelta a su clase se da cuenta de que él está cogiendo el camino más largo.

"Vas a llegar tarde." Avisa.

"Ya llego tarde." Él dice, sonando demasiado cansado como para poder forzar alegría en su tono de voz.

Siempre persistente, Nana se para enfrente para tener mejor vista sobre su rostro. Es blanco como una pizarra, pero hay una tensión en su mandíbula que requiere investigación. "¿Qué sucede? Fue una dura pelea allí atrás, pero aún así técnicamente ganaste."

Ojos verdes deteriorados se fijan en ella antes de regresar al suelo de delante de él. "Lo sé."

"También estás perdiendo el tiempo para el camino de vuelta. ¿A qué se debe?"

Murmura algo.

"Más alto, chico, mis oídos están más arriba."

"No quiero ver a Bakugou."

"¿El chico torpedo? ¿Él?" Nana intenta darle codazos juguetonamente. "Vamos, Midoriya, ya te has hecho valer. Quiero decir, cierto que fue un duro comienzo. Te congelaste – suele pasar. Pero tampoco significa que no le diste la vuelta cual tortilla."

"No quiero hablar con él."

Esto no está llevando a ningún sitio. Nana suspira. "Como quieras, supongo. ¿Entonces aún quieres hablar conmigo?"

"¡Oh, cierto!" Él parpadea y se anima otra vez, sonriéndole, aunque se cuestiona cómo es de genuina. "Así que… ¿Tenías preguntas ayer?"

"Tengo _muchas_ preguntas." Nana mueve su cabeza. "Primero, ¿cómo si quiera está sucediendo esto? ¿Cómo estamos teniendo esta conversación? Tú estás vivo, yo estoy muerta. Pero me ves. ¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo crees que sucede?"

Ella le da una mirada amarga.

"Perdona, no debería ser impertinente." Midoriya cuidadosamente ata los cabos. "Bueno, respuesta corta, es mi particularidad."

La respuesta no exactamente sorprende a Nana, pero aún así retuerce su estómago – o lo que sea que tengan los fantasmas. "… Cosa que dijiste que no tenías, hace diez meses." Nana reclama, su tono hostil. Su pena y preocupación desaparecen rápido.

Midoriya aparta la mirada, otra vez al suelo. "…Si."

Nana intenta mantener su voz tranquila, pero no es capaz de hacerlo. Está un poco enfadada, ¿y por qué no debería? Este chico puso sus ojos tristes y llorosos y dio a Toshi una pila de mierda de pobre-pequeño-chiquillo mientras mantenía oculto la verdad. ¿Quién se cree que es? "Le mentiste." Dice duramente.

"No te lo tomes personal. Miento a todo el mundo."

Por un momento Nana se es distraída de su lista de preguntas. Sólo le ha visto desde lejos, pero por lo que ha visto de Midoriya le ha demostrado, por lo menos por sus ojos, de ser… bueno… no como la reencarnación del sol, pero jodidamente cerca. Pero ahora mismo, casi suena como… no desea usar la palabra "amargado". Tampoco es cínico. Mordaz, ¿quizás? ¿Seco? ¿Cansado?

… Esos oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos segurísimo que no se han movido.

Nana suspira, más por irritada que enfadada. "No me gusta de que le hayas mentido." Dice finalmente. "Pero puedo por lo menos entender el por qué, con un poder como ese." Le mira otra vez. "Aún así, he escuchado todo lo que dijiste sobre como jode ser un sin particularidad, y te creo. Así que me parece como si estuvieses perdiendo bastante atención, el no gritar tu particularidad hasta el cielo." Ella pretende no verle tensarse. "Por lo menos podrías tener a ese chico explosivo calladito por un tiempo."

" _No_." Es lo suficientemente forzado que casi produce eco por todo el pasillo, y la chica poltergeist da un ligero gruñido. "Yo…" Midoriya mueve la cabeza de repente, como si la estuviese secando. "No es que no quiera hacerlo. _Quiero_ hacerlo. Pero no puedo. Igualmente, no es como si alguien me fuese a creer."

"No puedes saber eso-"

"Excepto que puedo." La mano sin heridas de Midoriya se vuelve en un puño. "Están esos shows, esos estúpidos shows televisivos. Con psíquicos, ¿sabes?"

"Oh." Nana dice agriamente. " _Esos._ "

"¿Verdad? Quiero decir, algo de eso es real. Lo más básico de lo psíquico como leer la mente es real. La mayor parte son sólo personas con particularidades débiles y mucha teatralidad, y esas cosas están bien, son inofensivas. Pero después – después tienes a esa gente quienes dicen que tienen una particularidad como la mía, y… bueno, tienen audiencia, pero seguramente sólo sean personas quienes se ríen de ellos, o las personas quienes les creen." Midoriya se detiene y se dirige a ella. "Y los he visto. Todos ellos. Todo episodio, incluso aquellos de otros países. Mi madre piensa que estoy loco como para que me guste esa mierda, pero _no_ me gusta. Yo sólo… sigo pensando de que puede…" Un segundo de tristeza frustrada se refleja por su rostro y se desvanece en el siguiente instante. "Pero nunca es real. Utilizan tableros de Ouija y sesiones de espiritismo y cosas como ésas, o están hablando al aire o los fantasmas se ríen de ellos." Se detiene, recuperándose, y las aparta de sus ojos con su mano buena. "Y-y sé de que si intento decírselo a alguien, eso es lo que pensarán. Solo – mentiras por televisión. Así que no puedo decírselo a nadie. No incluso a All Might." Fija sus ojos en los de ella, y cualquier desaprobación que aún estuviese en ella se desvanece de la forma en la que él ha destrozado completamente su corazón. Parece incluso más joven y pequeño y solitario. "Perdona por haberle mentido. Se-se siente como si hiciese trampas, teniendo dos particularidades."

Nana intenta mantener la compostura en su rostro por unos segundos, y finalmente suspira con un movimiento de cabeza. "Bueno… no te preocupes por tener dos." Ella dice. "Dios sabe que tienes más cosas de las que preocuparte, pero eso no se merece ni el perder tu descanso. No es hacer trampas, y no eres el primero."

Ella sabe que no se está imaginando el sentimiento de alivio por la forma en las que sus hombros se caen. "Es bastante inútil igualmente." Él dice, "Quiero decir, para un héroe profesional. Lo único que puedo hacer es sólo… ver y sentir cosas que no afectan al resto. No es como si pudiese luchar o curar con ello. Así que no es de mucha ayuda. Sigo haciendo esto con mi propio poder."

Nana le sonríe con una buena y clásica sonrisa de superhéroe, y juntos vuelven a caminar. "Ése es el espíritu. Siguiente pregunta, ¿quién es tu amiga?"

Midoriya mira a la chica fantasma. "Oh, ¿ella? Ella es Rei. Quiero decir, no sé cuál es su verdadero nombre, nunca me lo ha dicho, así que sólo le llamo Rei y parece que le gusta." Ella sonríe, como si el apodo fuese un buen querido regalo que le gusta mostrar. "Le conocí cuando tenía 7 años. Se escondió en mi armario e intentó asustarme, así que compartí con ella mis juguetes, y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. No sé si tiene algún trabajo pendiente, pero ella parece que está bien con sólo seguirme por ahora." Rei asiente enérgicamente, el pelo negro desparramándose por su rostro."Puede salir por las televisiones como Sadako*."

"Ya… veo."

"Una vez estuve ignorándole así que salió de mi 3DS."

"…Guay." Nana aclara su garganta extrañada. "Y, última pregunta, ¿pero me preguntaste ayer si necesitaba ayuda con algo?"

Midoriya se aviva otra vez con eso. "¡Sí! ¿Lo necesitas?"

"Nnnnnninguna que haya pensado, sólo me preguntaba que qué querías decir con eso."

"Es de esa forma con muchos fantasmas." Midoriya explica. "Algunas veces la única razón por la que están aquí es porque realmente, realmente necesitan hacer algo que no pudieron hacer antes de morir. Como, una última cosa que tengan que decirle a una persona, o que han perdido algo, o que hay algún problema que saben solucionar y sólo necesitan una mano extra. Ése es el por qué por el que pregunto cada vez que me encuentro con un nuevo fantasma. A veces puedo ayudar. O a veces sólo necesitan a alguien con quien hablar que no sea otro fantasma."

Nana se le queda mirando, momentáneamente muda. "Eso es… muy duro como para un chico tan joven deba llevar a cabo."

"Sí pero puedo hacerlo." Midoriya se encoge de hombros. "Quizás sea el _único_ quien pueda hacerlo. Así que continuaré. Y conozco un montón de personas interesantes, por lo cual es genial porque nunca he tenido ningún amigo antes de venir a U.A. Quiero decir, ninguno que estuviese vivo, por lo menos." Él duda, frunciendo el ceño un poco. "Ésa es una de las razones por las que quiero ser un héroe. Ayudo a gente que ya está muerta todo el tiempo. Me gustaría _impedir_ la muerte de alguien para variar."

Nana observa su rostro, y no puede evitar el mover la cabeza curiosa. Se ríe un poco.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Sólo estaba pensando." Nana sonríe. "Eres muy raro chico, pero pienso que Toshi hizo una buena elección contigo." Dándose cuenta de su desliz, aparta la mirada y mentalmente se golpea a sí misma. "Eh. Quiero decir All Might."

Nana sigue mirando al frente, pero siente los ojos del chico en ella. Es del tipo curioso, se da cuenta en un instante. Un chico curioso y un fan de All Might, lo que no es una buena combinación para un chico que puede verle y escucharle.

"Aaaassssíííí queeeee… ¿Conoces a All Might?" Midoriya pregunta.

Nana suelta un suspiro. "Sí, lo hago, pero pienso que ya sabías eso, por lo que hace la pregunta retórica, ¿no crees?"

"Eh. Sí."

"Voy a hacer algo injusto." Nana continúa, deteniéndose en el pasillo para darse la vuelta y verle. "Pero tengo que pedirte que no me hagas preguntas sobre esto. Hay cosas – hay cosas que no creo que estés listo para hablarlas aún, y soy un fantasma, chico. Estoy muerta como un clavo y eso significa-" Se tiene que detener por un momento cuando las palabras dejan de salir. "Eso quiere decir que no estoy ya en esta historia. He mantenido sus secretos porque se me ha sido imposible hacer otra cosa, pero ahora que eso _es_ posible, me gustaría mantenerlos. Te dirá estas cosas cuando esté listo, espero, así que no me sonsaques información hasta entonces."

"Eso… no es injusto." Midoriya dice. "Y no lo haré. Lo prometo. Pero _diré_ que, em, se que debe ser un poco solitario, seguirle cuando no puede verte o escucharte, así que… Si alguna vez, no sé. ¿Necesites a alguien con quién hablar? Incluso si es sólo… sobre el tiempo, o una broma que escuchaste. Estaré totalmente – es sólo una sugerencia. No necesitas hacerlo. Sólo pensé que debía decir… "Su voz murmura de forma extraña.

Nana se ríe otra vez, moviendo la cabeza. "Demonios. Ése es un grandioso corazón el que tienes ahí, Midoriya. No dejes que nadie te lo machaque, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh, eh, por supuesto."

"Bueno, buena charla. Debería irme. Nos vemos, chico." Nana se da la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera, em, ¿Sra. Shimura?"

Se detiene. "¿Si?"

"Si que tenía una pregunta, y em, no necesitas responder si no quieres." Midoriya cambia de pie a pie extrañamente. "Pero… mencionaste el One for All, así que por lo menos debes saber algo sobre ello. ¿Y estaba pensando que si lo sabías antes de morir? ¿Y cuánto sabes sobre ello? Porque si la respuesta es sí, y mucho, quizás podrías, no sé, ¿darme algunos consejos?" Se cuna su brazo escayolado. "Para que no me siga sucediendo esto."

Lo considera por un momento. La mentora en su interior no siempre existió; Toshi lo puso ahí, y ahora Nana puede sentir su aclamación para poder salir. Las ganas de cuidar a este pequeño chico bajo su ala y decirle absolutamente todo lo que sabe del One for All son fuertes. Pero…

"Realmente no puedo." Dice a regañadientes.

Él le da una completamente desanimada mirada. "¿No poder o no querer?"

"No deber." Ella contesta. "Como dije, hay cosas… cosas que no puedo hablar, sin mencionar cosas que sé de Toshi – All Might te dirá cuando esté listo. O cuando estés listo." Le da una mirada desganada. "Estoy muerta, chiquillo. _Él_ es tu mentor, no yo."

"Bueno… si estás segura…" Midoriya le mira como un perrito degollado que le deja a Nana en una caja de cartón abandonado al lado de la carretera. "Estás segura de que no puedes, no sé, ¿darme una pista?"

Nana cierra los ojos y pide a _alguien_ por paciencia. No debería hacer esto. No debería usurpar una posición que ya no es suya – una posición que lo mandó a tomar vientos como una _idiota_.

Aun así… los ojos de cachorrito degollado siempre fueron su debilidad, y Midoriya lo lleva con una _letal_ precisión… ¿Quizás una pista? ¿Un pequeño empujón?

"Bueno…" Dice finalmente. "No estoy segura de que pueda hablarte sobre _One for All_ , pero _supongo_ de que podría darte un empujón en la dirección correcta. Hmmm… Gran podría ayudarte." Ella sonríe, internamente felicitándose. Gran puede perfectamente ayudarle. Midoriya puede que no disfrute el _cómo_ , pero no especificó que debía ser fácil.

Lo mejor será dejar que el mortal se maneje por sí solo.

"¿Gran?" Midoriya repite.

"Gran Torino. Viejo amigo de All Might." Nana le guiña ampliamente. "Es un héroe profesional más fuerte de lo que te podrías imaginar, pero es un viejo perro encadenado y difícil de encontrar, y no moverá un dedo excepto cuando lo vea necesario."

"Entonces, ¿cómo consigo que me ayude?" Midoriya presiona. "Ni siquiera he escuchado a alguien decir su nombre."

"Eso es sólo por su modus operandi. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es encontrar una manera de llamar su atención – tengo el presentimiento de que sabrá lo que sucede cuando lo vea." Golpea con su dedo su mentón mientras piensa. "El Festival Deportivo debería funcionar, así que tendrás tiempo para seguir el ritmo."

"No estoy seguro…" Midoriya mira para de vuelta a su brazo escayolado. "Me llevó diez meses sólo para hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para portar One for All desde el principio. El Festival Deportivo-"

"-no es sobre quien da el mejor golpe." Nana interrumpe, antes de que ella misma se detenga. "Agradece a tus estrellas de la suerte de que no lo fuese, chico, o si no tendrías que destrozarte a ti mismo una y otra vez sólo para tener una oportunidad." Él se sobresalta. "Hey. Un idiota puede lanzar puñetazos por doquier. Y tú, pequeño Midoriya, no eres idiota."

"Eso es debatible." Midoriya dice secamente.

"¿Lo es? Vi lo del villano de lodo. Eso no fue pura suerte – tú _apuntabas_ a los ojos, ¿no es así? Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo."

"Sí, y mucho bien hizo-"

"Hizo justamente lo que se necesitaba, y exactamente lo que necesitas ahora – _llamaste la atención de la persona idónea_." En un impulso Nana se estira para alcanzar su pelo y despeinarlo, y está alegremente sorprendida cuando se da cuenta de que puede hacer eso. Su mano se enreda con su peinado alocado en vez de traspasarlo como un espejismo, y Nana puede _sentirlo_. "Y os mantuvo a ti y a tu pequeño amigo con vida el suficiente tiempo para que la ayuda llegase, así que eso es un plus."

"Mm." Midoriya frunce el ceño, pareciendo pensativo y no necesariamente bueno.

"Hey. Chiquillo. ¿Nada de esto se te queda en la cabeza? Tú preguntaste." Nana voltea su cabeza, en sentido al último contenedor del poder que una vez fue suyo. Es pequeño – incluso más pequeño que Toshi en aquél entonces. Es delgaducho y enmalecido y parece como si no hubiese podido dormir durante una semana. Y aún así, hay una chispa en él que no puede negar. "Eres nuevo en esto, lo sé. Eres nuevo a este tipo de fuerza. Trabaja en acostumbrarte, trabaja en hacerte más fuerte, pero nunca olvides lo que ya hiciste tú solo." Cuando él le parpadea, Nana le da un cariñoso golpecito en la frente. "Sigue ejercitando _ese_ músculo también. ¿Lo pillas?"

"Creo… que sí." Midoriya dice. "Supongo que lo puedo averiguar."

"Bien." Nana planta sus manos en sus caderas. "Aún eres un simple novato, chiquillo. A veces 'averiguarlo' es el mejor consejo que tendrás. "Ella le guiña. "Nos vemos."

Entonces se desvanece, alejándose flotando para encontrar a Toshi. La culpabilidad se queda en lo más profundo de su mente; sólo quería darle una pista, y en cambio acabó soltando toda una charla.

Nana se dice así misma, seriamente, de que no puede hacer eso nunca más. Tiene que dejar a Toshi ser el mentor, especialmente desde que él no tiene forma de saber que aún está a su alrededor para ayudar. Pero el chico le pidió frente a frente, y no podía decir que no a esa cara.

Pero tiene que decir que no. Si no, no sería justo.

* * *

 ** _Notas propias:_**

 **Kanji*** : Es una de las escrituras/lenguajes de Japón, utilizada comúnmente para los nombres, en este caso referente al nombre de Izuku que se puede leer como Deku, derivación de la palabra Deku no bö que significa inútil, patético, el que no puede hacer nada.

 **Sadako*** : Es la fantasma de una película de terror japonesa llamada The Ring, con una apariencia BASTANTE similar a la de Rei.

Ya lo sé, pasó MUCHO TIEMPO sin que yo actualizase, pero últimamente he estado ocupada y durante los fines de semana me iba a un sitio sin wifi, por lo cual no pude trabajar. Intentaré tener más consideración para la próxima vez.

Y menudo año que nos viene con BNHA: la MÍTICA Y ESPERADA tercera temporada en abril, el nuevo juego para PS4 y NintendoSwitch, y finalmente, no por ello menos importante, una PELÍCULA. Realmente me va a encantar este próximo año.

¡Nos vemos! (Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS SEGUIDORES Y VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, PAU-NEKO ERES UN AMOR DE PERSONA)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo más raras que encontrarte con tu profesor mientras estás haciendo recados.

Toshinori sabe esto, porque fue una vez adolescente y sabe bastante bien que ha esa edad había deseado por una particularidad de invisibilidad cada vez que se había encontrado con, digamos, Gran Torino en la tienda de la esquina.

Así que realmente no quiere poner al joven Midoriya en el mismo caso. ¿Cómo se supone que debía saber que su estudiante y elegido a ser su sucesor iba a pasar su primera semana de su primer año de escuela visitando el mismo supermercado que él?

Sólo quería coger un poco de comida de la primera planta. Los precios son buenos, y los artículos son mejores que los que ofrecen la tienda de la esquina. Es un rápido, fácil viaje; tenía que serlo, como para él ir en su verdadera forma.

La gente le da siempre esquinazo en cuanto puede. No que le sorprenda; incluso sin el vómito de sangre, la gente tiende a sentirse incómoda por su apariencia. Tiene el tipo de apariencia que hace a las madres apuntarle y susurrarles a sus hijos sobre las consecuencias de no comer verduras.

Los pasados seis años le han enseñado muchas cosas sobre ignorar a las personas.

Aún así, a lo que llega a la más corta cola hacia una caja registradora, no les ignora tanto como no ver a una familiar, cabellera verde por el rabillo del ojo. Un poco más allá, el joven Midoriya está mirando al frente en su cola y no le ve. Toshinori no tiene un buen ángulo de visión como para ver su rostro, pero parece estar mirando a la nada. Está claro que el chico lo hace a menudo.

¿Debería acercarse y saludarle igualmente? Toshinori ha querido hablar con Midoriya en privado desde el ejercicio de Héroes VS Villanos, pero no ha tenido oportunidad. Incluso después de diez meses de revisar su entrenamiento de fuerza, Toshinori nunca se dio cuenta de cómo de _escurridizo_ es el chico. Eso solo demuestra que el chico nunca consiguió escabullirse del entrenamiento porque simplemente nunca lo intentó. Estaba ya donde él lo quería.

¿Sería raro el acercarse ahora? Toshinori duda; el chico tiene un mal hábito de gritar su nombre por instinto sin pensar en los oyentes.

 _Le alcanzaré a la salida_ , decide, y en el momento en el que su pensamiento se le quedó en la cabeza, llega al frente de la cola.

Estaba a punto de pagar por sus cosas cuando hay un poco de conmoción en la otra cola. Hay un hombre intentando pagar por su comida, pero parece como si estuviese teniendo problemas de comunicarse con el cajero. El hombre gesticula, pareciendo ignorar lo que el cajero intenta decir, o malentendiéndole, o… Toshinori no sabría decir a esa distancia. A lo que se aleja del paso del siguiente comprador, observa y se pregunta cuál podría ser el problema.

Y Midoriya está allí, empujando a lo que quiere alcanzar al frente de la cola. Se acerca con cautela, moviendo exageradamente sus brazos para captar la atención del comprador. A lo que Toshinori observa, Midoriya espera hasta que el hombre le ve, y hace una serie de gestos con sus manos.

El alivio en el rostro del comprador es notable. Gesticula de vuelta, y se convierte en una silenciosa conversación entre ellos dos. Midoriya se da la vuelta, le dice algo al cajero, le señaliza algo al hombre, y así sucesivamente, con Midoriya haciendo de mediador en toda la conversación.

Bueno. Toshinori pensó que el chico ya terminó con las sorpresas, pero parece que Midoriya tiene algunas guardadas.

El comprador termina su compra y hace otra serie de gesticulaciones empáticas que Toshinori sólo puede suponer que son de profundo agradecimiento. Midoriya realiza su respuesta y regresa a la cola, pero el siguiente comprador sonríe y le da paso a ser el primero. Toshinori ve a su estudiante sonrojarse con alegría a lo que acepta. No tiene mucho por que comprar, y parece ansioso de esquivar la gratitud del cajero. Se hace paso, y cuando mira hacia arriba, se encuentra con los ojos de Toshinori.

Toshinori se prepara ante la posibilidad de que él grite un cordial saludo, pero se siente aliviado cuando Midoriya parece controlarse al último minuto. Más que llamarle, el chico presiona sus labios cerrados y se acerca a él con un tímido saludo.

"¿Eso era lenguaje de signos?" Toshinori pregunta una vez que está al alcance de escucharle.

"¡Oh! ¿Tú, em, viste eso?"

"Lo hice."

"Sí, era, em…" Midoriya se encoge de hombros. "Era sordo, y estaba teniendo problemas al hablar con el cajero, así que… sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Él parpadea, entonces balbucea y retrocede un poco. "Q-quiero decir, no que no tengas el mismo derecho que todos para estar aquí, quiero decir es un lugar público y una buena tienda y no quise decir – solo estaba sorprendido de verte, y-"

"Relájate, mi chico." Toshinori le palmea ligeramente en el hombro. "Un feliz incidente, solo eso. Sólo estoy aquí para comprar comida. ¿Y tú?"

"Oh, em, mi madre me envió." Midoriya agarra su bolsa. "Necesitábamos un nuevo set de toallas. Yo, em, también tengo que ir al piso más alto."

Toshinori tuerce la cabeza. "¿A los restaurantes?"

"A la tienda de animales." Midoriya dice. "Yo, em, necesito comida para gatos."

"Ah. En ese caso, ¿te importaría mucho, mi chico, que te acompañase?"

"¿Qué? Quiero decir, p-para nada. Claro." Midoriya se da la vuelta y espera a Toshinori a que esté a su lado, y ambos se dirigen a los ascensores.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte." Toshinori dice. "¿Dónde aprendiste el lenguaje de signos?"

"Oh, es sólo algo… que aprendí desde pequeño." La voz de Midoriya decrece de forma extraña, y no ofrece ninguna cosa más.

"Ah." Suena como una respuesta sin terminar, si eso. A lo mejor llevará un tiempo de persuasión para sacarle el resto. "Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros hobbies. Hago un poco de jardinería de vez en cuando."

Midoriya se le queda mirando, sorpresa estampada en su rostro. "¿En serio? ¿Tú?"

"No parezcas tan sorprendido, mi chico." Toshinori se ríe ligeramente. Se detiene, torciendo su cabeza, pensativo. "Para los héroes, es bueno tener ese tipo de cosas. Partes de nuestras vidas que no tengan nada que ver con el trabajo. Nos quemaríamos, si no. Algunos hacen manualidades, o aprenden lenguajes por la diversión que conllevan. Para mí, son las flores en los balcones, albahaca fresca, ese tipo de cosas. Aligera mis pensamientos. Sonriendo no puede solucionarlo todo, después de todo."

Midoriya hace un sonido que indica que está escuchando, pero más que está callado. Retuerce las asas de la bolsa de plástico, y finalmente vuelve a hablar. "¿Es realmente algo que todos los héroes hacen?"

"Por supuesto. Present Mic tiene su show de radio. Aizawa promueve refugios para gatos - aunque eso no lo has escuchado de mí."

Eso consigue sacarle una risa a Midoriya, y un poco de la nerviosa tensión en sus hombros. "Bueno, hubo una vez-" Muerde su labio, buscando las palabras correctas. "Pasé por una rara fase cuando tenía siete años donde no quería hablar. Era realmente tímido y esas cosas, así que – igualmente, mi madre no me quería obligar a hablar si no lo quería, así que ella me consiguió unos libros sobre lenguaje de signos, y aprendimos juntos." Se aviva un poco."Aún es realmente útil, como cuando estamos en un sitio muy ruidoso, o cuando nos separamos en el supermercado. Se ahorra el estar gritándonos desde la distancia."

Alcanzan los ascensores, y Toshinori presiona el botón hacia arriba. Midoriya casi tropieza a lo que se detiene. Bota un poquito por los talones de sus pies y retuerce las asas de la bolsa otra vez.

"Em." Comienza. "¿Puedo encontrarme contigo arriba? Voy a coger las escaleras."

"¿Hasta arriba?"

"Bueno, sí." Midoriya sonríe. "No puedo perderme día de piernas, ¿verdad?"

Toshinori parpadea, entonces tiene otra risa ligera. "Realmente eres obsesivo." El ascensor se abre, pero Toshinori lo ignora y se dirige en cambio a la puerta, donde la tira de escaleras. "Entonces, empecemos a movernos."

"¡Oh! Em, ¿estás seguro de que…?" Midoriya trota para alcanzarle.

"No te preocupes por mí." Una vez que la puerta está cerrada tras ellos, Toshinori activa su particularidad. "No he realizado ningún acto heroico hoy. Me sobra tiempo en el reloj."

"Oh, bien." Midoriya suena aliviado.

"En verdad, es afortunado el que me haya encontrado contigo." Toshinori dice. One for All realiza nueve tiras de escaleras en una zancada. "Estaba esperando poder hablar contigo."

"Vale." Midoriya dice, un poco cauteloso. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre el ejercicio del segundo día de escuela." Toshinori contesta. "Estaba un poco preocupado la verdad."

"¿E-en serio?" La precaución se volvió en completo nerviosismo. "¿Y eso?"

Toshinori reconsidera en andarse con rodeos un poco más y hacerle confesar, pero cada vez se quedan con menos escalones. "Me fijé de que te congelaste al principio." Dice. Espera que no haya sonado demasiado crítico – no le gustaría defraudar al chico hasta silenciarlo.

"Oh." Midoriya mira a la pared a lo que suben los escalones. "Eso."

"Además, en caso de que no lo supieras, podía escuchar lo que estabais hablando." Toshinori añade. "A pesar de saber de que tú y el joven Bakugou no os llevabais bien, no sabía que teníais ese tipo de pasado."

"Sí, b-bueno, eso es todo." Midoriya balbucea. "Es pasado. Nueva escuela, nuevo comienzo, gente nueva. Está bien, es solo…"

"Tuve una regañina de Recovery Girl mientras estabas durmiendo." Toshinori admite.

Esta vez, Midoriya se dirige a él con los ojos abiertos. "Lo siento mucho, no quería que-"

"No es tu culpa, mi chico." Toshinori le afirma. "Realmente está bien, y tenía razón. Debería haber terminado ese combate antes de que tuvieses la oportunidad de herirte de esa forma."

Midoriya hace un sonido evasivo y se centra su atención en el suelo, otra vez.

"La razón por la que no lo hice fue que… bueno, parecías como si tuvieses que probar algo." Toshinori continúa.

"Oh." Midoriya dice. Lo ha estado diciendo mucho.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿Hice el qué?"

"¿Lo probaste?" Toshinori pregunta. "¿Conseguiste sacar a relucir tu objetivo?"

"Em, ¿quizás?" Midoriya se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Creo que lo hice. O le hice incluso más furioso. No creo – quiero decir, no puedo –" Suspira, viéndose frustrado. "No es algo que pueda arreglar. Y si puedo, no lo puedo hacer en un día. Hay demasiadas cosas que fueron mal."

"Te gustaría, em, eso sí." Toshinori mentalmente se golpea a sí mismo por trabarse con sus palabras. "¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello, o…?"

"Realmente no."

"De acuerdo." No está seguro de sentirse o defraudado por ser apartado, o preocupado por lo incómodo que Midoriya parece. "Solo quiero que sepas que si lo haces, estoy dispuesto a escucharte."

* * *

"Así que, lenguaje de signos, ¿eh?"

Izuku no responde directamente, pero asiente, y la Sra. Shimura deja un pensativo "ah".

"Debería de intentar aprenderlo, entonces." Ella dice. "Se te sería más fácil hablar conmigo sin que te pillen."

"Puedo estar en silencio." Él murmura, moviendo su boca lo menos posible. Traza sus dedos sobre una pila de comida en lata para gatos hasta que encuentra la marca correcta. All Might, una vez más en su verdadera forma, es ahora distraído por los conejos. Rei está apegada al lado de Izuku, aún viendo a la Sra. Shimura con rara tolerancia.

"Bien por ti. Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas?"

"Bueno…" Izuku pone una caja de latas en la cesta. "He estado intentando hallar la forma de manejar One for All, como dijiste. He estado probando a la hora de llamarlo, y lo puedo hacer sin problemas. Pero no puedo usarlo de ninguna forma. No lo he intentado." Le lanza una mirada rápida. "¿Estás segura de que no puedes decirme nada para ayudar?"

"No es mi lugar, chico." La Sra. Shimura le dice suavemente.

"Pero te estoy preguntando. Eso te hace tu lugar."

Un suspiro. "Mira, chiquillo, yo solo… no puedo. No sería justo." Antes de que Izuku pueda preguntar a lo que se refiere con eso, añade. "Quiero decir, tu verdadero profesor está ahí, ¿sabes?"

"No lo puedo entender cuando le pregunto." Izuku murmura. "Es tan bueno con él que ni siquiera tiene que intentarlo. Es solo… que no me viene de la misma forma que a él." Un plumoso juguete multicolor para gatos le llama su atención, e Izuku lo coge inmediatamente y se hace paso hasta la caja registradora.

"No es tu culpa, chiquillo." La Sra. Shimura le afirma. "Estás aprendiendo. También él."

Izuku observa a All Might, con el ceño fruncido. All Might, ¿aprendiendo? Sabe, por lógica, que All Might debió de ser un estudiante en algún momento de su vida. Pero eso ya pasó hace mucho, y herido o no, es el héroe número uno y por muchísima diferencia el más fuerte entre todos. El pensar en él necesitando aprender cualquier cosa parece casi absurdo.

"Incluso los perros viejos pueden aprender nuevos trucos." La Sra. Shimura dice, como si le hubiese leído la mente. "Creo que tenéis mucho que aprender del uno y del otro."

"Pensé que dijiste que no era viejo." Izuku susurra, y sonríe cuando le saca una ligera risa.

* * *

La segunda semana ha comenzado. Iida y Yaoyorozu, recientemente nombrados delegados de la clase, intercambian sus obligaciones cada cierto tiempo, pero especialmente Iida se lo está tomando como el pato al agua. En privado, Izuku está a gusto; a pesar de lo mucho que quería el puesto, está seguro de que Iida hará un mejor trabajo de lo que él habría hecho.

Principalmente, Iida no es tan distraído como él. Iida no prefiere ver las paredes cuando debe de estar prestando atención en clase. Iida no murmura cosas a sí mismo que no tengan nada que ver con los problemas matemáticos de la pizarra. Iida no se queda mirando a las musarañas y sonríe y se ríe por lo bajo sobre chistes que recuerda.

Por supuesto, Izuku no hace este tipo de cosas. Y no es totalmente su culpa de que todos piensen de esa forma.

"Midoriya. Hey, ¡Midoriya!" No es que a Izuku no le guste Kirishima; Kirishima es una de las personas más amables que conoce, probablemente. (O es en secreto un mezquino o un santo, viendo como él parece querer estar alrededor de Bakugou, sin ninguna razón aparente.) Pero Rei está en duelo con otro fantasma que se pasea por el aula, en una competición de a ver quién puede hacer la cara más grotesca, e Izuku no puede apartar la vista del espectáculo. Es sólo cuando Kirishima juguetonamente le golpea la parte de atrás de su cabeza con el libro de ejercicios de la clase de Cementoss de Literatura Moderna que recuerda dónde está.

Sacado fuera de su sueño, Izuku finalmente consigue mirar a otro lado con un vago parpadeo. "¿Eh?"

"Oh, gracias a Dios, pensé que te había perdido ahí." Kirishima sonríe. "¿Te dormiste con los ojos abiertos o algo?"

"No. Solo observando a la gente." Izuku consigue echar otro vistazo a los fantasmas. Narita, el fantasma que ha desafiado a Rei, le toca su turno y consigue hacer que su expresión facial gotee y se melte como una vela. Rei se ríe y le copia. Unos pocos fantasmas se hayan alrededor observando el espectáculo, y riéndose cuando Narita continúa al torcer su cabeza en un ángulo grotesco y gorgotea un grito.

"¿En serio?" Kirishima pregunta.

"Es un legítimo pasatiempo." Ya ha terminado con la mayor parte de sus tareas. Aizawa les ha dado una hora de estudio mientras que discute algunas cosas con algunos de la otra facultad, y ha sido muy cerrado sobre qué ha preparado para la siguiente semana. Izuku apuesta de que es algo grande.

Kirishima se rasca un lado de su cabeza. "Bueno, bien, ¿pero no se hace normalmente eso con gente, con extraños?"

Uno de los fantasmas observando las expresiones de Narita y Rei le dejan riéndose hasta vomitar por lo menos una garrafa de agua. El grito alocado de risa de Rei hace que una de las luces fluorescentes parpadee. "…También puedo hacerlo." Izuku dice.

"Tienes que estar muy aburrido, tío."

"No es tan malo." La competición parece haber alcanzado a un empate; Rei podría haber podido ganar con una de las caras que hace cuando Bakugou se le acerca demasiado, pero Izuku supone que está teniendo demasiada diversión como para ponerse seria.

Narita le pilla mirando y le da un pequeño saludo; Izuku no saluda de vuelta, pero le envía a él una pequeña sonrisa. Para ser sinceros, Izuku está un poco curioso por Narita; muchos fantasmas en U.A. solo pasan por aquí, echan un vistazo para calmar la pesada vida tras su muerte todos los días, y se marchan, pero Narita ha estado aquí desde el primer día de escuela. Izuku recuerda verle como espectador en el test de evaluación de particularidades, y le ha estado viendo casi todos los días desde entonces. No es el único fantasma con quien Izuku haya pasado el rato en el aula – la Sra. Kitayama aparece de vez en cuando, dejando caer agua al suelo que nadie más ve – pero es el que más a menudo Izuku ha visto.

Es difícil no verle. Narita es más joven que la gran mayoría de fantasmas que Izuku ve; parece un chico de tercer grado de instituto, como mucho. Y aparte de eso, es uno de los fantasmas que no siente la necesidad de cambiar su apariencia, El agujero de bala en un lado de su cabeza es tan visible ahora como probablemente cuando le mataron.

La hora de comer llega eventualmente, e Izuku aún está viendo a Narita deambular alrededor del aula. No está preocupada para nada por la presencia de Narita; Narita es uno de los más inofensivos, con buen corazón entre los fantasmas que haya vito. Solo está curioso sobre cuál será su historia. Pero nunca hay un buen momento para una conversación, y Narita no sabe lenguaje de signos como Rei sabe.

Pero tiene buena suerte. Fuera en el pasillo, Narita es quien se acerca a Izuku. "Hey, ven por aquí." Él dice, yendo por delante. "Quieres hablar, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos." Izuku asiente. "Vamos, entonces. Este lugar tiene varios sitios que la gente no suelen pasar a menudo. Pensé que querrías eso."

Izuku sonríe agradecido y sigue al fantasma, con la siempre-presente Rei justo por detrás. Narita les lleva por un camino ancho entre los pasillos, hasta que llegan a un rincón silencioso y apartado. Rei se aleja de él para pasear y echar un vistazo a los coloridos pósters y se da cuenta de los tablones de anuncios.

"No necesito nada, si es lo que ibas a preguntar." Narita dice. Izuku pestañea sorprendido, y Narita se encoge de hombros y sonríe. "Algunos de los otros fantasmas estaban diciendo que les preguntaste eso. Pero estoy bien. No necesito tu ayuda."

"Me alegro." Izuku dice. "Supongo… solo estoy curioso. ¿Fuiste un estudiante de U.A.?"

Narita resopla. "¿Yo? Nah. Mi particularidad me dejaba mantener comida sin que se estropee. Que era genial, ya sabes, manteniendo la nevera fresca. No tan genial como para trabajos de héroes."

"Oh." Izuku tuerce la cabeza, observando a Narita cautelosamente. "¿Qué hay de especial en esta escuela que te haga quedarte aquí, entonces?"

"No es la escuela." Narita niega con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera estoy aquí todo el tiempo. Solo cuando Eraserhead está."

"¿Aizawa?" Izuku parpadea. De todas las respuestas que podía esperar, ésta no es una de ellas. "¿Le conociste, cuando estabas vivo?"

"Nop. Nunca le conocí. Demonios, él es muy esquivo y odia ser perseguido por la prensa. Ni siquiera _escuché_ sobre él." Narita golpea con su dedo su mentón, donde el pequeño y redondo agujero continúa soltando sangre. "¿Ves esto? No es un agujero de un disparo. Fui arrastrado hasta un callejón cuando caminaba de regreso a casa del colegio. El asqueroso bastardo tenía una cosa con garras largas, que podrían atravesar tu cráneo con ellas." Narita tiembla, y por primera vez desde que Izuku le ha conocido, su comportamiento despreocupado vacila. "El tío tenía serios problemas. Eso es lo que le llevó a esos golpes."

"Eso debió de ser horrible." Izuku dice, porque realmente no hay nada que puedas decir a eso que no sea o insultante o un tópico insustancial, y el último es normalmente más preferible.

"No fue mi mejor noche de Miércoles, puedo decirte." Narita se encoge de hombros. "Así que estaba persiguiendo a este tío durante un tiempo, intentando asustarlo hasta la muerte. No estaba funcionando, pero significó que yo estuve allí cuando Eraserhead le derrotó. La cosa más épica que haya visto en mi vida. Desearía haber tenido aún mi teléfono."

"Así que… ¿sigues al profesor Aizawa porque derrotó al hombre quien te mató?"

"También forma parte." La sonrisa de Narita se suaviza. "Verás, esa noche, el tío estaba yendo a por mi hermana." Izuku no puede detener la pequeña contención de respiración. "Sí. Yo estaba…" Narita se muerde el labio. "Estaba seguro por un momento de que se reuniría conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero entonces Eraserhead vino desde la nada y le golpeó _jodidamente_. Y quiero decir – hizo papilla a ese bastardo." Sus hombros se mueven al encogerse. "Y entonces le dejó colgado en una salida de incendios por sus miembros, y habló con Kanon mientras sufría un ataque de pánico hasta que la policía llegó. Se marchó al segundo en el que ella se calmó y que los paramédicos le tuviesen. Estaba demasiada ida como para darle las gracias. Aún se arrepiente por ello, creo." Otra encogida de hombros. "Así que, pensé, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? Si estoy por los alrededores, tendré una mejor oportunidad para hacerlo por ella. Quiero decir, él salva a muchas personas y detiene a un montón de villanos que es probable que ni se acuerde, pero aún así. Haría _sentirme_ mejor."

"¿Seguro de que no quieres que lo envíe por ti?"

"Nah. Pero gracias. La Sra. Kitayama y yo lo queremos hacer solos, ¿verdad Sra. Kitayama?" Los ojos blancos de Narita miran tras Izuku de repente, y hace darse la vuelta para encontrarse la siempre-saturada Sra. Kitayama acercándose desde atrás.

"Oh, cielos, ¿estamos hablando del Sr. Eraserhead?"

"¿También quieres agradecerle?" Izuku dice.

"Bueno, sí. Algo parecido. Es un poco distinto al de Narita. Realmente le conocí… de alguna forma." Ella frunce el ceño, y juega con sus dedos, viéndose un poco incómoda. "Bueno. Creo que me vio morir."

El corazón de Izuku se hunde.

"Mi coche estaba en el agua. Algún villano estaría atacando, y destruyó el puente donde estaba conduciendo. Se sumergió por nosotros a lo que el coche se llenaba de agua, pero mi cinturón se atascó, y – bueno. Hizo todo lo posible. Sé que lo hizo." Los hombros de la Sra. Kitayama se caen, pero entonces los vuelve a reponer. "¡Pero! Mi hijo estaba en el asiento trasero. Estaba a punto de tener cinco en el día del accidente. Este año ha empezado el instituto, y es gracias al Sr. Eraserhead que pueda ir. Pero él no pudo salvarnos a ambos, el pobre hombre, y creo que le está afectando."

"…Wow." El pecho de Izuku se siente lleno de… algo. Es un sentimiento que no es capaz de darle nombre. ¿Admiración? ¿Simpatía? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Quizás una combinación de los tres?

"Además de que es muy esquivo, ¿verdad?" Narita dice. "Así que siempre se marcha antes de que cualquiera pueda decir gracias. Así que gente como nosotros – podemos ser capaces también de esperar a nuestra oportunidad, ¿sabes?"

"No sé por seguro de que sea algo que necesite, o incluso algo que desee." La Sra. Kitayama dice. "Pero antes de que me vaya, me gustaría que supiese que… que para mí está bien, lo que sucedió. Así que incluso si no es conocido, por lo menos sabrá de que fue apreciado."

"Cuando su momento llegue." Narita añade.

Por un momento la imagen se le cruza en la cabeza de Izuku – del profesor Aizawa, quien casi le expulsa en el primer día, estando enfrente suya pálido y desgastado, sus ojos blancos en vez de un rojo sangre. Izuku cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza para liberarse de esa imagen.

"Sucederá en algún momento." Narita le recuerda. "Por suerte no será bastante temprano, pero sucederá. Todo el mundo muere, chico."

"Ya." Izuku toma un fuerte respiro, esperando de calmar su revuelco en el estómago. "Lo sé. Ha estado bien hablar con vosotros. Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" La Sra. Kitayama pregunta.

"Es solo que… me alegra saber que mi profesor es de ese tipo de persona." Izuku sonríe por encima del dolor que suele formarse en su pecho cuando los fantasmas le cuentan sus historias. "Me alegra de que sea el tipo de persona que hace que los fantasmas deseen esperarle solo para darle las gracias."

"Ahhh, lárgate." Narita le empuja alegremente. "Antes de que pudras mis inexistentes dientes con tu adorabilidad."

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Izuku obedece. Rei camina tras su estela, dejándole luchando con la de repente y no querida imagen de Aizawa como un fantasma. No es pensamiento placentero. Durante la caminata a la cafetería, Izuku se obliga a no pensar en la imagen, forzándolo a hacerlo hasta que cese el dolor y finalmente dejarlo de lado.

Aizawa es un héroe profesional, de todos modos. Si ha sido esquivo y bastante exitoso durante su carrera, entonces obviamente es fuerte y listo e Izuku es afortunado de estar aprendiendo de él a lo que va aprendiendo de All Might, Aizawa no necesita que Izuku se preocupe por él.

Además, mañana es Miércoles y hay algo enorme y excitante planeado.

Si los rumores son ciertos, quizás se trate de una excursión.

* * *

 ** _Notas Propias_**

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo en… ¿¡MENOS DE UNA SEMANA!?

Sí, lo sé. Pero como ha llegado las vacaciones de Navidad, quería dejaros con mi propio regalo para vosotros, quienes ahora estaréis leyendo esto tras vuestras pantallas.

Espero que todos tengamos unas EMOCIONANTES vacaciones y lo más importante… MONTONES DE REGALOS. ^^

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADOS


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7:_**

Si Izuku hubiese pensado que se saldría con la suya, hubiera hecho un pequeño baile de la emoción. Solo es la segunda semana de escuela, y ya se van de excursión. Su primera excursión en U.A. – y algo le decía que iba a ser distinto a las otras excursiones que fue durante primaria y secundaria. Por un lado, solo se van a ir un poco más allá del recinto escolar. Y por otro, está aquí para aprender más habilidades de héroe en vez de ser un tour por la ciudad o para aprender más de la historia.

(Y una tercera, ahora tiene verdaderos amigos, así que las posibilidades de ser abandonado en el baño mientras su grupo se escabulle para luego reírse junto con el resto de la clase son considerablemente bajas.)

Su traje aún está reparándose después del ejercicio de batalla, así que Izuku se pone su uniforme de gimnasia y añade sus guantes, cinturón, y su nuevo protector bucal que compró para reemplazar al anterior. Rei revolotea a su alrededor, admirando de cabo a rabo, extiende su mano y le deja que inspeccione uno de sus guantes. Extrañamente está casi saltando de la emoción. Por primera vez, hoy serán enseñados en conjunto por All Might _y_ Aizawa. Siempre es una alegría aprender de All Might, e incluso Aizawa parece estar de buenas con él desde que se libró por los pelos de una catástrofe en su primer día de escuela. El pensamiento es conmovedor; después de hablar con Narita y la Sra. Kitayama ayer, Izuku sabe con pocas dudas de que la aprobación de Aizawa es algo de lo que se debe conseguir.

Se hace camino hacia fuera, hablando con Uraraka. Un viento escalofriante pasa por su lado, y una figura familiar se posa junto a él.

"Buenos días, enano."

Izuku pestañea sigilosamente a la Sra. Shimura. Ella está aquí, pero no All Might. No es tan raro de verse cuando están en U.A., pero aún así es extraño.

Debe de haber reconocido la confusión en su rostro, porque se encoge de hombros y le mira con arrepentimiento. "All Might va a tener que ausentarse de esto. Acabó haciendo, eh, demasiados recados esta mañana. Sus tres horas están bastante desgastadas, y parece que Nedzu va a asegurarse de que esté en la sala de profesores en vez de aventurarse en más problemas. Y te aseguro, ese hombre puede hablar con los villanos hasta a una temprana muerte si se lo propone." Le hace una media sonrisa. "Creo que él ya tiene a su canguro en el día de hoy, así que quizás debería acompañaros. Tengo curiosidad, ¿sabes?"

Izuku da un imperceptible asentimiento, pero no puede evitar mostrar una cara larga ante las noticias. Realmente también esperaba con ansias a esta clase en conjunto…

"¿Deku?" La voz de Uraraka devuelve su atención a su amiga mortal. "¿Sucede algo? Parecías distraído hace un momento." Sigue la dirección en la cual tenía anteriormente su mirada, y se queda mirando directamente a la Sra. Shimura sin siquiera verla.

"Estoy bien. Yo, eh, pensé haber visto un pájaro o algo así."

Le toma la palabra. Por supuesto que lo hace; no tiene ninguna razón para creer que le mentiría sobre algo tan insignificante.

Hace menos de un año, Izuku hubiese estado entusiasmado por ser creído tan fácilmente, pero ahora todo lo que puede sentir es un puntiagudo dolor de culpabilidad. Por alguna razón, Uraraka confía completamente en él. Toma por asumido que Izuku es de confianza, que cualquier cosa que le diga es cierta. La hace ser más vulnerable a las mentiras que con sus acosadores durante primaria.

Izuku nunca se había sentido desesperadamente incómodo mintiendo a alguien antes. Quizás es solo porque nadie había simplemente intentado ser su amigo.

Bajo la guía de máxima eficiencia de Iida, la clase se enfila hacia el autobús. Izuku pasa cerca de Aizawa durante su subida, e intenta no retorcerse cuando Rei gruñe e intenta morderle cuando se acercan demasiado. Narita le mira desde uno de los flancos de Aizawa, pero ella le ignora.

"Wow." La Sra. Shimura dice secamente. "Tu pequeña amiga sí que sabe estar resentida."

Izuku se entretiene mientras sube al autobús, su boca casi sin moverse a lo que murmura de vuelta. "Aún sigue sin perdonarle por lo del primer día."

"¿Dijiste algo, Deku?" Uraraka mira sobre sus hombros.

"Solo hablando conmigo mismo." Miente otra vez.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de sentirse mal otra vez sobre ello, Kirishima le propina a su hombro un pequeño empujón amistoso, y se colocan en sus asientos. "Ese es nuestro Midoriya." Kirishima se ríe. "Apuesto a que tu nombre de héroe será El Murmurador."

Izuku se vuelve rojo cuando los otros se ríen, pero no es por vergüenza o por resentimiento esta vez. No se ríen a su costa, o para mirarle con inferioridad, y el comentario a chinchar de Kirishima no fue un insulto; era una broma honesta con buena intención. Se ríen _con_ él, y Kirishima acaba de llamarle "nuestro" Midoriya. Como si de verdad fuese uno de ellos.

Es mucho que asumir.

Todo aquí es del revés, piensa. Sus compañeros se ríen con él, le incluyen, hablan con él, y le tratan como a alguien que valga amistarse. Hace menos de una semana, cuando terminó con tres votos en la elección a delegado, parecían… ¿genuinamente contentos por él? Y ahora Kirishima le esta incluyendo en una conversación, alagando su particularidad, y de rebosante alegría cuando Izuku le devuelve el favor, como si la opinión de Izuku es algo que le importase.

Les _gusta_. Es como si le hubiesen confundido con alguien genial.

"La personalidad de Bakugou es bastante terrible." Tsuyu se interpone en medio de la conversación. "No puedo verle siendo popular." Bakugou explota, literalmente, mientras los otros se ríen ante su reacción.

Y ahora, quien está siendo chinchado y acosado es Bakugou.

"Esto es muy raro." Murmura a Rei, quien parece que está teniendo mucha diversión viendo la situación.

"¿Qué es raro?" Tsuyu pregunta. Afortunadamente, mantiene la voz baja, y las quejas de Bakugou son lo suficientemente altas para mantener alejada al resto de su conversación.

"Eh, Bakugou." Izuku murmura devuelta. "Bakugou está siendo acosado, y es raro."

"Todo es por diversión." Dice.

Es Bakugou, y eso significa que Izuku tiene muy pocos bloqueos mentales sintiendo pena por él, pero las específicas palabras de Tsuyu consiguen dar un vuelco en su estómago, solo porque él ya los ha escuchado antes, cuando él era siendo acosado. "¿Lo es?"

"Seguro." Tsuyu tuerce su cabeza. "No estamos intentando bajarle los humos. Solo que él nos facilita el meternos con él. ¿Ves? No está dolido ni nada."

Y es cierto; no lo está. Es difícil imaginarse a Bakugou dolido. Y… todos los demás parecen pensar lo mismo.

Lo que están haciendo no es de mala fe o cruel, de la forma que lo era para Izuku. Incluso cuando una elocuente comparación verbal entre Bakugou y "mierda impregnada de aguas residuales" es mencionada con facilidad por la boca de Kaminari, Izuku entiende con un instante que no lo están haciendo para ser rudos.

"Es un chinche amistoso." Dice Tsuyu.

"Oh." Izuku observa a lo que Bakugou se pone de morros, y lanza una mirada asesina a Kirishima cuando intenta acercársele y palmearle en el hombro. "Yo… no sabía que podías hacer eso."

No está seguro si Tsuyu le escuchó. La Sra. Shimura lo hace, si la mirada extrañada que le envía es de alguna indicación. No le cuestiona, y tampoco lo hace Tsuyu.

No, Izuku piensa a lo que está sentado en el bus, rodeados de mortales, vivientes amigos. Este viaje es nada parecido a los que tuvo en secundaria.

Definitivamente nada parecido, piensa a lo que intenta controlarse de saltar de la emoción al conocer al Héroe Espacial, Trece.

Para nada parecido, piensa a lo que él y sus compañeros se sorprenden de asombro y de emoción al adentrarse en la Ultrainstalación Simulada de Juntacatástrofes*.

Para nada parecido, piensa a lo que el agujero negro se abre en medio del aire, y espíritus aúllan y gritan a lo que se aparecen.

Izuku da un paso para atrás, y Rei se presiona cerca y abre bastante su boca. A su lado, la Sra. Shimura se posiciona enfrente de Izuku, colocándose entre él y la aproximada oleada de fantasmas. "¿Qué _demonios_ -?"

La aullante masa se adentra desde el agujero negro, separándose a lo que sollozan y gritan y piden auxilio.

Izuku mira a sus amigos. Todos están mirando curiosos en la dirección del agujero negro, y solo al agujero negro. Nadie parece aterrado o alarmado, solo curiosos.

La muerta sobresuela sobre sus cabezas, y sus aullidos forman palabras.

"¡Están viniendo!"

"¡Corred! ¡Corred o estáis muertos!"

"Oh Dios… Oh Dios hay _niños_ aquí…"

"¡Salid de aquí!"

"¡Corred!"

"¡No pueden oírnos!"

Sin pensarlo, Izuku avanza un paso. "¿Qué sucede?" Llama, intentando atraer la atención de por lo menos uno de ellos.

Intenta dar otro paso hacia el portal y a sus fantasmas, pero una mano firme enfrente de su pecho le detiene. Rei deja escapar un gruñido. Aizawa ha avanzado, colocándose entre sus estudiantes y al agujero negro. Trece está haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces habla Aizawa, su voz casi perdida en la cacofonía de la muerte. "Villanos." Dice con simpleza, y un momento después Izuku ve aparecerles. Están bastante más vivos, formados en libertad, en una desorganización de rangos, y están adentrándose por el agujero negro como algo sacado de una pesadilla.

"Trece y Eraserhead." Una voz retumba. "Eso es raro. El horario que recibimos nos decía que Trece y _All Might_ se suponían que estarían enseñando en esta clase."

"¿Dónde está?" La voz desconocida impacta en el escándalo tan limpiamente que por un momento Izuku estaba seguro de que solo podía ser otro fantasma. Pero no – Izuku ve a los fantasmas darse la vuelta, escuchando sus voces silenciándose. Todos están mirando en la misma dirección, a la misma persona.

Un hombre se encuentra detrás de los villanos, con hombros encorvados, y con manos caídas a sus lados. Por lo menos, las manos que le pertenecen. Hay un montón de manos, desmembradas y pálidas, sujetas a su alrededor como si fuese parte de un disfraz grotesco. En sus brazos, en sus costillas, alrededor de su cuello como si le estrangulasen. Una mano cubre su rostro como una máscara.

"Me molesté en traerles." Dice el hombre con infinidad de manos. "Y ni siquiera está aquí. ¿Dónde está All Might? Dijeron que tenía que estar aquí." Su cabeza se tuerce hacia un lado. "Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos algunos niños."

Un costoso y doloroso respiro recorre la cabeza de Izuku, y su sangre se vuelve helada. La Sra. Shimura estaba de pie a su lado, pero ahora está flotando unos metros atrás, manteniéndose congelada como si… bueno, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Sus ojos aún están en blanco, pero el contorno de su cuerpo tiembla, y su rostro es una máscara de puro horror.

Sus labios separados, y su voz es tan, tan baja. "No." Está temblando de pies a cabeza. "No, no, no pudo-"

Izuku se acerca, centrándose en ella para que las otras voces se desvanezcan de fondo. "¿Sra. Shimura?" Dice en voz baja.

Su mano se mueve para cubrir su boca, y no contesta.

"Todos de vuelta al bus." Aizawa dice. La bufanda se desenvuelve a su alrededor a lo que avanza. Se acerca con sus manos a por las gafas sujetas alrededor de su cuello. "Trece, empieza la evacuación. Intenta llamar al colegio. Si los sensores están desconectados, entonces deben de tener a alguien con una particularidad de interferencia de radio."

"Ohhh tío." Narita murmura, su voz llena de emoción. "Vas a verle ahora en acción. Esto va a ser _genial_."

"Está superado en número." Izuku dice en voz baja. "Su estilo es emboscar, borrar, y entonces capturar, no luchar contra grupos por sí mismo…"

Con los gritos de los fantasmas ardiendo en sus oídos, él no controla como de bajo habla. Aizawa le mira por encima del hombro y ligeramente mira a sus ojos. "Regresa al bus, Midoriya." Dice, y coloca sus gafas en posición.

"Pero-"

Sin mirar atrás, Aizawa se lanza desde arriba de las escaleras. Narita le sigue por detrás de cerca, flotando con emoción. Izuku solo puede observar, congelado en el sitio, hasta que Iida le grita para huir con el resto de la clase.

La Sra. Shimura aún está quieta al borde de los escalones, paralizada a lo que observa la escena de enfrente. Solo se mueve cuando Rei vuela en su cara, gritando y arrastrándola hasta que se deja ser llevada.

Casi llegan a las puertas. Rei chilla a lo que la misma oscuridad que formó el agujero negro de repente aparece en el camino. No es solo un agujero negro, o sombras moviéndose; es un hombre hecho de oscuridad, con solo un par de ojos relucientes y la vaga impresión de ropa para demostrar de que es acaso una persona.

 _Una particularidad de portal_ , alguna pequeñísima voz dice en la profundidad de la mente de Izuku. _Eso es raro_.

Los estudiantes están envueltos de energía frenética. Muchos de ellos se quedan en guardia detrás de Trece. Otros están congelados o por miedo o por confusión a lo que el hombre hecho de oscuridad bloquea el paso y les amenaza.

"Sra. Shimura." Susurra gritando. Sus compañeros están demasiado distraídos como para notarlo o escucharle, y está demasiado alarmado como para preocuparse. "Sra. Shimura, _por favor_. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes qué está sucediendo?"

"Déjame." Dice, porque Rei tiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella para detenerla de desaparecer en un visto y no visto. Su rostro está tenso. "Necesito irme. Necesito-" Se detiene, echando un vistazo hacia la pelea en el centro de la instalación.

Izuku sigue su vista. Sus compañeros están distraídos, luchando contra el pánico o centrándose en los portales formándose tras ellos. Necesitan escapar. "¿Quiénes son?" Pregunta. "¿Les conoces?"

Un sollozo estrangulado rompe cualquier respuesta que quizás hubiese dado. Izuku siente su corazón encogerse en su pecho. "Tengo que irme." Le dice. "Tengo que encontrar a Toshi." Sus ojos blancos, abiertos de par en par se dirigen a él, clavándose en él a lo que se acumulan las lágrimas. "Le traeré – él nos ayudará."

"Pero dijiste – y Aizawa y Trece, se estaban señalizando. Está sin tiempo." Una explosión – una de Bakugou – hace temblar la instalación y envía una nube de humo denso, e Izuku se estremece y habla por encima del pitido en sus oídos. "¡Y ni siquiera puede verte!"

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que intentarlo. No puedo dejar que esto – No puedo dejarle –" Rompe en llanto, presionando los bordes de sus manos en sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas se desparramen. Después de un momento los desciende y regresa a Izuku, pálida con desesperado miedo. Toma un lado de su rostro con una mano que se siente como el hielo.

Intenta no temblar ante su tacto. "Sra. Shimura." Susurra.

Ella corre hacia delante en un incluso aún más frío abrazo. Su susurro roza sus oídos, tan suave que no debería ser capaz de oírlo, pero lo hace.

" _No mueras, pequeño. No les dejes que te maten._ "

La respiración se atasca en su garganta. "No lo haré." Susurra de vuelta. "Tengo demasiado que hacer."

Y entonces se marchó, y la oscuridad le envuelve como una niebla cegadora. Corre, pero el suelo ya no es sólido, y por poco es capaz de regresar a la luz cuando se hunde en una piscina oscura con un grito de alarma. Más manos congeladas le agarran, y mira hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Rei distorsionándose y lleno de miedo que bordea a la locura. Se agarra a él tan fuerte que duele, pero su forma es débil y la atracción del portal es mucho más fuerte.

" _Rei-_ " Sus manos se resbalan de las suyas. La última cosa que ve antes de que el portal le engullese es el rostro de pesadilla de su amiga, su mandíbula estirándose a causa de su furia.

* * *

 _Pequeño Hermanito está asustado._

 _Lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos, y lo escuché en su respiración, y lo olí en él. Está lleno de ello._

 _Eso no es bueno. Pequeño Hermanito **nunca** está asustado, a menos de que el abusón esté bastante cerca de él. Ni siquiera estaba asustado de **mí** , cuando por primera vez que le encontré y era aún pequeño, incluso más pequeño que yo. No es tan pequeño ahora pero sigue siendo mi Pequeño Hermanito porque le protegeré, le cuidaré, y si cualquier cosa intenta hacerle daño lo destrozaré hasta convertirlo en polvo y lo romperé en cachitos porque él es mío, mío, mío._

 _Pero está ahora asustado, y también estoy asustada, porque la oscuridad está aquí y no es_ mí _oscuridad, no es la misma, es de alguien más. La pertenece a alguien quien desea dañarle y no les dejare._ ** _NO LES DEJARÉ_** _._

 _Pero es demasiado rápido, y estoy muerta y he estado muerta desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y no puedo recordar nada más. No puedo tocar esta oscuridad, no puedo detenerla a lo que envuelve a Pequeño Hermanito y empieza a caerse._

 _Alcanzo su mano en ambas manos, y grito y quiero llorar y me mira con sus grandes, grandes ojos y está **asustado**_.

 _La oscuridad se le lleva. Le coge y le traga entero y desapareció, desapareció, desapareció y no puedo encontrarle en la oscuridad._

 _Hay demasiada gente aquí, gente grande, gente viva, rodeadas por aquellos quienes están muertos. Son asesinos, traen muerte y la muerte les sigue. Vinieron y trajeron cosas muertas con ellos, y trajeron la oscuridad quien me lo robó._

 _Se lo **LLEVARON**._

 _Se llevaron a Pequeño Hermanito le hirieron se lo llevaron lejos y NO ES JUSTO y no tienen derecho a coger lo que no es suyo._

 _Él es MÍO. **Yo** le encontré. **Yo** le escogí. Él habla conmigo y me dio un nombre y no es suyo, él es mío, mío, __Mío_ _._

 ** _DEVOLVÉDMELE._**

 ** _TRAÉDMELE DE VUELTA O SUFRIRÉIS._**

 ** _NO ES VUESTRO._**

 ** _Él es MÍO, MI pequeño hermanito, MI amigo._**

 ** _MÍO._**

* * *

Izuku estaría probablemente muerto sin Asui – o ahogado, o mordido y dejado sangrando en el agua. Pero el poderoso golpe de su compañera manda al villano cara-tiburón flotando bajo el agua, antes de que su lengua le envolviese por su pecho y le devolviese a la superficie. Tosiendo y escupiendo, Izuku se esfuerza por ser más útil que un peso muerto a lo que Asui les eleva a él y a Mineta a la momentánea seguridad del barco.

Lo primero que escucha cuando sus oídos están limpios de agua es el grito. Ni siquiera puede discernir la voz del responsable, porque ni si quiera parece sonar como una voz. Hay casi hasta un pesar físico en el ruido, y le mantiene agachado en la cubierta del barco, apretando sus dientes a lo que dolorosamente le resuena en su cabeza. ¿Es esto la particularidad de alguien? ¿Acaso alguno de los villanos tiene un poder sonoro de la misma forma que Present Mic? Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos a lo que le duele la cabeza, pero por suerte está demasiado mojado como para que alguien se dé cuenta.

"H-Hey." Mineta dice, acercándosele preocupado. "Midoriya, ¿no estás herido, verdad? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Sabes quién está haciendo todo ese ruido?" Consigue decir. ¿Cómo pueden aguantarlo? Ni siquiera Asui está molesta por ello.

Mineta mueve la cabeza, confuso. "¿Qué grito?"

Cerca de la barandilla, Asui mueve la cabeza a los lados. "Creo que lo escucho, un poco. Debes de tener muy buenos oídos, Midoriya." Ella croa preocupada. "Debe de ser uno de nuestros compañeros. Ese villano tenía poderes teletransportadores – debe de habernos separado por toda la instalación. Espero que estén bien."

Izuku se esfuerza en ponerse en pie, tambaleándose un poco a lo que el doloroso ruido penetra sus huesos y vibra desde fuera a dentro. Asui y Mineta están hablándose entre ellos, inafectados. No lo escuchan, se da cuenta ligeramente. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: quien sea que lo esté haciendo está muerto.

Llega hasta la barandilla y se apoya ahí, centrando sus ojos en la escena frente a ellos. El villano del portal les ha dejado en la zona de simulación de inundaciones; a su alrededor, la superficie del agua se mueve a lo que varios villanos acuáticos se acercan al barco. Y más allá, cerca de la plaza central de la instalación…

La hiel se sube por su garganta, y su respiración se tensa. " _Rei_."

A través del agua, en la distancia, hay otro agujero negro, más diferente y mucho más familiar que los portales del villano. Por lo menos los portales tienes alguna semejanza de orden y control. Esta oscuridad se expande y se agita, distorsionándose y solidificándose como si estuviese vivo. Como si estuviese _furioso_.

La amenaza que muestra cada vez que Bakugou se le acerca no se compara con esto. Su rencoroso temperamento después de que Aizawa le borrase su particularidad ni se la acerca.

Ha visto esto antes. Quizás no a esta escala, pero lo ha visto. Rei está enfada. Está aterrorizada. Y si no le alcanza, quizás se pondrá lo suficientemente enfadada y aterrorizada como para herir a alguien.

"Mineta." Escucha a Tsuyu decir. "¿No crees, que si han preparado todo este plan para matar a All Might, entonces es porque probablemente tienen una forma de hacerlo?"

Matar a All Might. ¿Por qué lo harán? ¿Por qué es el Número Uno? ¿Es por reconocimiento? ¿O es para acabar con la principal amenaza contra el crimen?

Los gritos de Rei alcanzan al nivel de locura, y se menea a sí mismo. No hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso; además, están aquí para matar al hombre que Izuku ha estado idolatrando desde antes de que pudiese leer, el mismo hombre quien le dio su única oportunidad para alcanzar su deseado sueño. El "porqué" no importa. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." Dice, agarrando la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos están blancos. "Tenemos que ayudarles." Mira determinadamente a sus compañeros. "Y si quieren matar a All Might, entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que fallen."

Asui – Tsuyu croa, y Mineta entra en pánico, pero la mente de Izuku está más que cerrada. En su mente, ya está al otro lado del agua, encontrando a Rei en medio de toda esa oscuridad, calmándola y trayéndola de vuelta. Está asustada. Le necesita. Necesita saber que está bien.

La única ventaja es el factor sorpresa, y por lo que pueden asumir es el poco conocimiento de los villanos. Tendrá que ser suficiente. Los tres comparten sus particularidades, mientras que Izuku lucha por no escuchar los gritos de Rei. Observa a los villanos, y el planeamiento de una estrategia adecuada para ellos se forma en su cabeza.

En cuestión de segundos, crea un plan. Tendrá que sacrificar un par de dedos; no hay forma de impedirlo. Pero son solo dos dedos. Ha visto fantasmas con falta de ligamentos, con la mitad de sus cabezas y cuellos degollados. Pudo pasar por esto con solo ocho años.

Se lanza a sí mismo del barco, y con un movimiento destroza los huesos en su pulgar y en su dedo corazón, y envía una onda de choque directo a la superficie del agua. Los villanos son arrastrados sin control a lo que la superficie del agua rápidamente se desplaza desde el punto de impacto; aquellos que no son noqueados por el ataque inicial son llevados por la corriente e intentando luchar para mantener sus cabezas por encima del agua. Apretando sus dientes contra el dolor, grita por sus compañeros. Tsuyu realiza un espectacular salto y le atrapa por alrededor de su cadera con su lengua. Sujeto en sus brazos, Mineta grita del miedo y de desafío y lanza bolas pegajosas al agua hasta que la sangre desciende por su rostro.

El agua regresa a su estado original, trayendo a villanos y orbes pegajosos consigo. En cuestión de segundos, la amenazante fuerza es atrapada en un pilar de quejidos, pegados entre sí a lo que se juntan en la tormentosa agua. Tsuyu les lleva lejos de los villanos. Llegan a la superficie a una distancia segura y nadan el resto del camino hasta la orilla.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Tsuyu pregunta, a lo que alcanzan el borde del agua. "Quiero decir – Midoriya, sólo somos estudiantes. ¿Qué podemos hacer contra todos estos villanos?"

"Lo que sea que podamos." Izuku dice directamente. "Mira, no tenéis por qué seguirme, sólo hay algo que necesito hacer."

"Estás _loco_." Mineta murmura, agarrándose a Tsuyu con un poquito más de entusiasmo de lo que la situación se merece.

Tsuyu duda. No llega a fruncir; su boca realmente no está en forma de querer fruncir. Pero sus cejas fruncen pensativas. "Iré contigo." Dice. "Tú eres quien lleva el plan, Midoriya."

Izuku muerde su labio. No tiene tanto como un plan ahora. Está rodeado por villanos armados y por fantasmas gritando. La presencia de lo último late un único hecho frío y duro en él: estos no son simples criminales. Estos son asesinos y degolladores en uno. Están aquí para matar a All Might, están aquí para matar a sus compañeros si eso significa atraer a All Might, y si Izuku es demasiado lento, demasiado débil, o duda demasiado, entonces también le matarán.

Preferiría no morir hoy, si lo puede evitar. La Sra. Shimura se lo pidió, y además, tiene aún demasiado por hacer.

"No tengo un plan." Dice.

"Tú nos sacaste de aquello." Tsuyu destaca, girando su cabeza hacia al barco arruinado en la zona del barco hundido.

Los gritos de Rei presionan en su cabeza, estrechando su corazón en el pecho. La oscuridad se expande; no puede ver dónde se encuentra, y ve ligeramente la pelea que sigue sucediendo entre todos esos villanos.

Mira atrás y se encuentra con los ojos de Tsuyu, observa por mucho tiempo, y duramente, hasta que ella parpadea. "Tsuyu." Dice silenciosamente, tan silenciosamente que casi no es siquiera capaz de escuchar su voz por encima de los gritos estresantes de su amiga. "No me sigas."

Dándose la vuelta, Izuku corre directamente contra los villanos en combate, directo en la agitada oscuridad que solo él puede ver.

* * *

 ** _Notas Propias_**

 **Ultrainstalación Simulada de Juntacatástrofes*** Es el nombre que se le dio a USJ para el manga de My Hero Academia en España. Pensé que sería mejor coger el nombre de aquí que traducirlo, ya que el orden cambiaría y perdería la "esencia" de la serie.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8:_**

Izuku sabe que debe de verse raro, si Tsuyu y Mineta le están viendo correr. Él zigzaguea en vez de correr en línea recta, haciéndose camino a través de la muchedumbre de sollozante muerte. No es como si pudiese evitarlo. No solo ve y escucha fantasmas; también los siente, y eso significa que no puede simplemente caminar derecho a través de ellos como todo el mundo hace.

A lo que alcanza el centro de la plaza, no puede evitar notar que los fantasmas se están moviendo en dirección contraria a la de él. Su cuerpo está vacilando, desapareciendo de la nada de la misma forma en la que los fantasmas hacen cuando están agitados. Izuku patina hasta detenerse, y Narita casi se estrella contra él. Frías, muertas manos agarran sus hombros, helándole a través de la tela de su uniforme de gimnasia.

"Haz que se _detenga_." La sangre se desliza libremente por su rostro, saliéndose de la herida en su cabeza. Incluso sin ojos visibles, parece desesperado. "Por favor, Midoriya, tienes que detenerla – no puedo alcanzarla, y está tan _furiosa-_ " El grito de Rei aumenta de agudeza, y él se estremece como si fuese un golpe físico. "Y _le está dañando_."

"¿Qué?" La respiración de Izuku se atasca en su pecho. Otros fantasmas se quedan mirando, asombrados. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que puede verlos, y ahora mismo está siendo agarrado y zarandeado por uno de ellos.

"Eraserhead." El muerto y frío agarre se tensa. "Está tan loca que él lo siente, y le está debilitando. Nunca le había visto estremecerse tanto en una pelea, y se tambalea cada vez que ella le toca." La sangre corre por sus ojos, convirtiendo su mirada en rojiza. "Haz que se detenga, Midoriya. Haz que se detenga o si no él se unirá a nosotros y no te perdonaré por traerla hasta a él."

"¿Dónde está?" Izuku pregunta, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. "La sacaré de ahí, lo prometo – solo está asustada, piensa que estoy en peligro – dime dónde está. ¿Se está moviendo demasiado?"

"No." Narita se da la vuelta, soltándole para poder señalar. "Allí, está a un lado de la pelea, donde se halla la pila de villanos derrotados. Les ha estado observando todo este tiempo. Sólo se mueve si la pelea se acerca lo suficiente. No creo que siquiera ella se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora."

Izuku profundiza la vista, pero no puede verla.

"Donde la oscuridad es más densa." Narita dice. "Allí es donde estará."

E Izuku la ve. No ve a Rei, pero sí que ve lo que Narita está diciendo. La suerte está de su lado; el epicentro del agujero negro de Rei no está en el centro de la pelea. Va a ser peligroso, y va a ser estúpido, y dos de sus dedos están rotos e inutilizables, pero si bordea la pelea y no lo fastidia, puede hacerlo. Puede alcanzarla.

"No, ¿pero qué es lo que – estás loco?" Otro fantasma, un hombre de mediana edad con su cabeza colgando en un ángulo bizarro. "¡No le envíes allí!" Se vuelve hacia Izuku. "¿No has estado prestando atención? ¡Te matarán!"

"¡Cállate!" Narita critica. "¡Él es el único que puede sacar a esa poltergeist de allí!"

"No moriré." Izuku susurra, en parte para sí mismo. No puede quedarse aquí durante más tiempo; está al descubierto, y si se queda al acecho entonces algún villano tomará ventaja como blanco fácil. "Puedo hacerlo. No moriré. No moriré."

"¿Con quién estás hablando?"

Izuku respinga, volviéndose para ver a Tsuyu al lado suyo. Mineta no está a la vista. "¿Dónde-"

"Corrió hacia la entrada." Dice. "Es lo mejor – no puede correr tan rápido por sí mismo, y si voy a seguirte, no puedo tenerle retrasándome." Gira la cabeza, escaneando la escena frente a él. "No sé lo que estás intentando hacer, Midoriya." Dice. "Pero si nos quedamos aquí durante mucho tiempo, nos verán."

"Te dije que no me siguieses." Casi gruñe. No es solo nobleza lo que le lleva a decir eso, incluso si su mayor miedo es que lleve a ella a un doloroso y mortal peligro. Pero su pequeño miedo es que vea a él hablando con fantasmas, o si no, verle actuar en distintas formas que no será capaz de explicar.

"Bueno, no escuché." Ella dice. "Así que, ¿cuál es tú plan?"

"No voy a ponerme en el camino de Aizawa." Izuku dice. "Sólo voy a – voy a ver si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para aligerar su carga." No es una mentira, lo que le dice. Eso es lo mucho que él va a hacer. "Escucha, estoy apuntando a dirigirme al otro lado de la plaza. Aún hay una cosa muy seria sucediendo en la entrada, así que no podemos ir en esa dirección. Pero si encontramos un lugar despejado para tomarnos un respiro, entonces mucho mejor, ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás intentando ayudar al profesor Aizawa, o encontrar un lugar seguro?" Tsuyu pregunta.

"Ambas. Si vas a seguirme, entonces encontrémonos allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

No espera a una respuesta; si está tan determinada a seguirle, entonces no hay manera de convencerle lo contrario. Izuku gira ampliamente, da la pelea de Aizawa un generoso espacio, y corre como alma que lleva el diablo. Más que nada, quiere llamar a Rei, para hacerla saber lo más pronto posible de que está vivo y casi ileso. Pero si lo hace, entonces los villanos le escucharán, y no estará vivo durante mucho tiempo después de eso.

* * *

Algo va muy, pero que muy mal.

Aizawa Shouta ha estado al tanto de esto desde que el maldito villano de portal separó a sus estudiantes por toda la instalación de USJ. Sus instintos le socorren para ayudarles, para reunirlos y para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero no puede guiarse por esos sentimientos incluso si es lo que quiere. Está rodeado, encerrado, y superado en número. Todo lo que es capaz de hacer ahora mismo es derrotar a tantos villanos como sean posibles, y manteniendo el centro de la pelea y los miembros más fuertes de su armada aquí en la plaza, en vez de escabullirse por la instalación para ir a por los estudiantes.

 _Sus_ estudiantes.

Al principio, lo malinterpretó como una simple alarme, el natural temor que debería sentir al ver a los chicos cargar contra el peligro. Pero incluso ahora, a lo que la batalla continua y la adrenalina corre por sus venas, el miedo no desaparece como normalmente hace. Como siempre hace. Si acaso, aumenta por cada minuto que pasa.

El sentimiento le ahoga, estrujando su corazón contra el pecho hasta que está seguro de que su pulso se parará en cualquier momento. Sus reflejos sufren por ello; ha esquivado por poco la muerte más veces en esta única pelea que los que ha hecho en su pasado año de trabajos de héroe. Y de vez en cuando, los escalofríos le llegan, el sentimiento de alguien caminando sobre su tumba. Si son lo suficiente oportunos, entonces le fuerzan a parpadear, y su borrador de particularidades falla en cualquier villano que vea. Está desorientado, sangrando, e incapaz de respirar correctamente.

Retrocede y toma un profundo respiro para calmarse y mantener su tormentoso terror bajo control. La respiración provoca un ruido, una silenciosa y aspirante brisa a lo que fuerza a traer aire a sus pulmones.

Esto… no está bien.

No – esto no está bien, se da cuenta. Este miedo no es natural. No se siente de la misma forma que él conoce el miedo que debería sentir. Se siente más como si alguien le hubiese atravesado profundamente hasta su cerebro, hubiese hecho pedazos su conciencia y su subconsciente, y hubiese golpeado de un puñetazo el botón marcado "Terror".

¿Una particularidad provoca-emociones? Ha escuchado sobre ellos; suelen tender ir de la mano con empatía estándar. Cambia su mirada de un villano a otro, intentando encontrar al responsable, pero el provocado terror que se le aferra no desaparece.

Mira al líder del círculo – al pálido en negro, cuyo rostro está enmascarado por una mano cortada. Ése aún queda por revelar su particularidad. ¿Quizás sea él?

…No. ¿Pero entonces quién podría ser? ¿Acaso hay otro villano por las bandas, saboteándole desde una distancia segura?

Él mira. No encuentra a ningún villano, pero avista un ligero movimiento. Rápido, casi un movimiento imperceptible.

El miedo dentro de él tira desde sus entrañas – ése es Midoriya Izuku, el chico que casi suspende el primer día, desplazándose por el borde de la pelea como un idiota. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Shouta se asegura de mantener alejada la vista de Midoriya a lo que lucha. Si el chico va a ser un idiota, entonces Shouta no puede permitirse desvelar su presencia al verle. Rastrea el progreso de Midoriya desde el rabillo del ojo. Para su suerte, el chico es rápido, y está usando todo lo poquito que hay para cubrirse en su beneficio. Si Shouta no estuviese ocupado de ser irremediablemente superado en número y asustado artificialmente por completo, podría incluso pasar un momento de aprobación. Se queda como un alivio; de alguna forma, le ayuda contra el miedo.

Midoriya desaparece de su rango de visión para entonces, y Shouta está demasiado ocupado esquivando los veloces disparos de otro villano como para seguir vigilando. Su bufanda se envuelve alrededor del atacante, y arroja al villano justo en medio de otro mientras se abalanzaba. Con un poderoso lanzamiento, ambos cayeron al suelo, y Shouta está siendo consumido por el terror otra vez y-

De repente, el estranguloso agarre alrededor de su corazón desaparece. Shouta puede volver a respirar, y lo hace con la suficiente y silenciosa desesperación para dejarle casi jadeando.

Antes de que pueda detenerse así mismo, mira de vuelta para encontrar a Midoriya no muy lejos de allí, corriendo directamente a la amontonada pila de villanos inconscientes tumbados a unos metros de él después de subyugarlos, desde el comienzo de la pelea. Podría golpearse a sí mismo de la irritación. No había pensado en encontrar al culpable dentro de los villanos que ya había derrotado. Uno de ellos debió de recuperarse lo suficiente como para sabotearle desde las bandas. La mayoría están aún en el suelo inconscientes, con Midoriya huyendo de allí, manteniendo su brazo estirado de forma extraña.

Su estudiante le mira de vuelta, y cruzan sus ojos por un momento. Desde la distancia, y a través de sus gafas protectoras, Shouta logra ver una pequeña iluminación desesperada de esperanza en los ojos de su estudiante.

No está seguro de qué es lo que ha hecho Midoriya. Para la hora en el que el día haya acabado no tendrá la oportunidad de pensarlo, o de regañar al chico por su temeridad. Pero por lo menos, en este momento, puede pasar un momento de gratitud antes de que regrese con los villanos, y encuentre al líder del círculo cargando contra él para atacar por primera vez.

* * *

El corazón de Izuku está en su garganta a lo que se hace paso por el campo de batalla, sumergiéndose por dentro y por fuera de la oscuridad. Ve el punto más oscuro justo delante, flotando en medio de una pila de inconscientes e inmóviles villanos. Otros villanos pelean a su alrededor, desde los gamberros de poca monta hasta al más pesado y grande bruto con piel de azul oscuro y ojos que no parpadean. La oscuridad de Rei se lanza hacia él, helándole hasta la médula ósea, pero sigue avanzando y se dirige directamente a donde las sombras son más densas.

La siente más que verla, un flotante y frío vacío en el corazón del agujero negro. Izuku estira sus brazos, y sus dedos rozan algo que quema como el hielo seco. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la familiar y pequeña forma, y cuando se escabulle desde el otro lado de la oscuridad, se la llevo consigo.

Ella forcejea entre sus brazos, clavando sus garras en él, rugiendo con pura ira.

"Rei." Susurra. "Rei, soy yo."

Mira hacia atrás. La oscuridad ya se está esparciendo, dándole una mejor visión de la pelea. Echa un vistazo, y encuentra a Aizawa mirando hacia su dirección. Con las gafas es imposible decir si está mirando a Izuku.

Izuku se tropieza al mantener un poco de distancia del borde de la pelea, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Cae de rodillas, agarrando a Rei con ambos brazos para asegurarse de no perderla y de regresar a su furia.

Aún está forcejeando. Izuku se encoge y se agarra a ella. "Rei, Rei, para." Susurra. "Todo está bien. Soy yo. Lo siento – no quería asustarte de aquella manera." Los forcejeos se debilitan, y por fin se relaja entre sus brazos. Cuando siente pequeñas y frágiles manos agarrándose a su brazo, es cuando finalmente mira hacia a ella.

Ojos negros le devuelven la mirada, amplios y terribles por el miedo.

"Lo siento." Susurra. "Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo."

Se da la vuelta entre sus brazos y le abraza, posando su cabeza contra su pecho. Los gritos finalmente cedieron. Su amiga está en silencio.

"¡Midoriya!"

Mira hacia arriba para encontrarse a Tsuyu alcanzándole, manteniéndose sobre el suelo a lo que salta hacia él. "¿Tsuyu?"

"¿Estás bien?" Tsuyu susurra, agachándose junto a él. Hay dónde cubrirse, pero no mucho.

"Estoy bien." Dice secamente. Observa la pelea. Para alguien que no ve lo que él hace, Aizawa parece haber obtenido un nuevo aliento. No se tambalea ni se detiene mientras lucha, y la oscuridad de Rei se ha desvanecido dejando a Izuku ver la escena con claridad. Narita está de vuelta, observando la pelea y siguiendo todos los movimientos de Aizawa. Por primera vez, Izuku siente el nudo en su estómago deshaciéndose a lo que se atreve a tener esperanza. "Creo… Creo que va a estar bien. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad."

Y entonces, al otro lado, el hombre que lleva varias manos cortadas se acerca y agarra el codo de Aizawa antes de que pueda golpearle. A lo que Izuku observa, horrorizado, la negra manga del traje de Aizawa se desmorona, y el brazo de debajo también empieza a desmoronarse antes de que Aizawa se libere. Rei, alzando la cabeza para ver, suelta un silencioso gruñido.

"¿Qué tipo de particularidad es esa?" Tsuyu susurra, aterrada.

Izuku le calla. "Aún no ha terminado." Murmura desesperadamente. "No ha terminado, solo está herido, aún puede-"

No ve al oscuro bruto moverse hasta que ya está encima de Aizawa. Es rápido, más rápido que una persona de su tamaño podría ir. Su profesor se da la vuelta para verlo, y tiene que mover su cabeza hacia atrás para sólo verle el rostro – la deformada masa como rostro, con su cerebro expuesto y no parpadeables ojos.

El bruto mueve su mano alzada contra el suelo, y la pelea está acabada antes de que Izuku pestañee. Ante sus ojos, las destrozadas gafas de Aizawa salen volando, y la sangre de su profesor queda esparramada por el suelo. La lucha ha tomado un giro tan inesperado que Izuku sucumbe ante el vértigo, y sólo puede observar con inquebrantable terror a lo que su profesor recibe la más brutal paliza que Izuku haya visto antes.

Un sonido estrangulado sale de él. No piensa – su mente está cegada por el pánico. Tan solo ve es a Tsuyu aterrada a su lado, Narita gritando como loco a lo que se lanza su intangible cuerpo contra el monstruo, Aizawa pálido y roto en el suelo – _Aizawa pálido y descolorado y ensangrentado, de pie frente a él con ojos blancos, siendo un fantasma más con quien Izuku podrá hablar._

Incluso cuando la paliza se detiene, no lo hace, realmente. El monstruo – Noumu, Izuku escucha al villano llamarle Noumu – le arremete contra el suelo, rompiendo y aplastando sus brazos hasta que Aizawa grita de dolor. La voz de Narita se la une.

Se mueve, porque en ese momento correr hacia una muerta seguro es menos terrorífico para él que ponerse a cubierto y hacer nada a lo que otro fantasma se forma enfrente de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se mueve, y no piensa. Con Rei siguiendo sus pasos, ignora las advertencias de su compañera y corre.

No hace ningún ruido. Los gamberros de poca monta están o fuera de combate u observando la paliza, el Noumu está ocupado con Aizawa, y la espalda del pálido villano está frente a él. Rei está a su lado, y está _impaciente_. Quiere dañarles, quiere aterrorizarles, quiere _hacerles pagar_ , y el poder de su fervor le da velocidad. La mano de Izuku se cierra en un puño, y llama al One for All a lo que se abalanza contra la espalda desprotegida del pálido villano.

 _Pérdoname, profesor Aizawa_ , piensa. _Parece ser que voy a tener que destrozarme esta vez_.

No quiere ver a Aizawa convirtiéndose en un fantasma. No quiere que él hable con Narita y la Sra. Kitayama aún. Quiere que Aizawa les haga esperar más, tanto como sea posible. No puede ser ahora mismo, _no puede_.

Mueve su brazo hacia atrás, rebosado de One for All. Es probable que vaya a destruir sus huesos otra vez, pero si puede derrotar al líder en el proceso, entonces vale la pena.

En el último momento, el pálido villano se da la vuelta para enfrentarle, sus ojos rebosantes de una luz salvaje y de emoción. Precisamente en el mismo momento, la lengua de Tsuyu se envuelve alrededor de su pecho con un tirón pegajoso y le atrae lejos del alcance del villano, justo cuando una de sus manos pálidas y ensangrentadas se dirige hacia él. Izuku pierde el agarre de One for All, y la energía luminosa desaparece.

"Oh." La voz del pálido villano tiembla de la emoción. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Querías unirte a él?"

Rei grita, y su ira recorre por la piel de Izuku. Se fuerza a mantenerse en calma, solo para mantenerse de contestarle con furia. Tsuyu le atrae más lejos, fuera del hombre que porta varias manos cortadas. Su lengua le libera, y salta hacia adelante para agarrar su brazo y traerle de vuelta consigo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo siento, Midoriya." Murmura. "Pero si te dejo para dejarte matar, nunca me lo perdonaría."

Izuku aprieta los dientes hasta que su mandíbula cruja. Mira desde el pálido villano hasta donde Narita flota junto al cuerpo expuesto de Aizawa, y sus ojos arden. "Tú no deberías haber-"

El rostro ensangrentado de Narita gira hacia Izuku, y su mandíbula se abre bien para gritar otra vez. " ** _¡CORRED!_** "

Esta vez es Izuku quien agarra a Tsuyu del brazo y le trae de vuelta hasta que empieza también a correr. El aviso de Narita solo les ofrece unos segundos de ventaja, y no son suficientes; el pálido villano ya está tras ellos.

Un grito chirriante como las de unas uñas rasgando llega a su cráneo a lo que Rei se lanza entre ellos. Pero la mano del villano la traspasa directamente, e Izuku casi es capaz de levantar los brazos para protegerse de la particularidad del villano.

Una de las manos del villano se envuelve alrededor de su muñeca. La otra agarra a Tsuyu por la nuca. Rei aúlla, sus dedos como garras agarrándose al rostro oculto del villano. Izuku se queda mirando, paralizado, y espera a que llegue el dolor.

No lo hace.

Esperan con desesperada respiración, congelados del miedo, el villano indescifrable a lo que observa su piel no desmoronarse y descarcarrillarse como una vieja pintura.

El villano parece suspirar. "Maldición." Dice, y su agarre se debilita a lo que mira por encima del hombro. Izuku sigue su vista, todo el camino hasta donde Aizawa se encuentra roto contra el suelo, la cabeza alzada, los ojos brillando de rojo y envuelto en sangre a lo que los mantiene fijos en el pálido villano. "Eso fue muy guay, Eraserhead."

El Noumu empuja la cabeza de de Aizawa contra el cemento con un enfermizo golpe. La sangre se esparrama por el suelo, y Aizawa no hace ni un ruido.

El agarre del pálido villano se ha debilitado, lo suficiente como para ellos salir libres antes de que su particularidad se reactive. Solo tienen unos pocos segundos antes de que él lo notase y atacase otra vez, pero para Izuku, esos momentos se alargaron hasta una pequeña eternidad.

No mira a Tsuyu, tensa con el miedo a su lado. Ni siquiera mira al pálido villano, vestido de negro y cubierto de manos cortadas. Mira a través de él, donde su profesor se encuentra aún en silencio contra el suelo. Donde, lentamente, una forma aparece – transparente, débil, y temblando, como una imagen con una mala resolución – al lado del cuerpo y del Noumu y del silencioso Narita.

Aizawa se encuentra de pie junto a su propio cuerpo, pálido, rasgado, y completo de sangre, su cuerpo desvanecido y transparente pero muy visible.

Un grito inunda a Izuku de pies a cabeza, amenazando liberarse, pero mantiene su boca completamente cerrada, y en cambio fluye por sus venas como una palpitante adrenalina. Aparta sus ojos de la aparición y regresan al villano quien lo causó, y nunca había deseado hacer un fantasma antes, pero en este momento entiende por qué la gente lo hace.

La oscuridad aparece no muy lejos de donde se encuentran, y Rei gruñe de furia a lo que el villano de portal aparece de la nada. El pálido villano se endereza a lo que ve aparecerle.

"Kurogiri." Dice. "¿Mataste a Trece?"

La distancia no es lo suficientemente grande para mantener a Izuku de escuchar la fría y murmurosa voz del villano. "No, Shigaraki Tomura." Dice. "Deje a Trece fuera de combate, pero uno de los estudiantes escapó de la instalación." Los ojos brillantes se estrechan. "Una vez que esté lejos del rango de la señal interceptora, será pronto capaz de pedir ayuda al colegio."

La esperanza se incrementa en el pecho de Izuku, pero lo niega completamente. No – ya ha cometido el error de tener esperanza antes. No lo volverá hacer.

A lo que observa, el pálido líder del círculo se convierte en una silenciosa ira, clavándose a ambos lados de su cuello donde sus manos desmembradas no lo cubren. Murmura en parte para sí mismo, soltando amenazas a su camarada, e Izuku puede oír la forma en la que la voz del villano se agudeza y se quiebra.

Y entonces, tan pronto como comenzó, el discurso se detiene. Lentamente sus manos se desploman a ambas lados, dejando furiosas marcas rojizas en su propio cuello. "Es inútil." Dice calmado, como si no hubiese estado murmurando y maldiciendo hace unos segundos. "No podemos luchar contra docenas de pros. Así que es un game over* por ahora. Sí…" Sus manos se menean y se flexionan a sus lados. "Vayamos a casa. Pero antes…"

Mira de vuelta hacia ellos, sus dedos estrechándose como si imaginase torciendo sus cuellos, e Izuku siente su estático terror e ira incrementándose dentro de él a lo que observa al pálido y frío villano. Le cubren desde su estómago a su corazón hasta sus pulmones, ahogándole. El villano avanza hasta él como antes, los dedos moviéndose impacientes, y los pensamientos se desvanecen de la cabeza de Izuku.

Y así, sin ningún pensamiento que le distraiga, es la fuerza del hábito y del puro instinto lo que le hace inspirar, y expirar, una y otra vez hasta que la tormenta regresa y se desparrame otra vez. Lentamente, a lo que observa el rostro oculto del villano – _pálido, descolorado, y no muy diferente de un fantasma_ – la inundación se seca por sí sola y deja una silenciosa niebla entumecida de blanco a la espera.

Rei está distorsionada por lo que ve por el rabillo del ojo, mientras que gruñe como una bestia que se arrastra desde las profundidades de un oscuro pozo. A una distancia de un lanzamiento de piedra, Narita se posa junto al espíritu de Aizawa, ambos desvanecidos y ensangrentados. Mientras que Izuku observa, la pálida mano de Narita – sólida a su vista – se estira hasta la figura translúcida de Aizawa, y le traspasa de la misma forma que un mortal atraviesa a un muerto. De la misma forma que Izuku no puede.

Lo que entra en su cabeza para entonces no es esperanza, pero una mísera idea, ni alegre ni triste, que aligera su cabeza. Lo que ve en Aizawa es distinta de lo que ha visto en otros fantasmas. Su fantasma es cercano pero no del todo. Quizás eso significa de que no está pero a la vez muerto.

Por todos los alrededores de la instalación, la muerte se pasea. Rota, mutilada, sin cuerpos que respiren y sin corazones que latan, sollozan y se deslizan y siguen a sus asesinos y esperan, siempre pacientes, hasta su juicio final.

Izuku fija sus ojos en los del villano, y expira otra vez.

 _Mis amigos dan más miedo que tú._

* * *

 ** _Notas Propias_**

 **Game over*:** Como siempre hace referencias a videojuegos, he pensado en mantener esos términos y no traducirlos para mantener "su personalidad". Igualmente, creo que todos lo podemos entender perfectamente.


End file.
